


Staring at a Mirror

by Maraculate



Series: Senior Year [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters Watching Be More Chill, Crying, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Michael Mell, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Updated These Tags, Jeremy is a mess, Lots of it, M/M, Memes, Mental Instability, Musical References, Musicals, Porn Mention, Scars, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, characters watch their show, cursing, not a happy ending for everyone, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: "We're going to build a mirror factory first and put out nothing but mirrors for the next year and take a long look in them." -Fahrenheit 451Jeremy and Michael were high as sh*t, but that all changed in a literal blink of an eye. They were teleported to a room with the rest of the squad and now? They're being forced to watch Be More Chill: The Musical! (Spoiler alert: They like the music despite everything.)Jeremy feels really guilty about the whole situation, and wishes that he could just disappear.Michael thinks that it's mostly hilarious.Christine is embarrassed about how much attention is put on her.Brooke is the most sympathetic towards Jeremy.Rich uses the Squip as an excuse for pretty much everything.Jenna thinks that her girlfriend when she blushes is adorable.Chloe realizes that she might be kind of a b*tch.Jake is just chilling.





	1. Intro + More than Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half. If you see any mistakes, then... oops.
> 
> I realized that no one made this kind of story for BMC, so I was like 'eh, it's summer break. I got time.'

“Michael?” Jeremy whispered. Just a fraction of a second ago, they were working on some level of Apocalypse of the Damned at an ungodly hour. Probably like four in the morning or something. They lost track after they rolled a few blunts. Somehow, they progressed about two or three levels before stagnating. Then, Jeremy blinked once and found himself in a theatre of some sorts. It was the nicest one he had ever been in. Jet black walls, puce leather chairs, and clean floors were a rare treat. Usually, the chairs would have pieces of popcorn or candy and the walls would be covered in… well, depending on the type of people, bad stuff.

 

“Woah, Jeremy?” Michael appeared next to him.

 

“Michael? Where did you come from?” He asked. His eyes darted all around the ‘theatre’, but there weren’t any exits.

 

“This place is weird,” Michael said.

 

“That’s your first com-”

 

“There’s no shit on the walls!” Michael interrupted.

 

“ _That’s_ your first comment?” He flicked the taller man’s head.

 

“Ow. Don’t hit me, you twink. What do you think is going to play on the screen?”

 

“How do you know we’re not here to be tortured. What if someone drugged us? What if this is like Saw? I don’t want to cut off my foot, Michael! I really want out of here. All jokes aside, I’m a few seconds away from breaking down,” Jeremy hyperventilated.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down.” Michael pulled him into a hug. His arms vibrated with how much Jeremy started shaking.

 

“Jeremy? Michael?” A familiar female voice chirped from behind.

 

“Christine?” They both responded.

 

“What is this place? Did I stay up too late rehearsing? This is a weird dream,” she responded.

 

“It’s not a dream. At least, I don’t think so.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“How do you know that? For all I know, you aren’t real,” Jeremy responded.

 

“Same goes for you, Jeremy. This argument is already going nowhere,” he sighed.

 

“Don’t fight, guys. Did you guys just blink and end up here?” She interrupted.

 

They both nodded.

 

“Woah, the alcohol must have hit me harder than I thought,” Rich came in next to Michael.

 

“Okay, I’m noticing a pattern. I think that we’re waiting on four people, now.” Michael smacked his fist against his open palm.

 

“You were getting drunk at four in the morning?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I was, but now I just realized that I feel completely normal. Jake, Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke were all there, too. We were in the middle of a party. I must have passed out,” Rich said. “Wait, my stutter is gone!”

 

Jeremy racked his brain and he distinctly remembered Rich mentioning something like that. “Okay, then. But do you think that this feels like a dream?”

 

“What do you mean?” He gave Jeremy a blank stare. “How else would my stutter be gone?”

 

“I don’t know! Maybe something magical? Like a demon?” He suggested.

 

“You play too many video games, tall ass. What demon would take a bunch of teenagers to a theatre where nothing is playing?”

 

“I don’t know. Demons are mischievous creatures,” he shrugged.

 

“What’s up my dream bros?” Jake appeared right behind Rich. “I must have hit my head. This is so real, but so… unreal.”

 

“This isn’t a dream,” everyone else but Rich said.

 

“I think that this is a dream. My stutter is gone. How would I talk normally, otherwise?” Rich extended his arms to emphasize his point.

 

“Doesn’t this feel too real, though? Goddamnit, we’re going to have to convince the girls of this, too,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“What the flecked?” Brooke appeared next to Jeremy.

 

“Flecked?” He chuckled.

 

“I meant fucked. Wait, this is a verbal conversation. How did I say fle-”

 

“Oh, my… head? It doesn’t hurt?” Chloe arrived next to Christine.

 

“So Chloe, Madeline texted me two seconds ag-oh, what the hell is happening?” Jenna plopped down next to Chloe.

 

“And, all eight have arrived,” a voice appeared over the loudspeaker. “Please enjoy the show.” His tone was dull and boring. It could’ve put any of them to sleep.

 

“What show?” Christine was a little bit too excited, considering their predicament.

 

“There is a musical called Be More Chill, and a higher power wishes for you all to view it. It’s a story of Mr. Jeremy Heere right before, during, and after he gets his Squip,” the announcer said.

 

“Wait, how? How is any of this possible? A musical? About my life?” Jeremy thought for sure that he would pass out.

 

“I’m the messenger, Mr. Heere. You’ll find that it is pretty good, despite the parallels to your lives.”

 

The screen flickered to life. No projector or anything was seen, so everyone assumed it was a recording.

 

“Seems we got no choice.” Michael gave an apologetic look.

 

“As if I want to remind myself of this. Or you. Or any of you guys.” Jeremy looked at Michael before his gaze landed on everyone else.

 

“But we all talked about it?” Brooke tried. “It’s just a bunch of bad memories now. Nothing more. I guess that it’s also a song version of our lives, but maybe that sugarcoats it!”

 

“Great optimism, Brooke,” the announcer said.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Uh, Brooke? I’m not sure that was a genuine compliment,” Chloe said.

 

The music kicked up before anyone had anything to say. It was a warbly tone that gave it a sci-fi sort of feel. Then, a tune that reminded Michael and Jeremy of an old videogame kicked up.

 

_“C-C-C-Come on, c-c-c-come on, go, go.” The show opened with Jeremy staring at his computer._

 

“Oh, did you have a project to do?” Christine wondered.

 

“I don’t think so.” Jeremy looked down. That was the day he got his Squip, and that was also the day he failed to…

 

_“C-C-C-Come on, c-c-c-come on, go, go. I’m waiting for my porno to load.” Musical Jeremy sang. He pressed down on a bottle of lotion._

 

The other seven bursted into laughter.

 

“You’re right, Christine! He had to work on his ‘project’ for school!” Jenna cackled.

 

Jeremy wanted to die.

 

_“My brain is going to freaking explode.” He grabbed at a tissue._

 

“Jeremy, you’re my best friend and boyfriend, but even I don’t want to know about your masturbation habits.” Michael shook his head.

 

A few weeks after Christine and Jeremy started dating, they found that it was too awkward to be together. There wasn’t any fun in kissing or hugging or going anywhere with that strange stress put on the both of them. They found it much easier to be friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. It was mutual, and Christine found it easier to date Jenna while Jeremy decided that he had feelings for his best friend.

 

_“Now it’s time to hit the road which means I’ll be uncomfortable all day.” He dried his hands with the tissue. He then stood up and revealed that he wasn’t wearing pants._

 

Everyone else started dying laughing. Jeremy saw tears roll down Rich’s eyes and Jeremy curled up into a ball on his seat. Was the entire musical just about his shortcomings and embarrassing moments?

 

_“But that really isn’t such a change. If I’m not feeling weird or super strange,” Jeremy tried to pull on his pants and belt, but they were a bit stubborn._

 

“Aw, now I feel bad,” Brooke murmured.

 

“This is comedy gold, are you kidding?” Chloe widened her eyes.

 

_“My life would be in utter disarray. 'Cause freaking out is my okay. Good morning time to start the day!” He was still fiddling with his belt. “ C-C-C-Come on, c-c-c-come on, go, go. C-C-C-Come on, c-c-c-come on, go, go.” Jeremy found himself in front of a bathroom mirror. Then, Mr. Heere walked in._

 

Without pants.

 

“Oh my God, is your entire family wack, Jere?” Jake shook his head.

 

“Yeah, we’re all a bunch of psychopaths,” Jeremy muttered.

 

Michael rubbed his back, a huge smile on his face.

 

_“Dad! Haven’t you heard of privacy?” Jeremy asked._

 

_“We’re all men in the house. Pretend we’re in the army!” Mr. Heere beamed._

 

“Your dad is awesome,” Michael said.

 

“He’s embarrassing, but he doesn’t mean anything by it.” Jeremy said, a dejected look etched on his face.

 

_“Just when I get home? Just, please… be wearing pants?” Jeremy insisted._

 

_“Ten hut!” He saluted in response._

 

Another wave of laughter from Jeremy’s friends.

 

_“Should I take a bus or walk instead? I feel my stomach filling up with dread. When I get nervous, my whole face goes red. Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still.” Jeremy sang about his anxiety while extras handed him his clothes._

 

“You have servants?” Rich asked, a dumb look on his face.

 

“No!” Christine facepalmed. “They’re the stage crew and-or backup actors who are helping to move the show along. I think that they’re making it obvious to be ironic,” she explained.

 

“Not everyone can know everything about musicals and plays like you, Christine.” Jenna rolled her eyes. Christine’s face flared up with pink.

 

_“A Junior on the bus is killer weak. But if I walk when I arrive I’m gonna straight up reek.” The light was on Jeremy alone and it showed his inner turmoil about going to school._

 

“What does that mean? A Junior on the bus is killer weak?” Jake asked.

 

“I think that I meant to say that someone as old as me on the bus will make me look uncool. I didn’t get that for a moment, to be honest,” Jeremy responded.

 

_“And my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak.”_

 

“Ew…” Chloe cringed.

 

“Alright, are we done with hearing this stuff? I don’t like male puberty.” Brooke covered her ears a little.

 

_“Oh, God, I wish I had the skill. To just be fine and cool and chill.” A bunch of actors circled Jeremy._

 

“Hey, I see me!” Michael rapidly slapped Jeremy’s arm.

 

“I think that most of us are there?” Christine squinted.

 

_“I don’t want to be a hero. Just want to stay in the line. I’ll never be a Rob Deniro… For me, Joe Pesci is fine.” Everyone started bouncing to the beat._

 

“Oh, what am I doing?” Michael shook his head.

 

“My face is buried in a book,” Christine determined.

 

“I’m not even in this yet.” Rich frowned.

 

_“And so I follow my own rules, and I use them as my tools. To sta-a-ay alive. I don’t want to be special, no, no. I just want to survive.” The supporting actors leaned forward and did exaggerated acts in slow motion._

 

“Why-” Rich started.

 

“Emphasis. Humor,” Christine answered.

 

_“C-C-C-Come on, c-c-c-come on, go, go. C-C-C-Come on, c-c-c-come on, go, go.” Everyone sang. The stage changed a little as everyone danced around or out of the stage to make way for the next scene._

 

_“So Jenna Rolan said Madeline was all, ‘I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool.” And then she lost at pool. Deliberately.” Chloe growled._

 

Jeremy finally got his turn to laugh with everyone, but he stopped when he realized what came next.

 

_“That is so awesome,” Brooke chirped._

 

“ _Brooke!”_

 

_“I mean, slutty.”_

 

“Geez, you don’t like Madeline.” Jake raised an eyebrow.

 

“Shut up!” Chloe glared at him.

 

“It was pretty awesome, though,” Brooke admitted.

 

“Brooke!”

 

“Hey, you even sound like your actress,” Rich laughed.

 

_“And then Madeline was all-” Jenna started._

 

_“I’m telling the story, JENNA!” A dead silence appeared._

 

“The twenty eighteen equivalent to ‘Shut up, Heather’ has arrived,” Christine giggled. Jeremy and Jenna joined in, but no one else had watched Heathers (Christine forced those two to watch it), so they were confused.

 

_“Uh.” Jeremy pointed at his locker._

 

_“Oh my God. He was like, totally getting off on that.” Chloe made a disgusted sound as she, Jenna, and Brooke sauntered off._

 

Jeremy blushed in his seat while Michael turned to yell at Chloe. “Dude!”

 

“I’m a girl,” she replied.

 

“Dudette!” Michael rolled his eyes. “Why did you have to say that?”

 

“I didn’t know that it was his locker. I thought that he was eavesdropping,” Chloe responded.

 

“If he was eavesdropping, then why would he make it known that he was listening?” Jenna asked.

 

“Just… okay, Jeremy, I’m sorry.” Chloe groaned.

 

“It’s fine,” he murmured.

 

_“Don’t touch me, tall ass!” Rich shouted and pushed him aside._

 

_“I was trying to get to my-”_

 

_“Shush, shush, sh-” Rich interrupted. He took a marker wrote something on the back of Jeremy’s bag. “You wash that off, you’re dead.” Rich lifted up his shirt and threw him back._

 

Michael then turned to Rich.

 

“I already apologized to him. The Squip told me to do it,” Rich said.

 

“It’s fine, Michael,” Jeremy chuckled. It was sweet of him to feel the need to defend his honor, but Jeremy didn’t care about his popularity anymore. Even with cool friends, he knew that if they left, Jeremy would just be a loser. At least he would have Michael. Michael never cared about popularity, right? He wouldn’t leave Jeremy for a bunch of friends that they had for a few months? They were dating, for God’s sake. Despite all that reasoning, the irrational doubt had set in Jeremy’s mind.

 

_“Hey-ey! Jakey D! What’s the deal with Madeline?” Rich asked._

 

_“I shouldn’t say, but, uh… it’s a good thing I rock at pool,” he responded._

 

“Oh, Jake, you stud!” Chloe put on her best fake French accent.

 

“Only I get to call him that,” Rich barked. Jake gave him a high five and a kiss.

 

_“I navigate the dangerous halls-” Jeremy started as another swarm of students appeared. In the background, Michael jumped and made a ‘BREE’ sound._

 

“Michael, what the fuck was that?” Chloe laughed.

 

“I don’t know! I’ve never done that before. It’s a musical!” Michael found himself laughing despite his red tinged face.

 

_“Focus on a poster there on the wall. Avoiding any eye contact at all. And trying hard to remain unseen! The poster’s closer now, what does it say?” A beat passed. “It’s a sign up sheet for the after school play!” Jeremy sounded genuinely excited and happy to do the play._

 

“Oh my God, Jeremy. You’re so cute. You remind me of me when I saw the play poster the first time!” Christine squealed and gave him a high five.

 

_Suddenly, Jeremy on stage frowned. “It’s a sign up sheet for getting called gay, and that’s not what I need right now, and scene.”_

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” A fire burned in her eyes.

 

“I mean, it’s true. I like play, but I didn’t like being made fun of for wanting to do it.” Jeremy shook his head.

 

“So, it’s your fault then, Rich! I know that you make fun of people who join the play, so I’m gonna kick your butt!” Christine warned him.

 

“I’m blaming this all on the Squip,” Rich said.

 

“You still chose to take it!” Jenna pointed out.

 

“In fairness, the Squip was powerful. It could control our senses to a degree and it would shock us if we didn’t listen,” Jeremy responded. His voice was meek.

 

Michael gave Jeremy a quick hug. Who knew how many nights Jeremy spent awake, listening to the Squip in his head? When a second voice entered someone’s mind, not even deactivating it truly got ‘rid’ of it.

 

_“I hang a left and there’s… Christine!” Jeremy sang. Christine started dancing in place and making strange arm motions._

 

“Christine…” Michael sang. A shit eating smirk plastered itself on his face.

 

“Christine…” Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke sang. The same smirk appeared on their faces

 

“Christine…” Rich and Jake sang. They had the, by far, most mocking tones.

 

“Oh my God, leave me alone!” Jeremy grabbed at his hair. Jenna nudged Christine and she buried her face in her palms.

 

“What am I even doing?” The play queen asked.

 

_“Christine… Christine… Christine… Caningula!” Jeremy continued to fantasize while she made a few more strange motions._

 

“Christine!” The other six belted out at once.

 

_“Christine…” Jeremy moved towards her, but she turned around and he was like ‘nope’ until…_

 

_“Uh, excuse me?” Christine spoke up._

 

_“Uh… yeah?” Jeremy sounded more shy than ever._

 

_“I think that someone wrote ‘Boyf’ on your backpack?” Christine pointed._

 

_“I… uh… ungh!” Jeremy bolted._

 

“Yeah, and who did that?” Jeremy glared at Rich.

 

“Squip told me to,” he said.

 

“Why couldn’t you just talk to me, Jeremy?” Christine sighed.

 

“I had a major crush on you that I didn’t know what to do with. It was embarrassing,” he said.

 

_“Well, that was smooth, that was super pimp. My mack daddy game couldn’t be more limp. No time to wallow, no, instead. Clear your brain and move ahead. Accept that you’re one of those guys. Who’ll be a virgin ‘till he dies!” Jeremy sat down in a mock classroom as he monologued._

 

“Ugh. I say such stupid shit.” Jeremy facepalmed.

 

“This is lowkey sad, I’m not going to lie.” Brooke faced everyone. Jeremy glared at her.

 

_“I don’t want to be a baller!” Everyone on stage started bouncing in their seats._

 

“Oh, what the fuck?” Michael asked.

 

_“Just want some skills to count on. If my nuts were any smaller, they would be totally gone.”_

 

“Oh, what the fuck?” Jeremy cringed. Jenna laughed the loudest.

 

“Don’t worry, you aren’t small.” Michael grinned. Jeremy responded by pushing his face.

 

_“If I continue at this rate, the only thing I’ll ever date is my macbook pro hard drive.” Everyone started flailing their heads back and forth. “I don’t want to be Clooney, no, no, I just want to survive.”_

 

“I’ll say it again. Emphasis and humor,” Christine giggled.

 

_“Michael!” Jeremy turned and cheerily shouted._

 

“Oh, that’s me!”

 

_“Jeremy, my buddy, how’s it hanging, lunch is banging. Had my sushi, got my slushie, and more!” Michael danced a little and Jeremy occasionally joined in. They ended it with their handshake._

 

“Aw, you have a handshake?” Jenna glanced at Christine for a moment.

 

“We were best friends. Of course we did,” Michael responded.

 

_“The roll was negimaki and I’m feeling kind of cocky ‘cause the girl at seve’ eleve’ gave me a generous pour!”_

 

“That sounds like an innuendo,” Chloe mentioned.

 

“Michael getting some!” Jake cheered.

 

“Jake, I’ve been gay. I was just happy that I got more slushie.”

 

“Oh.”

 

_“You’re listening to Bob Marley again, aren’t you?”_

 

_“OH! I’m listening to Marley and the groove is kind of gnarly and we’re almost at the end of the song!” Michael danced liked no one was watching._

 

“You have moves,” Jeremy joked.

 

“Damn right,” Michael huffed.

 

_“And that was the end, now tell me friend: how was class? You look like ass. What’s wrong?” He asked. Jeremy lifted up his backpack._

 

_“Boyf? Like, what does that even mean?” Jeremy sighed._

 

_Michael moved around Jeremy and put his backpack next to his. It spelt out boyfriends._

 

“Michael, your face gives me life,” Christine giggled. “You should be in play with acting skills like yours!”

 

“I’m not a singer. This is some dude playing as me even though he looks like my twin.” Michael shook his head.

 

_“I hate this school. Oh, I wrote Christine a letter, telling her how I feel!” Jeremy beamed._

 

_“That’s progress,” Michael smiled._

 

_“Yeah, I tore it up and flushed it!” Jeremy replied in the same tone._

 

_“Ugh…”_

 

“Oh, man, Jeremy. This is just sad.” Rich shook his head.

 

“I was right to flush it. She didn’t even like me at the time. She didn’t even know my name,” Jeremy responded.

 

“It would’ve been flattering. Maybe a bit weird, but I would’ve appreciated it followed with a rejection. Sorry,” Christine admitted.

 

_“It’s still progress,” Jeremy whined._

 

_“Hey, it’s all good. Hey, last night, on discovery channel, I found out that humanity has stopped evolving!” Michael’s tone was a morbid kind of cheery._

 

_“That’s… good?”_

 

_“Evolution is survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology, you don’t have to be strong to survive! Which means there’s never been a better time in history to be a lose-r!” Michael danced around Jeremy._

 

“That’s… morbidly optimistic?” Brooke tried.

 

“I’ve never cared about being popular. Jeremy did.” Michael pointed.

 

“Hey!”

 

_“So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be-”_

 

_“Signing up for the play!” Jeremy interrupted._

 

“Yes, Jeremy!” Christine shouted.

 

_“I was going to say getting stoned in my basement, but-”_

 

“Michael, you’re a stoner? You too, Jeremy?” Jenna gaped.

 

“A little bit,” Michael admitted.

 

_“No, look who’s signing up for the play! Christine…” Jeremy pointed. She started tip-toeing to the play sheet._

 

“Christine…!” The six of them started singing it again.

 

_“Christine…” Stage Michael joined in._

 

_“Christine…” They continued. All throughout the day dreaming, Christine was excitedly moving around the play signup sheet. “Christine… Caningula.”_

 

“Oh my God, Christine. Jeremy’s thing is at least cute! You’re just flopping around and dabbing!” Jenna covered her stomach while laughing.

 

“Oh God, people were watching me do that, huh?” Christine scratched her neck.

 

_“Christine…” Jeremy started again._

 

_“Christine…” They both continued._

 

_“Christine…!” Jeremy’s voice went higher as Christine was picked up and given a pen to sign up with._

 

“Okay, that didn’t happen, okay? No one picked me up!” She squealed.

 

“I thought that it was all for humor and emphasis!” Rich mocked her. Jenna had to hold her back from slaughtering Rich.

 

_“Christine… Caningula. Christine… Caningula!” The entire stage was singing her name at that point. Then, some of the actors bowed to her after she signed._

 

“I don’t know, Christine. You might be an important character.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“Really? How could you tell?” Brooke asked.

 

“I’m not sure. But there’s something about the entire cast singing her name that really puts a spotlight on her, huh?” Jake said. Everyone nodded along and laughed at Christine’s expense.

 

_“I feel my body moving through the air. I see my converse walking over there… Take a shaky breath and I prepare. Who cares if people think I’m lame? Christine signed, I’ll do the same! I grab the pen, I write my name!” Jeremy sauntered over in a much more contained fashion than Christine did._

 

“I fully support you joining the play, Jeremy. I’m glad that I was the one who broke you out of your shell long enough to actually do the play,” Christine beamed.

 

_“Gay!” Rich shouted._

 

_After everyone laughed, Chloe followed up with one of her most famous lines. “I like gay people.”_

 

“Aw, thanks Chloe!” Michael gave her puppy eyes.

 

“She meant _me_ , Michael,” Brooke shoved him. She stared at Chloe for a moment and they both blushed and turned away.

 

_“I’m never going to be the cool guy. I’m more the one who’s left out. Of all the characters in school I, am, not the one who the story’s about…” Jeremy murmured._

 

“It’s funny be-” everyone shushed Rich.

 

_“Why can’t someone just help me out? And teach me to thrive! Help me to more than survive!” Then, a bunch of students greeted Jeremy or walked past him. They mostly stopped to do a dance sequence around Jeremy. “More than survive. More than survive! If this was an apocalypse, I would not need in any tips. In how to stay alive!” Everyone moved in front of Jeremy on that last line and started dancing erratically in front of him._

 

That earned a laugh from the eight ‘real’ people.

 

_“But since the zombie army is yet to descend, and the period is going to end, I’m just trying my best to pass the test and survive…”   Jeremy then stood on a chair while his classmates sat. “Survive…!” Everyone else repeated the opening lines to the song and said ‘go’ about a million times._

 

After all that and despite Jeremy’s embarrassment, he still clapped the loudest.

 

“That was really good, actually! Mortifying for Jeremy and Christine, mainly, but really good!” Michael praised.

 

“Geez, Jeremy, you want the zombie army on us?” Rich asked.

 

“It would be easier to deal with than high school. At least, at that point it would be,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“Jeremy, I’m really sorry for how we treated you,” Brooke started.

 

“I wish that I stood up for you more.” Jenna smiled.

 

“I wish that I went after you when you ran away,” Christine said.

 

“Sorry for writing boyf on your bag,” Rich muttered.

 

“Sorry for not getting to know you earlier, dude. You’re cool.” Jake gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Sorry for assuming you were a pervert,” Chloe finished.

 

“Guys, it’s fine.” Jeremy had no idea what to do with the onslaught of kindness. It was nice at first, but then he started thinking about how he treated them. Brooke, Christine, and Michael, especially. Something told Jeremy that he wasn’t going to be smiling a lot during the musical. How could he let himself act like such a jackass to his best friend, his past crush, and someone who genuinely like liked him for a little bit?

 

“You okay after watching that?” Michael hooked an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Yeah. I’d rather watch that then continue on with this, to be honest. I’d rather be embarrassed than ashamed,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“Jeremy, I told you that it’s okay. Neither of us are perfect, but you’re doing everything you can to make amends and you’ve already been forgiven. The memories won’t be pleasant, but that’s all they are: memories,” Michael kissed his cheek. He turned a little red.

 

“Okay.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“By the way, that was called ‘More than Survive’, for anyone curious. The next song is called ‘ I Love Play Rehearsal’,” The announcer said.

 

“Christine,” everyone immediately agreed. Even Christine, but she said ‘me’.


	2. I Love Play Rehearsal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little unsettling to hear that someone playing a character that's meant to be you.
> 
> It's more unsettling to hear that you are a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Will Connolly's songs especially Odd2Even and Caterpillars of the Commonwealth go check them out you won't regret it.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of doing a Biweekly schedule? I would say Sundays and Wednesdays, but I really like writing this so I would probably post earlier than that and throw off any semblance of an organized schedule.

“What are your thoughts so far?” The announcer asked.

 

“I think that I would be into this if it was a real musical,” Christine said. Of course.

 

“I’m not too big on singing and plays and musicals, but I’m enjoying this,” Rich responded.

 

“You’re probably enjoying this because it’s about us,” Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“I wish that I could record it,” Jenna admitted. “My phone isn’t on me.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that brings us back to the original question!” Brooke’s voice was sweet. “Where the _hell_ are we?” She belted out.

 

“A space between reality and dreams. A limbo, of sorts. However, your ‘reality’ may be more of a ‘dream’ if someone really decided to think about it,” the announcer said.

 

“Dude, I don’t get it.” Jake stared at everyone for some kind of explanation. No one had anything to say.

 

“Has anyone here ever considered what would happen if there was another reality where you guys were nothing more than story characters? Destined to play the parts that someone else chooses?” It asked.

 

“You’re referring to destiny,” Christine said.

 

“Wait, she’s taking him seriously?” Jeremy wondered. He didn’t say that outloud. Of course, like most people, Jeremy had thought about ‘what if’ realities in the past, but to be told that your life was fake? It was about as unbelievable as it could get.

 

“Destiny is a fickle thing. It’s the wrong word since there are loopholes and ways around one’s destiny that will ultimately lead to different endings. What better words are there? A fortune? Too mystical. A fate? Too morbid. Predestination? Doesn’t feel right. Finality? Yes, finality works. I’m talking about the finality of the lives of others. The finality of stories and the finality of how every life ends. There will be finality to this story, too. You guys will eventually go home after the musical is over. Perhaps this will all make more sense as you continue to watch.” No one was sure how to make sense of the announcer’s animated conversation with himself over word choices. They were even less sure on how to make sense of his talk of finalities and stories.

 

An awkward silence formed a cloud over everyone. “So, this song is all about me, then?” Christine twiddled her thumbs.

 

“I’m sure that it can’t be that bad. Unless you masturbate every day.” Jenna grinned. Some of the tension dissipated.

 

Jeremy wanted to negate that, but instead he just looked at Michael with a red face.

 

“Stop!” Christine pulled at Jenna’s hair. Not too harshly, but it was enough to shut her up.

 

_“Woah… uh, I guess evolution isn't for everyone.” Stage Jeremy said._

 

_“You don’t have to do this,” Stage Michael responded._

 

“That doesn’t sound like me!” Michael insisted.

 

_“Of course, I’ll mock you forever if you don’t.” He slapped Jeremy’s cheek and ran off._

 

“There we go,” Michael said while giggling. Everyone but Jeremy joined in.

 

_“C-c-c-come on, c-c-come on, go, go. C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on go, g...yo!” Jeremy had to psyche himself up before even thinking of approaching Christine. Even if she was sitting by herself._

 

_“Yo!” Christine replied._

 

“Yo!” Jenna said in a mocking tone.

 

“I’m not that nasally,” Christine whined.

 

_“Is this where you meet for the play?” He asked._

 

_“No, this is where you meet for the swim team.” Jeremy turned to leave. “I’m joking.”_

 

“It wasn’t funny,” Jeremy admitted. Christine hit him over his head.

 

_“Oh! Oh, oh. Well, I’m Jeremy.” He grinned. Oh, he seemed so sure of himself…_

 

Another dead silence mulled over the eight of them. No one could even laugh as the unholy pun bounced across their minds.

 

“Jeremy?” Michael started.

 

“I love you?” He tried.

 

“I want a divorce.” Michael shook his head.

 

_“Are you okay?” Christine asked._

 

“Not after that, I’m not,” Chloe sneered.

 

“Yeah, I hated it,” Brooke and Jake said at the same time. “Jinx! Double jinx!” Jake said it faster.

 

“Ha, I win!” Jake cheered. “You have to buy me a soda!”

 

“I thought that I had to be quiet?” Brooke knitted her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, well that would definitely be preferable,” Jake fired back. Everyone gaped except Rich.

 

“Ohhh, shit! Jake, what did you just do?” Rich cackled.

 

“It was a jok-”

 

“Don’t even start with me, Jake Dillinger. I will send your stupid ass to the last circle of Hell if you ever say that to Brooke again.” Chloe pointed. Jeremy found it really surprising that she didn’t decide to rip his head off in that moment.

 

“Sorry Brooke. The opportunity came up and-” Brooke’s giggling cut Jake off.

 

“I’m sorry, but that was a good one! Why are you guys getting so torn up about it?” She continued to laugh.

 

“Uh…” Chloe felt her face heat up.

 

Michael and Jeremy shared a look only best friends/lovers could understand in a heartbeat.

 

_She found it funny?_

 

_“What?” Jeremy murmured ._

 

Everyone’s eyes moved back to the screen.

 

_“You seem nervous,” Christine explained._

 

“I wonder why? I mean, you only sang her name about ten times.” Michael threw his hands up for a moment.

 

“Did you want me to sing your name?” Jeremy deadpanned.

 

Michael didn’t have an immediate response to that.

 

_“No, I always-” Jeremy knew that what he was about to say was dumb. “Sweat this much…”_

 

“Wow. Smooth. Real boyfriend material right there.” Chloe slow clapped.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re boyfriend material to me.” Michael pulled Jeremy into a quick makeout session. It resulted in Jeremy almost getting on Michael’s lap, but Brooke pulled him back before they started screwing each other right in front of them.

 

“Okay, x-nay on the PDA,” Jenna chuckled to herself. “That rhymed!”

 

_“I get it. You’re a virgin! First play rehearsal!” Christine giggled._

 

“Oh, shit! That was even better than Jake’s roast!” Rich shouted. “Well, it would’ve been if you hadn’t followed up with the play rehearsal.”

 

“Christine! Why would you say that?” Brooke couldn’t help but smile anyway.

 

“I didn’t call him a virgin! T-that’s the play me...” She insisted. She looked down and covered her face.

 

“You’re not a virgin anymore~” Michael purred. Jenna caught that and groaned.

 

_“You think I’m nervous about play rehearsal!” Jeremy realized._

 

_“Why else would you be shaking? A lot…” Christine wondered._

 

“One guess, Christine~,” Michael sang her name.

 

“Shut up.” She grumbled.

 

_“Oh, yeah, I am totally freaked.” Jeremy said as he sat down._

 

_“It’s okay. I’m a little jealous, actually. You never forget your first. Play rehearsal,” Christine replied._

 

“Oh my God, Christine. I never thought that you could make so many innuendos!” Jenna squealed as Christine pushed her.

 

_“Coming here is the highlight-”_

 

_“Of your day?” Jeremy cut her off._

 

_“Psh. Yeah, right. Of my life!”_

 

“Wow, that’s some… dedication,” Jake commented. He slowly realized just how much play rehearsal meant to Christine, and he would’ve tried even harder to do it with her if a) he still liked her and b) if he knew.

 

_“I love play rehearsal! Because it’s the best! Because it is fun!” Jeremy looked like he was losing interest, but then Christine belted out more lines about play rehearsal. “I love play rehearsal and I get depressed. As soon as it’s done.”_

 

“You’re so cute,” Jenna murmured.

 

“It’s just a rehearsal? Why do you get so sad over it?” Rich asked.

 

Christine turned a little red. She had a feeling what line came next.

 

_“But not depressed as in like ‘kill yourself’ depressed. No I’m not into self harm. Dude, I swear, here, check my arm!”_

 

“That’s convincing,” Chloe said.

 

“Oh, leave her alone,” Brooke chuckled.

 

_“See, I just used the word to emphasize a point. To show the passion that I’ve got. I am passionate a lot!” She started pushing Jeremy._

 

“Why are you pushing him?” Jenna asked.

 

“To show the passion that she’s got,” Jeremy responded.

 

_“And I have mad, gigantic feelings, rad and frantic feelings about most everything! Like gun control, like spring!”_

 

“Remember kids, don’t talk about politics with strangers!” The announcer cut in. Everyone jumped at least a little.

 

_“Like if I’m living up to all I’m meant to be!”_

 

“Aw,” Jenna cooed.

 

_“I also have a touch of ADD!” Christine stopped for a moment. “Where was I?”_

 

That got a good laugh out of everyone. Even Christine thought that her character’s antics were funny.

 

_“Uh…”_

 

_“Oh! I love play rehearsal! Because you are equipped with directions and text! Life is easy in rehearsal! You follow a script, so you know what it comes next…”_

 

Then, the real Christine started looking away. It was nice being in rehearsal, but it made her insecure and scared when she didn’t know what to expect for the future. It would be a lot nicer if everything was predestined and just simplified for her. She could prepare for sad times and not worry about anything anymore.

 

No one noticed her strife, so she just looked up back at the screen to avoid the unwanted attention.

 

_“Anyhoo, the point that I’m getting to is sometimes life can’t work out in the way… it works out in a play…”_

 

“You alright?” Jenna asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Christine said, you know, like a liar.

 

_“Like the only time I get to be the center of attention is when I’m Juliet or Blanche Dubois and can I mention?” Christine started climbing on chairs and posing._

 

“You’re the center of attention there,” Rich said. Was he trying to be comforting or mocking? No one could tell.

 

_“That was really one of my best roles, did you see that? I was incredibly vulnerable, I think. It made me feel like there just aren’t strong roles for women in theatre these days, particular high school theatre, do you find that? Because I totally find that.”_

 

“Yes!” Christine clapped for her stage persona. “This is my favorite musical ever. It’s spilling the real tea."

 

_“And no matter how hard I try… It’s impossible to narrow down the many reasons why-y-y-y!” Christine stood and started spinning away from Jeremy._

 

Another wave of laughter fell upon them. Christine was adorable and quirky in the best way possible.

 

_“I love play rehearsal! I happiness cry as soon as it start,” Christine belted._

 

“Happiness, cry?” Rich raised an eyebrow.

 

_“It’s just so universal, getting to try playing so many parts. Most humans do one thing for all of their lives. The thought of that gives me hives.”_

 

“Wow, that’s really true,” Michael spoke up.

 

“It’s just how I feel. Play rehearsal lets me have multiple personalities. Not that I romanticize multiple personality disorder. It’s a serious ment- okay, I’m going to stop now,” Christine said.

 

_“I’ve got so many interests I want to pursue, and why am I telling this to you?” She asked._

 

“Maybe she liked you back then?” Rich shrugged.

 

“Haha, yeah… totally.” Jeremy flash backed to when she admitted to liking Jake.

 

_“Guess there’s a part of me that wants to!”_

 

 _“Really?”_ Jeremy asked. Oh, the boy was so hopeful.

 

_“There’s also a part of me that wants to do this.” Christine let out an unholy shriek and followed it up with ‘Uh! Uh! Uh!’ while throwing her arms up and down._

 

So far, that was the funniest moment of the play. Seven of the audience members were in tears laughing while Christine curled up into a ball.

 

_“So I did it!” Christine giggled. “Back to play rehearsal. My brain is like bzzz. My heart is like **WOW** ,” she sang._

 

“Shush, I can’t hear her.” Jenna lowkey had a crush on stage Christine’s singing voice.

 

_“Because we’re here at play rehearsal.”_

 

“Jeremy was also ‘Heere’ at play rehearsal,” Rich cut in.

 

If there were crickets in the room, they would’ve heard them. Rich looked around for even the faintest twitch on their faces. Nothing.

 

_“And it’s starting… We’re starting… It’s starting… Soon… Oooo…” She finished._

 

Jeremy and his friends all clapped it up for Christine.

 

“I think that they did a great job of capturing your essence,” Jenna praised.

 

“I liked my stage character,” Christine admitted. “Does that make me vain?”

 

“No,” Jeremy quickly disagreed.

 

“Wait, dudes, there’s more stuff!” Jake pointed.

 

_“So where’s everyone else?” Jeremy asked._

 

_“We’ve been slipping in membership, lately. I guess that it’s just the two of us this year.” Then, the music kicked up and Jake, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna all came in._

 

_“Woo-hoo!”_

 

_“Let’s start this party!”_

 

_“Has this theatre always been here?” Someone asked. Probably Chloe._

 

“And with that, we killed past Jeremy’s dreams.” Chloe dramatically sighed. Jeremy let out a noise of protest while the others giggled.

 

_“Oh, thank God, the popular students have arrived,” Mr. Reyes said._

 

“Hey!” Jeremy and Christine grumbled.

 

_“Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Reyes. You may recognize me from drama class or from my full-time at the Hobby Lobby.” Jake said something nice in response and acknowledged his relative fame._

 

_“Thank you. I’ve been dreaming of the day I get to stage William Shakespeare’s classic ‘A Midsummer’s Night Dream,’” he said._

 

_“Yes!” Christine responded._

 

_“And today that dream dies.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

“This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito,” Rich interrupted.

 

“It made me really depressed to hear that. But not like ‘kill yourse-’”

 

“We know,” literally everyone said.

 

_“And is reborn! Just… slightly mutated. The school has informed me that, unless I increase our popularity, our funds will be diverted to the Frisbee Golf team,” he sighed. Jake fistbumped the air._

 

“Jake!” Christine looked for something to throw at him.

 

“I do a lot of sports.” He insisted.

 

_“Which is why our production will be set, not in a pastoral forest, but a post-apocalyptic future. Instead of frolicking with fairies, there will be fleeing. From zombies.” His tone was dramatic, but it failed to hold any possible seriousness that was supposed to go along with it._

 

“That man disappoints me,” Christine huffed.

 

_“Don’t you care about Shakespeare?” Christine wondered._

 

_Mr. Reyes grabbed her head. “The man is dead. Let it go.” He hugged her. “We will now take a five minute break so I can eat a Hot Pocket.”_

 

“He really did like eating hot pockets, didn’t he?” Michael murmured.

 

“All the time,” Jeremy agreed.

 

_“So what’s the story with Jake and Madeline?” Mr. Reyes asked while trailing Brooke._

 

_“Hey, you were in that play last year,” Jake said._

 

_“You mean ‘Romeo and Juliet’,” Christine confirmed as she ran back to her seat._

 

_“Yeah, you were the girl that died.”_

 

_"You mean Juliet.”_

 

_“Yeah! That was depressing!”_

 

“Well, I mean, stupidity is attractive to some people.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“Dude!”

 

“He’s not stupid. Just ignorant,” Christine defended. Even she knew that she couldn’t really deny that Jake wasn’t the brightest bulb, but he meant well.

 

_“Thanks,” Christine trailed off._

 

_“But you were good… I’m Jake.”_

 

_“I know.” If anyone looked in the corner, they would see Jeremy brooding and being jealous._

 

_“Cool. Can I say something stupid?”_

 

“If he wasn’t allowed to, he wouldn’t be speaking very much,” Brooke piped up. Everyone expected Chloe to say something like that, but not her.

 

“Oh, you got me, good, Brooke! I can’t even argue that.” Jake’s laugh was rumbly.

 

Jenna gave Brooke a quick high five.

 

_“When I saw you die in the play last year. That was, like, the saddest I had felt in a long time. It was like everything in my life, all the pressure I feel to be the best, at everything, all the time… Suddenly, felt so small. And then, when you got up at the end for your victory dance.” Jake literally started dancing a little._

 

_“A bow. It’s called a bow.”_

 

_“Right! I remember thinking ‘I’m glad that girl is not dead’... before I got the chance to know her. See, that’s really stupid, right?” He trailed off._

 

_“That’s not… stupid at all.”_

 

_“Cool. Hey, a bunch of us are going out after practice today. You should join. ‘Parting is such sweet…’” His brain couldn’t think of the rest of the line._

 

_“Sorrow.” She finished._

 

_“Whatever.” Jake left._

 

“Wow. That was a mess,” Chloe summarized.

 

“He tried. I honestly thought that it was sweet,” Christine insisted. Rich pulled Jake into a quick kiss. “At the time, Rich. I’m dating Jenna, now. How are you even jealous?”

 

“I’m glad this girl’s not dead? Seriously?” Chloe countered.

 

“I got his meaning,” Christine chuckled.

 

_“Uh…” Jeremy stood up. “I heard this thing about how humans aren’t evolving-”_

 

_“I’m sorry, Jeremy, did you say something?” She asked. Her eyes were bright and her whole disposition got a lot sunnier._

 

_“Forget it.”_

 

“You used my line?” Michael cooed.

 

“I couldn’t think of anything else to say.” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“Ouch, though. Sorry she ignored you,” Jake said.

 

“It’s alright. Wasn’t your fault or Christine’s.”

 

_“Once again there’s been a takedown. But I guess it could have gone worse. At least I didn’t have a breakdown. Then have to go to the nurse. I don’t want to be special! Don’t even need to survive. I just want to know that Christine is aware I’m alive,” Jeremy monologued._

 

Christine pulled him into a hug from behind. “I’m really sorry for ignoring you.”

 

“Christine, it’s okay. It was unfair of me to hold you to the expectation that you’d definitely return my feelings. The feelings from before, that is.”

 

“I still feel bad.” She pulled away.

 

Jeremy wanted to say that he basically did the same thing to Michael (ignoring somebody because he/she was lovesick), but he refrained from doing so to avoid making more people feel bad. Instead, he held Michael’s hand and squeezed it.

 

Michael squeezed it back. Jeremy took a deep breath. He interlaced their fingers and Michael looked at him with nothing but warmth in his eyes. He wasn’t able to read Jeremy’s mind, but he could tell that his boyf was distressed and that was all he needed to know.

 

“The next song is called ‘The Squip Song’ and it stars your friend, Rich.” The announcer, well, announced.

 

“Ah, hell yeah!” Rich cheered. Everyone sighed, groaned, or wished for the sweet release of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many memes in this chapter and I actually felt happy about it for the most part. If there's anything that you think is really stupid or something like that (like the cryptic message thing about destiny near the beginning. I'm most unsure of that) please tell me in the comments!


	3. The Squip Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's from Japan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I'll just do a 3 day schedule instead of Wednesdays or Sundays. I'll write a note in the latest chapter if that has to change for any reason.
> 
> That means next chapter will be Tuesday!
> 
> Btw, fun fact: I wrote 'here' instead of 'hear' and only barely caught it while editing. The jokes with Jeremy's last name is actually messing up my grammar sense that is normally astute. Now that I say that, my comments will be filled with grammar errors I made.

“This is when Rich told me to get the Squip,” Jeremy groaned.

 

“That settles it; the real antagonist is Rich. Just like how Jared is the real antagonist of Dear Evan Hansen,” Christine stated.

 

“How is Jared the real antagonist?” Jeremy asked.

 

“He stops Evan from telling the truth early on and convinces him that his only option is to keep up the lie. Real antagonist,” Christine said.

 

“Oh, shit, that’s true!” Jenna slapped Christine’s arm as she thought about it more.

 

“I was just listening to my Squip! It told me to tell Jeremy to get a Squip. The Squip is still the real antagonist!” Rich insisted.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Jake asked while everyone bickered about something random.

 

“I’m fine. I just don’t get why I’m the sole bad guy of this story,” Rich murmured.

 

“You’re not the bad guy. Everyone here except Christine. probably, has done something stupid during the Squipcident. Don’t beat yourself over it, dude.” Jake slapped his back.

 

“Pft. Thanks.”

 

_The scene opened up with Mr. Reyes scuttling out of the bathroom and Rich walking in. “I told you not to wash that off,” Rich groaned._

 

_“Where’s my homework?” Jeremy muttered to himself._

 

_“I’m talking to you, tall ass!”_

 

Michael’s glare towards Rich lingered for a few moments.

 

_“Why do you even call me that? I’m not even that tall…” Jeremy said as Rich went to piss._

 

_“You could be, if you weren’t hunched over and scared all the time. The only thing more pathetic is the way you’re sneaking off to a stall to get away from me.” Rich looked like he was gyrating against the urinal._

 

“Oh, that poor urinal,” Chloe sighed.

 

“It’s how I pee!” Rich insisted.

 

“That poor urinal,” everyone, even Jake, repeated.

 

_“Stall’s for girls, Jeremy. Are you a girl?” He taunted._

 

_Jeremy walked out and grimaced and looked away. “How can you talk to people while you’re… you know.” Rich continued to ruin the urinal’s innocence._

 

_“Confidence.”_

 

“Stupidity,” Chloe corrected.

 

“I’m uncomfortable,” Christine whispered. Jenna patted her back in a sympathetic fashion.

 

_“Alright, well, you might want to watch the floor, man.” Jeremy refused to look at Rich directly. Then, Rich freaked out for a moment and had to take in a deep breath before refocusing on reality._

 

“That was the Squip, giving me commands,” Rich explained.

 

_“Okay, I just remembered that I don’t have to pee after all,” Jeremy said._

 

That got a good chuckle out of everyone.

 

_“No, don’t move!” Rich said as he zipped up his pants. “You don’t remember me freshman year, do ya?”_

 

“You were here as a freshman?” Brooke asked. Rich’s heart sunk a little. He remembered bits and pieces of what he said to Jeremy, so what if _that_ line was in there?

 

_“You didn’t go here freshman yea-”_

 

_“Ahhahah, yes I did! You just didn’t notice! Nobody did,” Rich countered._

 

“What?” Everyone turned to Rich.

 

“Well, it’s true. No one really talked to me first year of highschool,” Rich muttered.

 

“Sorry, bro.” Jake patted his shoulder.

 

_“Freshman year! I didn’t have a girlfriend or a clue. I was a loser, just like you,” Rich sang._

 

“I like your pipes, Rich,” Christine praised.

 

 _“Good times would only soar by. I was_ ** _gross_** _as every female would attest. My sexting was a futile quest.”_

 

“Sexting is a futile quest with anyone unless you’re already in a relationship. Even then, I don’t know anyone who actually likes sexting in a relationship,” Jenna advised everyone.

 

Michael and Jeremy gave each other a blank stare before turning back to Jenna.

 

Christine laughed so hard that she cried.

 

_“My little penis was depressed. It was so lonely, the poor guy.” Rich laid an awkward hand on Jeremy’s chest._

 

“I don’t like the subtext there, Rich,” Michael accused.

 

“I have never liked tall ass that way!”

 

_“I was helpless, helpless. I was hopeless, hopeless. Every time I’d walk the hallway, I would trip. I was stagnant and idle. I was so suicidal!” Rich squatted on the ground._

 

That got laughs out of everyone except Jake, who watched Rich closely when he said suicidal. The smaller guy froze for a moment before relaxing and putting on his cocky persona.

 

Rich was in a bad place at the time, but it was over. He had friends and a nice boyfriend. He was comfortable in his sexuality and he could be whomever he wanted to be. ‘It was all over,’ he told himself.

 

It was all over.

 

_“Then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, I got a Squip!”_

 

_Jeremy walked over. “You got quick?”_

 

_“Not quick. Squip.”_

 

“And roll credits,” Jenna chuckled. Chloe shushed her.

 

_“I’ve never heard of it before.”_

 

_“Well, that’s the point,” Rich responded. “This is some top-secret-can’t-even-look-it-up-on-the-internet shit.”_

 

“I found it,” Michael interrupted. Jeremy high fived him.

 

_“It’s from Japan. It’s a grey oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do.” Rich did a series of hand motions to explain everything._

 

“Okay, the ‘tells you what to do’ part should’ve been one of the many red flags that you should have gotten from that conversation,” Chloe said.

 

“It did come up that this was just a prank, but I decided that in the end, I just had to go see if it would work,” Jeremy sighed.

 

_“What? That’s not even possible!” Jeremy’s voice cracked._

 

“Oh my God, you’re so cute,” Michael whispered.

 

“I’m not **c** **_U_ ** te.” Jeremy’s voice cracked.

 

_“Shut up tall as- sorry, old habits. Look, I apologize for treating you like human garbage all the time. I was only doing it because my Squip said I had to. But, now it’s saying that you’re not such a bad guy. That you might want a Squip of your own.” Rich clicked his tongue and started walking away. “Well, if you’re not interested-”_

 

_“Wait, so… it’s like…” Jeremy looked around and lowered his voice. “Drugs?”_

 

“We get high. In my basement.” Michael stared at Jeremy like he was a Martian.

 

“That’s at your house. I didn’t want to be caught talking about drugs at school.” Michael made an ‘uh-huh’ noise that was 101% sarcastic.

 

_“It’s better than drugs, Jeremy.”_

 

“Oh no,” Chloe said.

 

_“It’s from **JAPAN~** !” Rich slid on his knees. “It’s a grey oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do.” His gestures got more wild._

 

“Oh man, I will never forget that it’s from Japan, now.” Brooke made an ugly noise while trying to hold back her gleeful laughter.

 

_“It’s pre-programmed, it’s amazing, speaks to you directly, you behave as it’s appraising, and helps you act correctly. Helps you to be cool! Helps you to rule!” Rich shouted._

 

“That would creep me out,” Christine admitted. “I don’t truly know what it’s be like to be lonely and at the bottom of the social ladder, but I’m not sure I would’ve listened to Rich. Partially because it’s Rich.”

 

Jeremy wanted to say something about how only Michael and Rich really understood what it was like to be at the bottom, but he refrained. Christine wouldn’t get it no matter how angry he got, so it didn’t matter.

 

_“Picture this. Nobody cares if you’re late. Cause even teachers think you’re great. Your weekend’s just a full on slate of blowout benders, of teenage rockstar splendors,” Rich said._

 

“I mean, he’s not entirely wrong,” Jake admitted. He had the decency to be sheepish.

 

_“Right now you’re helpless, helpless. You are almost hopeless. On the school social map, you’re just a blip. But if you take my advice and if you pay the listed price, well then you go from sad to interesting to hip! Yeah, your whole life will flip. Yeah, when you buy a Squip!” Rich finished._

 

Jeremy always did wonder if he could ever be interesting without the Squip. If it didn’t exist, he would probably not have anyone as a friend. Except Michael. It could’ve just been them two, fighting it out together and hiding their relationship if they got together. The only reason they could be public was because their popular friends were also LGBTQ. The Squip, in the end, was a master manipulator. The best ones always gave a person what they wanted while reaching for their own goals. If it wasn’t like that, then Jeremy wouldn’t have any friends at the end of the Squipcident.

 

He looked at Michael and then at everyone else. He would’ve graduated with a grand total of two friends: Michael and crippling anxiety. The Squip forced him to stop stuttering, stop hesitating, and stop worrying with shocks and cleverly thought out words. It was so easy to blame everything on the Squip, but… it made his life better.

 

At the end of it all, Jeremy hated the Squip. But only a little bit.

 

_“I got a hook-up. This guy works at Payless Shoes at the Menlo Park Mall. It’s six hundred.”_

 

_“Dollars?” Jeremy was about to have a panic attack._

 

_“It’s worth it. Bring the money on Monday. You’ll see.” Rich started to leave._

 

_“Wait! Aren’t you going to wash your hands?” Jeremy asked. It was a bit condescending, but Jeremy had a bit of a right to be._

 

_“Aw, man, Jeremy? You know what you need? A Squip! A Squip! A Squip! No longer a drip when you got in your grip: a Squip!” He danced around before flushing his toilet and leaving._

 

“Ew, you don’t wash your hands?” Everyone but Jake inched away from Rich.

 

“Even I’m disgusted,” the announcer said.

 

_“It’s from Japan. It’s a grey oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through my blood until it implants in my brain and it tells me what to do. It helps me to be cool. It helps me rule! Yeah!” Jeremy repeated some of Rich’s actions in a more cringey way._

 

“Well. That was enlightening, to say the least.” Jenna rubbed her eyes. “I’ll need some lighter fluid for my eyeballs, but you know what; it’s all good.”

 

“The next song is ‘Two Player Game’ starring Jeremy and Michael,” the announcer murmured overhead.

 

“Finally! I was wondering when I would get more screen time!” Michael cheered.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Mell. You get your own solo song.” The announcer’s voice was cheery.

 

“Really? That’s great!” Michael beamed.

 

“Many people have come and watched this show before, believing it to be ‘fake’. So far, you’re the favorite character,” the announcer replied.

 

“I’m the favorite? Oh man, I’m not sure what to do with myself.” Michael had a dopey grin on his face.

 

“It’s all thanks to your solo song,” he replied.

 

“Wait, who has watched this show?” Christine asked.

 

“A bunch of people from a foreign land. Different.” The announcer referred to the ‘real’ universe, unless the universe it came from was also fake? That kind of thinking could drive anyone insane.

  
“What’s the song called?” Michael asked.

 

The announcer cleared his throat. “It’s a surprise.”

 

“Alright, fine. But, still. This is awesome.” Michael stared at his hands. People liked his personality? They really liked what he did and how he acted that much? Michael wasn’t sure how he could be the favorite of, well, anything, but it made him happy.

 

“You’re my favorite person,” Jeremy whispered.

 

That made Michael’s heart flutter a few times. Jeremy said the phrase Michael wanted to hear the most.

 

“No one could ever replace my player two,” Michael responded. Jeremy kissed his cheek and Rich gagged loudly enough for them to hear.

 

“You ‘Heere’ that? That’s the sound of diabetes since you guys are trying to act all sweet ‘n’ shit,” Rich said.

 

“Any time you even glance in Jake’s direction, you give him puppy eyes. Fuck outta here,” Chloe defended Jeremy.

 

“Chlo, I have never seen anyone look at Brooke as fondly as you do. She is the most special thing in the world to you,” Jake said.

 

Chloe stuttered a bit and huffed. Brooke patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, Chloe. I’m glad that you feel that way!”

 

“Of course I do.” She gnawed on her bottom lip.

 

“So, does that mean we get to be the most normal couple?” Jenna asked.

 

“I would hope so. Jeremy and Michael give each other too much bedroom eyes, Jake and Rich literally fall in love at any moment, and Chloe would kill anyone that looks in Brooke’s direction in the wrong way, “ Christine criticized.

 

“Well, Goddamn. She’s right, but it doesn’t make the pain go away,” Michael clutched at his heart like she thrusted a dagger into it.

 

“Alright, enough of this clash of couples, we got a musical finish,” Brooke said. She lowkey was more into it than Christine was.

 

“Seconded,” Christine, of course, followed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanizing Rich? In MY fanfiction? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> And, of course, the announcer was talking about Michael's solo in More than Survive. That's DEFINITELY what got me into this fandom.
> 
> *slides search history of Michael in the Bathroom into trash*


	4. Two Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyf_riends show off their friendship and everyone lowkey thinks 2PG is gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things!
> 
> 1\. If anyone wants to write me a "Michael is hot without his glasses" fic I will love you forever.  
> 2\. I'm not ignoring anyone's comments, but I decided that I'll start responding to the ones that express criticism or question something. When someone says this fic is good, I'm thankful for that, but I think it's just repetitive to keep replying to those comments.  
> 3\. Next chapter will be Friday!

_Two beanbags literally fell from the ceiling onto the stage. “Apocalypse of the Damned!” Michael cheered._

 

_“Level nine!” Jeremy caught a controller Michael threw._

 

_“The cafetorium!” They both finished._

 

“Oh my God, you guys are such dorks,” Jenna giggled.

 

“That was a hard level.” Jeremy smiled while thinking of the many hours it took. They were well spent because he was playing with Michael.

 

They jumped on their bean bags with techno music in the background. They leaned awkwardly a few times and stare into the crowd, pretending that there was a screen.

 

_“Find the bad guy, push him aside. Then, move on forward with your friend at your side.” They both sang._

 

“Geeks,” Rich snorted.

 

_“It’s a two player game, so when they make an attack, you know you got a brother gonna have your back.” They did a very synchronized ‘dance’ of sorts in their seats. “Then, you stay on track and AH~ remain on course. If they give you a smack you GA~ use your force. If you leave your brother behinds it’s lame cuz it’s an effed up world, but it’s a two player game, ha!” Their faces got hilariously close on the last ‘two player game’._

 

“Oh, I get it! When they say ‘ga use your force’, it sounds like ‘got to’,” Christine realized.

 

“That’s what you pick up from _this_?” Jenna asked.

 

“We’ve never sang while playing video games,” Jeremy said.

 

“What about Just Dance?” Michael asked.

 

“We don’t talk about that.”

 

_“So, what do you think?” Jeremy asked as they continued playing._

 

_“He’s scamming you. He’s scamming you super weirdly,” Michael responded._

 

“It wasn’t super weird,” Rich huffed.

 

“It was super weird. You could’ve been Jeremy’s soulmate and it would still be super weird if you told him about it,” Michael replied.

 

_“What if he’s not? This could be huge! All I need to do is give the guy who torments me six… hundred… he’s totally scamming me.” Jeremy’s hands drooped._

 

“Oh, so you did have common sense,” Chloe teased.

 

“I didn’t use it. Even though it wasn’t a scam, I didn’t use it.” Jeremy slid his hands down his face.

 

_“I’m doomed to be a loser until the end of the world! No, probably then, too,” Jeremy admitted._

 

_“No way!” Michael insisted. “Dude, you are cooler than a vintage cassette.”_

 

“Aw…” Brooke cooed. Michael flushed a little, but then he put on a proud smirk. Jeremy’s smile was more timid.

 

_“It’s just that no one else but me thinks that yet!” They jumped out of their seats, traded controllers, and kept playing._

 

“How did you guys do that?” Jake asked.

 

“When you only play with one person for twelve years, then you kinda know what their playing style is like. We like to switch controllers when there are parts that the other is better at. Like, I’m better with machine guns and snipers while Jeremy can use a shotgun and pistols like a pro,” Michael answered.

 

“Like Fortnite?” Jake beamed.

 

Jeremy and Michael gave each other that look. The one that said ‘Motherfucking fake gamer.’

 

_“You’re just a nothing in this highschool scheme. But it’s no big cuz you and I are a team.” Michael stood up. “We like out of print games, retro skates, got a pacman tattoo!” He went over to Jeremy and pulled up his sleeve. They then returned to their original sitting positions._

 

“You have a pacman tattoo?” Brooke asked.

 

“Temporary.” Michael pointed.

 

_“Nobody here appreciates, but soon we’ll be together where they do… Cause guys like us are cool in college! Cool in college, this I know!” Michael started dancing in his seat._

 

“You guys are so funny,” Christine said.

 

Michael stuck up his nose in a typical lofty way.

 

“I don’t think that you know how ‘cool in college’ works,” Rich said.

 

Michael basically deflated.

 

_Michael started poking Jeremy. “Guys like us are cool in college! We rule in college! Listen, bro!”_

 

Jeremy smiled at Michael for a brief moment before turning back to the screen.

 

_“High school is hell, but we navigate it well. Cuz what we do, is we make it a two player game!” Michael expounded before returning to the game._

 

“It did cheer me up a little when you said all that,” Jeremy said.

 

Not enough, Michael silently added. But he kissed Jeremy’s forehead anyway.

 

_“Zombie!” They screamed. “Watch out! Ah! Wah! Ugh!” They groaned. Michael fell back while Jeremy stood up._

 

_“As losers we have fought together for years.” Michael kept playing as Jeremy monologued. “Both Nintendo zombies and our popular peers. Now, I’m stuck on a level and I want to move on.”_

 

“The way you say popular peers just makes me cringe.” Surprisingly, that came from Jake.

 

Christine leaned forward to smack his arm. She was the leader of the Jeremy x Michael fan club and would defend them to the death.

 

_“Just wait two years whereupon you’ll realize guys like us are-” Michael sat Jeremy down._

 

_“Cool in college. Cool in college. Won’t be lame.” Michael and Jeremy bounced from side to side._

 

_“Dude, I know, I get it-” Jeremy had to keep Michael’s hands off his controller._

 

_“Guys like us are cool in college.” They moved side to side again._

 

_“But we’re not in college.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s controller, so he grabbed his as revenge._

 

_“All the same. High school is wack-” Michael started._

 

“Wack?” Chloe asked.

 

“Crack?” Christine repeated, a small grin on her face.

 

_“But we have each other’s back,” Michael continued. They threw their controllers in the air and switched._

 

_“It’s me and you-” Michael started._

 

_“We make it a two player game!” They both finished._

 

_They moved off the beanbags. “Agh!” They cringed. “Oh!” They looked happy._

 

“That’s such a mood, those two sounds,” Jenna said.

 

_“Zombie!” They freaked out._

 

_“Hello?” Jeremy’s dad knocked._

 

_“Blood!”_

 

_“Son?”_

 

_“Claws!”_

 

_“Jeremy!”_

 

_“Pause.” Michael face planted onto the floor._

 

“Literally everything Michael does is a mood.” Brooke pointed at his stage counterpart.

 

“What can I say?” He chuckled. “If you raise my social link, you’ll get an experience boost with every persona. It’s why everyone craves my friendship,” he whispered. Michael and Jeremy were alright to make gaming references, but he didn’t want to be called a weeaboo for liking Persona.

 

_Jeremy did a one eighty, looked at his dad, and did another one eighty. “Agh, dad, pants!”_

 

“Why does he never wear pants?” Chloe asked. It wasn’t even mocking.

 

Jeremy had an answer for that, but it wasn’t something that a person was supposed to bring up in a conversation. “He just doesn’t like wearing pants at home,” Jeremy said.

 

_“Is that a girl? You’re here with a girl?” Michael stood up. “Oh, hi Michael.”_

 

That made everyone laugh. Michael got the most joy out of that.

 

_“Hey, Mr. Heere.” Michael sat down._

 

_“I was going to order a pizza. You boys want something?” He asked._

 

_“Did you get dressed today? Like, at all?” Jeremy asked. His tone was way too harsh for someone like his dad._

 

_“They didn’t need me at the office. So, I worked at home.” He messed up Jeremy’s hair. The boy in question flinched._

 

 _“Most people wear_ **_pants_ ** _at home.”_

 

_“That’s why most people… aren’t your father.” A beat passed. “Good talk.”_

 

“Geez, Jeremy, why are you acting like such a douchebag?” Chloe asked.

 

Jeremy turned a bit red. Did he ever apologize to his dad for how he acted? Jeremy knew that he apologized for the Squip, but not his actions beforehand.

 

“It was a little unsettling to see that, Jeremy,” Christine admitted. His face turned a bit more red.

 

“I wouldn’t ever be able to talk to my dad like that. He would kill me,” Jenna laughed. She was trying to ease the tension, but it only served to make the pit in Jeremy’s stomach grow worse.

 

“Guys, can you just _shut up_ for a moment.” Michael pointed at the screen.

 

_“How’s he doing?” Michael asked while they were shooting zombies._

 

_“How does it look?”_

 

_“You heard from her?”_

 

“A girlfriend of yours, Jeremy?” Rich teased. Wow, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

“Yeah, close. You’ll see,” Michael replied in a more sunny tone than usual. A bit too sunny.

 

_“No. And who cares? I-If mom… moved on, then why can’t he?”_

 

_“Hey!”_

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Chloe said. “I thought that you were just having a mood swing or something.”

 

Jeremy wished that he could die in that moment. Somehow, the apologies and sympathies felt worse than the insults and misunderstandings. He tried to give vague responses like ‘it’s alright’, but they wouldn’t stop pushing.

 

“Guys? Back off.” Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“That’s not what I implied, but I know that you’re not,” Michael replied.

 

“Fuck it.” Jeremy basically jumped on Michael and wrapped his arms around his neck. The taller man let out a tiny ‘oof’ sound, but he returned it by snaking his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

 

Rich, for once, didn’t make a gagging noise. They let the boys have their intimate moment for a little while.

 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” Jeremy kept saying it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Michael was always there for him, and Jeremy really wished that he would never stop appreciating him like he did during the Squipcident.

 

“I’m always here, aren’t I?” Michael shrugged. A few seconds passed. “My legs are going to fall asleep, dude.”

 

“It takes about thirty seconds for the cuddle hormone to be released. We have to keep hugging,” Jeremy insisted. Michael barked out a laugh and rubbed Jeremy’s back for a little bit.

 

A little bit more than thirty seconds passed since they started hugging and Jeremy returned to his seat. His hand found itself in Michael’s.

 

_“Rich said that his hookup is at Payless, right? So what if we go there ourselves? Just to see if his story checks out?” Jeremy suggested._

 

_“And if it does?” Michael asked. “Will you be too cool for m… video games?” He slapped his controller._

 

Jeremy looked at Michael for a brief moment before turning away.

 

_“No way!” Jeremy promised. “You know that you are my favorite person. That doesn’t mean that I can’t dream…”_

 

“Aw, oh my God.” Christine patted Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“How were you guys not dating?” Brooke wondered.

 

“He was, well, is my best friend,” Jeremy said.

 

Michael couldn’t help but be bitter about the Squipcident. He knew that it happened a while ago, but the musical stirred up bad memories and basically teased Michael with them. Just for that, Michael hated Jeremy a little bit. Not as much as he hated the announcer, but he could recognize that it was there.

 

But then he thought of how awful Jeremy felt about himself after the incident and how many nights the shorter man laid awake in regret. Michael thought of how he would go through Hell (he technically did by losing Jeremy for a while) for his boyf and how his heart warmed a bit when Jeremy smiled. Michael wondered if he truly felt any hate for Jeremy and ultimately decided that he was just being bitter. Jeremy apologized with his physical health, mental health, thousands of ‘I’m sorrys’, and hugs. Michael wouldn’t ever ask for anything more from him as long as he would never do it again.

 

It would be wrong of him to feel any contempt, right? That would be unfair, right? Jeremy still hurt inside and so did Michael, but Jeremy’s pain was far worse. That meant Michael had to help. His pain could be focused on when Jeremy was okay.

 

_“Is it really true? I’m your favowite person?” Michael leaned in._

 

_Jeremy chuckled. “Yeah, we’re never not going to be a team! High school is shit! So, you gotta help me conquer it. It’s just what we do…”_

 

_“We make it a two player game…” They both finished._

 

“Literally, I ship it,” Jenna squealed.

 

_“Find the bad guy, push them aside.” These two women came out and took their controllers.   “Then move on forward with your friend at your side.” They jumped up and started running in place like a bunch of geeks._

 

Michael and Jeremy looked away from the screen while everyone else laughed.

 

_“It’s a two player game, so when they make an attack…” They started fist bumping the air, but in opposite directions. “You know you got a brother gonna have your back.” They high fived twice._

 

“I’m sorry, but this is so geek-” Rich started.

 

“We know,” Michael and Jeremy interrupted. They smiled and said jinx to each other.

 

_“Then you stay on track and AH~ remain on course.” While Michael and Jeremy were moving around, they backed up away from some chairs that moved into the scene on ‘Ah’._

 

“Me,” Brooke said.

 

_“If they give you a smack ya GAH~ to use your force!” They both backed away from the tables rolling in on ‘Gah’._

 

“Me,” Jenna agreed.

 

_“If you leave your brother behind it’s lame cuz it’s an effed up world, but it’s a two player game, HA~!” They both got up on chairs. “Two player game…!” They danced like complete morons before jumping off. “Two player game…!” They jogged around while the scene changed. “Hey-ey-ey!” They did their signature handshake._

 

Everyone burst into applause, no matter how they felt about it.

 

“Suddenly, every teenage girl that sees this musical thinks being a gamer is hot or something,” Chloe sighed.

 

“I mean, lowkey, their actors are hot. Even though they look similar,” Rich said. Everyone just stared at him for a moment. “What?” He obviously didn’t realize that he just called Michael and Jeremy hot.

 

“You just called Michael and Jeremy hot!” Jenna cackled from her seat.

 

“I said that their actors looked hot!”

 

“THEY LOOK THE EXACT SAME, ALBEIT A FEW HAIRSTYLE OR CLOTHING DIFFERENCES!” Jenna didn’t know if she would die from his stupidity or laughing too hard. Probably both.

 

_Michael and Jeremy ended up at Payless. Jeremy looked normal, but Michael had his hood up and he looked like a drug dealer. Everyone could see the shady guy, along with Jeremy and the man with sunglasses on. Jeremy shuffled forward. “Hi… I like your sideburns.” His voice went an octave deeper. Like some stereotypical white thug. Even stage Michael looked confused._

 

“Don’t… don’t ever do that again,” Christine suggested.

 

_“Wolverine, right?” He asked in that same tone of voice._

 

_“What are you doing?” Michael mouthed before pointing back to the Squip dealer._

 

_“Let’s see the money,” the guy said._

 

_“What?” Jeremy asked._

 

_The guy turned to face Jeremy. “It’s from Japan. It’s a grey oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do.” He did the stupid hand motions and his voice got more robotic as time went on._

 

“I would’ve ran for the hills,” Jake admitted. “How did you even trust that guy?” A beat passed. “How did you even think of trusting Rich?”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You almost scammed Jeremy two hundred dollars, dude,” Jake said.

 

“Okay, so? The Squip said that I needed that money to update my wardrobe! I wasn’t going to argue with it,” Rich huffed.

 

_“How did you know why I’m here?” Jeremy murmured._

 

_The guy burst into a fit of laughter. “Just look at you kid.” Jeremy pulled out the money. “Is that four hundred?”_

 

_“Four?” Jeremy hadn’t realized that Rich scammed him._

 

_“Is that a problem?” The guy got up in his face._

 

_“Uh, no, there’s this guy at my school who told m-” Michael started heaving and coughing loudly._

 

_“I mean, uh, four hundred! Yes, if you insist!” Jeremy agreed. He hid the money behind his back and then saved two hundred dollars before handing it back. The guy sniffed the money before going off somewhere._

 

_“Ladies running shoes?” Jeremy deadpanned after seeing the box. Jeremy and Michael looked inside._

 

_“Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta.” The guy moved the box away before Jeremy could grab at it. He showed the box again and Jeremy tried again. “Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh.”_

 

_The guy opened the box again, Jeremy tried for a third time, and he promptly closed it. Again. “Just so we’re clear. This is untested technology and it’s not exactly legal, so that’s why you’re paying for it with cash in the back of a shoe store. I take no responsibility for what you might do with it. Or what it might do with you.”_

 

_“What it might-” Jeremy started._

 

_“ **To activate it** ! Take it with Mountain Dew. **I don’t know why!** ” He pointed at Michael for some reason on that last sentence. “Just… something about Mountain Dew. And this is important- we’re sold out!” He interrupted himself when Jenna came in._

 

“Oh, hey, I ruined the plot,” Jenna said with false excitement.

 

_“Of… shoes?” Jenna asked._

 

_“Oh… oh, you’re here for shoes.” It looked really weird to have Jenna standing there while the guy held out a box of lady’s running shoes to Jeremy._

 

_“Payless,” She murmured._

 

_“My bad,” The guy chuckled sheepishly._

 

_“Wait, you were saying something that’s important!” Jeremy insisted._

 

_“Oh, yeah!” He laid a palm on Michael and Jeremy’s shoulders. “All sales final.” He turned to Jenna. “Right this way, miss. We just got in a killer pair of pumps.”_

 

“You didn’t think anything, oh, I don’t know, suspicious was happening?” Chloe turned to Jenna.

 

“Of course I did! It wasn’t any of my business, though. If people do drugs, they do drugs. Everyone already knows that Michael and Jeremy are stoners, so no one would care,” Jenna said.

 

“How do people know about that?” Jeremy asked.

 

“You guys posted instagram stuff while you were high,” Jenna said.

 

“But no one follows that page. No one followed that page, I mean.” Jeremy raised his eyebrows. He and Michael got popular through osmosis of their friends, so some people besides the Squip squad talked to them occasionally. But Jeremy thought that he had deleted that stuff after he was conscious enough to do so.

 

“I ghosted your account.”

 

“The next songs that will be played are The Squip Enters and Be More Chill Part One,” the announcer said.

 

“Woah, slow down those title drops.” Jenna held up her hands defensively.

 

“The Squip Enters is more of an introduction than a song. If you count Jeremy screaming as a song, then it is quite the banger!” The announcer laughed.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait for this,” Michael poked Jeremy.

 

“Stop it, it tickles,” Jeremy began cackling.

 

“Really, now?” Michael already knew that Jeremy was ticklish, but the question was rhetorical, anyway. He lifted up Jeremy’s shirt a little and got his sides.

 

“Michael, stop!” Jeremy said between fits of laughter. “I’m dying, here!”

 

“You’re dying, ‘Heere?’” He wondered.

 

“Shut-gah-up!” Jeremy pushed Michael off.

 

“Fine.” Michael gave up.

 

Jeremy then got at Michael’s sides and started tickling him in return. “I will save Colony Nine!”

 

“Out of eVEry pOSsible reference?” Michael’s voice cracked a bit while laughing so hard. He swatted at Jeremy’s hands and they both gave up, their cheeks flushed.

 

“Don’t kick me, please.” Brooke shielded her face.

 

“Sorry. I can’t control myself whenever Michael tickles me.” Jeremy hit his boyfriend on the arm.

 

“You did the same thing!”

 

“You started it!”

 

“We ready to continue?” The announcer deadpanned.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just get this over with,” Jeremy sighed. The breaks between each song were nice, but they would ultimately end up to the revisitation of things that he’d rather forget.

 

Jeremy took a deep breath. Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Jeremy jumped a bit in surprise before smiling at him.

  
“Got your back, dude,” he promised.

 

“And I got yours.”

 

“Cause it’s an effed up world-”

 

“But it’s a two player game.” That mantra was real for them. It wasn’t just a lyric in the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel too great about this chapter.


	5. Be More Chill Pt. 1 + Do You Wanna Ride? + Be More Chill Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad continues to listen to the musical, and they see how Jeremy ended up being Squipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to get progressively darker as time goes on, so I think that now is the best time to say that. I doubt that I'll have to change this to explicit, but I'll have to see.
> 
> Also, it makes me really happy when people appreciate the references I make.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter came later in the day than usual, I was a bit busy today.
> 
> Edit: Wow I keep messing up which song is supposed to come next at the end of this chapter and I realized after two comments that I'm a moron. I also wrote two dialogue tags for Michael in a row. What am I doing?

_“Sure hope you’re worth four hundred dollars,” Jeremy sighed._

 

_“Four hundred and one. Don’t forget the Mountain Dew,” Michael said. A well endowed woman randomly walked by the two of them._

 

“What the heck,” Christine said.

 

“I don’t even know,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“And this is the moment where my reputation goes from outlaw to infamous. All because of a floppy disk,” Michael sighed. He once didn’t have much of a reputation, but he didn’t feel alienated from the rest of the world when Jeremy was around.

 

“Did you just make an Infamous reference?” Jake beamed.

 

“That’s it, Jeremy, Jake’s my new best friend.” Michael leaned over to give him a high five.

 

“I understood the reference!” Jeremy squawked.

 

“Yeah, but he did, too. Don’t you see how great that is?” Michael grinned. He took off his glasses for a moment to rub at his eyes and then put them back on.

 

_“If this works… my whole life could change. We should split it. You helped me get it. We should both benefit, right?” Jeremy wondered._

 

_“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Michael let out an unsure sound. “Besides, I like knowing that when you’re cool, you’ll owe me.”_

 

Jeremy turned to Michael, but the taller man clamped a hand over his mouth. “No more apologies. Okay?”

 

“Thank you for being here.” Jeremy said after Michael moved his palm.

 

_“Alright… here goes everything.” Jeremy took it and drank the mountain dew. He looked like he was about to throw it up from how he swallowed it._

 

“You having an aneurysm?” Rich wondered.

 

“It looked like he was choking,” Christine said worriedly.

 

_“How does it taste?” Michael asked._

 

_“Minty.”_

 

_“How do you feel?” He tried._

 

_“Like… a chump.” Jeremy sounded so excited on that first word._

 

“Yeah, it took a few minutes to activate for me, too. I had a really bad headache and I flailed. A lot,” Rich said.

 

“Wait, is that why you flipped out at the mall?” Christine realized. Jake piped up at that, too.

 

“Yeah… wait, I never told you guys?” Jeremy widened his eyes. “Oops.”

 

_“Nothing? At all?” Michael huffed. “Try to say something cool!”_

 

Everyone laughed at that.

 

_“I think I just blew my bar mitzvah money on a wintergreen tic tac,” Jeremy sighed._

 

_“Yeah, not cool.”_

 

“Hey, think about this way: if it hadn’t worked, then at least you would’ve kept those two hundred dollars,” Brooke tried.

 

“Thanks Brooke. You’re the real hero of this story,” Jeremy said. He wasn’t even being sarcastic.

 

_“Please leave me to mourn in my chili fries. Forever,” Jeremy said._

 

_“Five minutes. But then I’m eating right back here,” Michael promised._

 

“Aw, were you going to get his money back?” Christine cooed.

 

“Yeah…” Michael pulled at his sweater awkwardly.

 

_“Wait, where are you going?” Jeremy called._

 

_“This guy at Spencer’s Gifts is going to hook me up with a case of crystal pepsi!” Michael grinned. “It’s like regular pepsi,” he started. “Just clear!”_

 

“Oh,” Christine lowkey was memorizing each boyf_riends moment that was going on. She was going to get Jenna to spam it across social media and put them at the top as the school’s best couple.

 

Unfortunately, Michael ruined that one.

 

“Wait, wasn’t that discontinued in the nineties?” Jake asked.

 

_“Wait, wasn’t that discontinued in the nineties?” Jeremy asked._

 

“Oh, what the fuck~?” Rich held out that last syllable for a moment.

 

_“That’s what makes it so awesome!” Michael whooped and ran out._

 

“You’re such a geek,” Jeremy grinned.

 

“Dork.”

 

“Weeb.”

 

“Furry.”

 

“No, I’m not?”

 

“Well, I’m not a weeb.”

 

_Christine and Jake enter again. “Shouldn’t we wait for the rest of the cast?” Christine wondered._

 

_“We’re not meeting the rest of the cast,” Jake said as Jeremy walked away._

 

“Wow, Jake, lying? Wow…” Chloe clicked her tongue.

 

“Oh my God, leave me alone,” Jake turned a little red. He hadn’t ever been so infatuated with someone, so he was a bit awkward. So what?

 

_“I figured that you and I could get to know each other. Alone. That’s why I’m taking you to one of my favorite spots in the universe. Sbar-” Everyone could see Jeremy walking backwards into Jake._

 

That resulted in an uproar of laughter with Jeremy shrinking his seat. Why did the musical have to show _that_ particular moment?

 

_“Oh~ sorry, hey Christine!” Jeremy shouted._

 

_“Jeremy, I didn’t see you there,” Christine said._

 

_“Yeah, dude, you’re kind of hard to notice.”_

 

Christine’s cheeks flushed red. She missed all the subtle insults thrown at Jeremy along with the not-so-subtle ones, too. Christine really wished that she noticed Jeremy before everything happened and stood up for him more before and during the Squipcident.

 

_“The best part is that they let you pick whatever you want-” Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to walk away._

 

_“Wait, there’s something I need to t-tell you,” he insisted._

 

“I would’ve made a complete idiot of myself if I admitted my feelings there,” Jeremy realized. He groaned and wondered just how many times he could have _fucked up everything_ and how much he did fuck up, anyway.

 

_“Now?” Jake questioned._

 

_“I… I…” Jeremy started. “Ow.”_

 

_“Target female: inaccessible.”_

 

“Oh, that’s not right,” Chloe chuckled.

 

_“Jeremy?” Christine rushed to his side. Jenna started taking a video instead of helping._

 

“Jenna, why didn’t you help?” Christine turned to her.

 

“Don’t shoot the messenger!” Jenna shielded herself with her arms.

 

“You’re the sender, though!”

 

“And the messenger!”

 

_“Ow? What the hell?” Jeremy began squirming on the floor._

 

_“Please excuse some mild discomfort.”_

 

“That… doesn’t look mild,” Brooke cringed. Rich nodded in empathy.

 

_“ **Mild?** ” Jeremy shouted._

 

_“Jeremy, what’s wrong?” Christine wondered._

 

_“Dude, the freak’s freaking out!” Jake yelled._

 

“Geez, Jake, way to go. You ruin everything with your big, fat mouth,” Chloe huffed.

 

_“Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.”_

 

_Jeremy rose up quickly. “Woah woah woah woah woah woah weh weh weh,” Jeremy started. Jenna walked away, video intact. “I’m fine… I just needed to-”_

 

_“Discomfort level may increase.”_

 

“Uh oh,” everyone said.

 

_“Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure: complete. Jeremy Heere…” Jenna recorded again as Jeremy had a spasm on the floor and convulsed in pain._

 

“Glad to know you always had my back, Jenna.” Jeremy said through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I spread info, it’s just my personality!”

 

_“Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor… Your Squip.” The man similar to Keanu Reeves said._

 

“What? Mine was kermit,” Rich said.

 

_“You look like… Keanu Reeves.” Jeremy stared at a cool looking guy on the platform._

 

_“My default mode. I can also be set for **Sean Connery** , Jack Nicholson , or **S** e **x** y **A** n **i** m **e** F **e** m **a** l **e** ,” Squip said. He started pelvic thrusting._

 

“Oh my God,” Rich facepalmed. “If you chose the anime female, I swear to G-”

 

“I didn’t!” Jeremy yelled.

 

_“Keanu’s fine. Can everyone see you?” Jeremy started waving his arms around._

 

_“I exist only in your mind. All they see is you, having an animated conversation with yourself. So, don’t do that. Just think at me. Like you’re telepathic.”_

 

_“Like X-Men!” Jeremy beamed._

 

“Oh, man, your Squip must have hated you,” Rich sighed.

 

_“I can see this is going to be difficult. You want to be more chill,” it said._

 

“Oh, title drop. I’m out,” Jenna said.

 

_“Don’t you mean… be more coo-”_

 

_“I do not. Human social activity is governed by rules and I have the processing capacity to understand those rules. And pass them on to you.” Then the music kicked up._

 

 _“_ _Take your hands out of your pockets. Arch your back, puff out your chest. Add some swagger to your gate or you'll look like a mas-tur-ba-tor._ _Fix your posture, then the rest-”_

 

_“But I am a masturbator!” Jeremy insisted._

 

“Oh my God,” Chloe groaned. “I’m sick of the sex jokes! Please!”

 

_“We’ll fix that.”_

 

“Good!” Chloe shouted.

 

Jeremy froze for a moment. He wondered if the song would mention how the shocks left him with quite a few traumas that included: no more masturbating, no more slouching, no more hands in pockets, less of a backbone to commands and demands, no more stuttering, and a few more things. While sex helped with that first one, it wasn’t like Jeremy told anyone that he couldn’t truly relax anymore. It was embarrassing and it would only lead to everyone getting worried.

 

Besides, at least some of those weren’t necessarily bad habits to have.

 

_“All your nerdiness is ugly-”_

 

_“I thought I was more of a geek.”_

 

“Nerd is smart, geek is liking stuff like Dungeons ‘n’ Dragons,” Brooke explained. “You’re actually right about that one, Jeremy,” she said.

 

“I’m actually not bad at school, thank you very much,” Jeremy huffed. He got low A’s and high B’s, usually. Nothing outstanding, of course.

 

_“All your stammering is a chore.”_

 

_“Wha-wha-what?”_

 

“Your stuttering is… cute,” Michael trailed off. Jeremy held his breath. Did Michael just notice that Jeremy didn’t stammer anymore?

 

“What, were you just lying to make me feel better?” That was funny coming from Jeremy. He was doing the same thing to Michael.

 

“No, it’s just that… nevermind.” Michael waved him off.

 

_“Your tics and fidgets are persistent and your charm is non-existent. Fix your vibe, then fix some more,” it continued._

 

_“Buh,” Squip said when it saw Jeremy move to put his hands in his pockets._

 

_“Wha? ” Jeremy tried._

 

_“Buh,” Squip interrupted._

 

_“Wah?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Ah!”_

 

 _“_ **_STOP_ ** _.”_

 

_“Ugh.”_

 

Jenna let out a small laugh. “That was a little bit funny.”

 

“You have been stopped,” Chloe quoted. Everyone except Brooke and Jeremy understood the Vine reference.

 

_“Oh~ everything about you is so terrible,” it took a deep breath. “Whoa~ everything about you makes me wanna die!”_

 

_“Jesus Christ.”_

 

“Jeremy.” Michael turned.

 

“No.”

 

“We should tal-”

 

“We really shouldn’t.”

 

“You never told me th-”

 

“I didn’t want to!”

 

“But-”

 

“It’s done, it’s over. Okay?” Jeremy pleaded. He could feel the electricity run through his veins at a billion miles per hour and it put him back into good posture.

 

_“So don’t freak out! And don’t resist! And have no doubt!” Squip started. “If I assit, you wi-i-i-i-ill, be more chill!”_

 

Jeremy slouched again and a distinct shocking sound went off. _“Ow! Did you just… shock me?”_

 

_“Spinal stimulation. You were slouching.”_

 

Everyone froze and faced the willowy boy in question.

 

“The intensity of those shocks are just for extra effect, guys. I was shocked lightly, okay?” Jeremy lied. The Squip taught him to lie, even to Michael.

 

“Jeremy-” Rich started. He turned around and lifted his shirt. Electrocution marks ran across his back. All dark and splotchy, but more mild than Jeremy’s.

 

“Rich?” Jake looked at him sadly, but the scars didn’t surprise him.

 

“I’m alright. Jeremy, you’re not alone here,” Rich promised.

 

Everyone offered up similar platitudes.

 

“I promise you that I’m okay. If something was really going on, I would tell you,” Jeremy lied. “I don’t want to lift up my shirt because I get hung up on my skin a lot. Okay?”

 

“You guys just want to keep watching, then?” Jake suggested. Jeremy nodded vigorously. Anything to take the attention off him.

 

“You sure you’re just shy?” Michael asked. A drop of sweat rolled down Jeremy’s neck.

 

“Yes.”

 

_“First things first, go buy a new shirt.” It pointed towards a store._

 

_“What’s wrong with my-”_

 

_“It’s better if you just comply. My job’s to color your aesthetic and make you seem much less pathetic. Just step and fetch, don’t ask me why.”_

 

“After this, we’re giving Jeremy a group hug,” Christine demanded.

 

“I really don’t want-”

 

“You’re getting a group hug,” Michael insisted.

 

“I agree,” Brooke said.

 

“I concur with that,” Jenna smiled.

 

“Sure, fine,” Rich shrugged.

 

“Okay,” Jake agreed.

 

“You’re getting a group hug,” Chloe finalized.

 

“Geez, okay,” the idea should’ve repulsed Jeremy, should’ve made him disgusted. Who would hug someone like him? But then, he realized that that question had already been answered; they want to hug him for some reason. It made his heart melt a little, but he wanted to keep up the cool, no, chill, facade.

 

_“Pick that one,” Squip said._

 

_“It has a picture of Eminem,” Jeremy cringed._

 

“Oh, so that’s why you had that shirt,” Michael realized.

 

“Mmhmm.” Jeremy nodded.

 

_“If you’re so astute, what do you need me for?”_

 

_“Do people still listen to Eminem?” Jeremy wondered._

 

“I do!” Jenna huffed.

 

_“Irrelevant. My quantum structure enables me to envision possible futures. I envision a future in which you wear an Eminem shirt and things turn out well.”_

 

“How is that possible?” Christine wondered.

 

“It’s from Japan,” Jeremy and Rich replied. Jeremy’s tone was more unsure, though.

 

_“What if someone quizzes me about his music?” Jeremy asked._

 

_“My database is infinite and instantaneous.”_

 

“Could it have helped me with science?” Chloe wondered.

 

_“How are you with math homework?” Jeremy wondered._

 

Jeremy did remember struggling in that class until the Squip did some hardwiring to his brain that made the numbers comprehensible. It was actually his best class. The thought of that gave Jeremy hives, but he couldn’t help but thank it for everything it gave him. It was so confusing to explain. He had plenty of reasons to like and hate the Squip, but he wasn’t sure which outweighed the other: was Jeremy supposed to hate it because of the torture and mental suffering or thank it because of how much better it made him socially and academically?

 

_“I’m a supercomputer, Jeremy. I’m made of math,” Squip chirped._

 

“Man, maybe I should’ve bought one. Besides the whole destruction of the world part, it seems great,” Chloe sighed. That didn’t get her the laughs that she expected.

 

“Chloe? What the heck?” Christine gaped at her. “Why would you say that?”

 

“It was just a jo-”

 

“They literally suffered. Rich and Jeremy. Why would you ever want that?” Christine pointed to them.

 

“I meant that it was helpful besides the creepy shocks and possession! It’s a valid opinion!”

 

“Valid my butt, it’s a computer that makes you hate yourself and forces you to change! Rich and Jeremy became bullies because of it!” Christine argued.

 

“That was their own choice! I wouldn’t seriously take it if I kn-”

 

“But they didn’t know. That’s the whole point! It’s just such an ignorant thing to say. Just say you’re sorry and don’t make that joke again.”

 

“Christine…” Jeremy trailed off.

 

“Geez…” Rich murmured.

 

“Okay. I’m sorry. It was a stupid and ignorant thing to say. I don’t get what it was like to be Squipped except for those weird minutes where I was possessed, but I won’t say it again. Okay?” Chloe sounded genuine, surprisingly.

 

“It’s okay,” Jeremy replied.

 

“Yeah, Chlo. It’s fine." Rich nodded.

 

Brooke grabbed Chloe’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

“Rich, you’re getting in the middle of the group hug, too,” Christine demanded. She looked a little regretful at her harsh words, but she didn't speak up about it.

 

“I’m not going to even try to fight you, Caningula,” Rich submitted.

 

_“Oh~ everything about is just terrible!” Squip sang._

 

_“Everything about you sucks! Everything about you sucks!” The shoppers repeated. They seemed to be possessed. A foreshadow, of sorts?_

 

_“Whoa~ everything about you makes me wanna die!”_

 

_“Everything about you sucks! Everything about you sucks!” The shoppers repeated._

 

“Jeremy.” Michael gripped his arm. “Nothing about you sucks. You’re an amazing, kind, sweet, caring person that I’m so lucky to be dating. I’ve loved you for so long and the floppy disc isn’t around to change that.”

 

“But it is,” came out as “I know.”

 

“Everything about you is spectacular. You’re positively brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.”

 

“Doctor Who reference?” Jeremy couldn’t help but crack a smile.

 

“For you? I would make a Fortnite reference.” Michael smiled back.

 

_“All the people in the mall think you’re such a slob!” Everyone sang. “You’re such a slob! Terrible! Such a slob!”_

 

“Okay, fuck off. Everyone who said that!” Michael shouted at the screen.

 

“Yeah! Jeremy doesn’t deserve your crap!” Christine agreed.

 

“Guys, what are you doing?” Jeremy looked around.

 

“I don’t get why we’re shouting at a screen, but I agree with what they’re saying!” Chloe chimed in.

 

“Jeremy, you’re a fantastic person. If Chloe and I and you and Michael don’t work out, I’ll give you another shot if you want!” Brooke promised.

 

“Brooke, that’s…” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“Jeremy’s a good dude, stop being mean!” Jake tried his best.

 

“We bisexuals have to stick together, right? We’re the OG Squipped!” Rich grinned wickedly.

 

“I’ll tell everyone to sing you happy birthday on your birthday. It’s October 30th, right?” Jenna asked.

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“Jeremy. Don’t be afraid,” Christine’s eyes twinkled.

 

“I’m not. It’s the wizard, well, Squip, that should be afraid. Right?” Jeremy whispered back.

 

When he and Christine talked about what happened after Jeremy almost Squipped the school, the topic of Wicked came up and they made their own mantra to remember that Jeremy overcame the Squip, in the end. That **they** won, not that stupid mind controller. It reminded Jeremy of a different saying, one that he once said with fierce determination and certainty. It was about voices, but he wasn’t quite sure what he exactly said. He knew it was clever, but that was it.

 

“You guys ready to continue?” The announcer cleared his throat. Jeremy jumped a little at hearing the voice.

 

_“And boy, can I see why!” The Squip finished. “Now you try picking a shirt.”_

 

_Jeremy picked up a fuschia shirt. “That’s a girl’s shirt,” Squip deadpanned._

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Jeremy snorted.

 

“I bet it would’ve looked great on you.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows. Jeremy pushed his face. “Bit of an equipment change, if I do say so myself,” Michael said through Jeremy’s hand.

 

_Chloe and Brooke were shopping when Jeremy bumped into them. “Oh, sorry…” Squip shocked him. “Ow!”_

 

_“Posture…” It growled._

 

_“Jerry?” Chloe tried._

 

_“Jeremy.”_

 

“Okay, I didn’t know him.” Chloe raised her hands in defense as soon as everyone looked at her. “What do you want from me?” She asked after no one looked away.

 

_“You shop here?” Stage Chloe asked._

 

_“All the time…” Jeremy affirmed._

 

_“Never,” Squip responded._

 

_“Never is what I meant to say.” Jeremy smiled fakely._

 

“Okay, I’m ashamed that I fell for that,” Brooke sighed.

 

“Yeah, I’m a dumbass. I feel like that and bitchy are going to be my defining personality traits in this,” Chloe sighed. She was right, but it wasn’t like she wanted to be called those things all the time.

 

_“Greet the beta,” Squip told him._

 

_“The beta?” Jeremy thought. “Oh, hey Brooke,” he said._

 

“Did he just call me a beta female? Oh, hell no.” Brooke wanted to throw popcorn at the screen, but there was none around.

 

“What’s a beta female?” Jake asked.

 

“Alpha male and female refer to popular people like jocks and cheerleaders. Beta refers to… average? Not-so-popular people?” Chloe explained.

 

“What about omega?” Jeremy shut his mouth.

 

“Oh my God, no. Don’t start with me, Jeremy. Your creepy furry fiction is not something that I want to hear other people discussing,” Michael shuddered.

 

“Oh my God, that was a phase four years ago. Let it go, please!” Jeremy insisted.

 

“I don’t know what they’re talking about.” Jenna really wished she had her phone. It was awkward not always having it in her back pocket.

 

_“You look sexy,” Squip said._

 

_“I can’t say that to a hot girl! OW!” Jeremy replied in his head._

 

“Aw, you think I’m hot?” Brooke beamed.

 

Chloe glared at Jeremy and he raised his hands defensively. “I think Michael’s hotter!” He squeaked out. Michael gave a toothy grin and Chloe stopped glaring.

 

_“Don’t smile. Stare intensely. Speak like you don’t care about your own death,” it advised._

 

_“Looking pretty sexy, Brooke,” Jeremy said it in a ‘cool guy’ tone._

 

_“Thanks.” Brooke’s tone was a bit sultry._

 

“I did lowkey have a crush on Jeremy before the Squip,” Brooke admitted.

 

“You **what**?” Jeremy and Jenna shouted.

 

“I never told anyone? Well, I never told anyone before we all became friends because I would’ve been excommunicated from popularity, but you know… all good…”

 

“Honestly? I can’t blame you,” Jeremy sighed. It would’ve been a great boost to his self esteem to hear that Brooke liked him _before_ he changed himself completely.

 

“I would’ve still felt like the luckiest guy on Earth if I dated you before the Squip. Now? I still feel like the luckiest guy on Earth,” Michael said.

 

Christine let out an obnoxious ‘aww’ and promptly apologized for ruining the moment.

 

_“Is that a girl’s shirt?” Chloe pointed._

 

_“No,” Jeremy said._

 

_“Yes,” Squip said._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“Repeat after me: I saw it in the window and I couldn’t dismiss-” The Squip raised his hands together and separated them in front of his face._

 

_“I saw it in the window and I couldn’t dismiss-” Jeremy copied the action, too._

 

_“I was dating a girl and she had a shirt just like this.”_

 

_“I was dating a girl and she had a shirt just like this.”_

 

_“It’s still painful…”_

 

_“It’s still painful…” Jeremy gripped his heart._

 

“Jeremy can really act, gosh dang,” Christine praised.

 

“It’s easy when someone is telling you what to do and how to do it,” Jeremy replied sardonically before covering his mouth.

 

“Christ.” Rich widened his eyes.

 

“Uh, sorry.” Jeremy shrank in his seat.

 

“No, it’s fine. It was just that… that was some unexpected backbone,” Christine replied.

 

“It was kind of mean, though,” Brooke admitted.

 

“I think that Jeremy Heere can afford to be mean once a millenia,” Rich guffawed.

 

_“So who was this **mystery girl** ?” Chloe sneered._

 

_“You’ve probably never heard of he-” Jeremy started._

 

_“Ma-de-line…” Squip interrupted._

 

_“Ma-de-line…” Jeremy repeated awkwardly._

 

“That stopped my heart for a moment,” Chloe said.

 

“Back then?” Christine wondered.

 

“No, now. Back then, I was about to throw hands.”

 

_“She’s Fre-e-e-e-e-ench,” Jeremy explained._

 

“She isn’t French, oh my God, don’t get me started,” Chloe began. “Madeline is the fakest person ever. Mannequins are more real than she is, and it pisses me off to no end. She’s white, but she called herself African American!”

 

“African Americans can be white. Ever watch Mean Girls?” Brooke wondered.

 

_“Ugh, she is not French! She just pretends to be for attention!” Chloe growled._

 

_“Madeline broke up with you?” Brooke offered sympathy._

 

_“Yeah…” Jeremy started._

 

_“No…” Squip replied._

 

_“I mean-”_

 

_“I broke up with her!” Squip communicated._

 

_“I broke up with her!” Jeremy repeated._

 

_“Cause she was cheating on me…” Squip exaggerated the emotion a bit._

 

_“Cause she was **cheating on me!** ” Jeremy exaggerated a bit too much._

 

“I’m not surprised that I believed Jeremy, now that I think about it. Who hasn’t Madeline cheated on?” Chloe wondered.

 

“She didn't cheat on Dustin. Yet,” Jenna said.

 

“They’ve been dating for a month which is a whole record,” Brooke supplied.

 

_“Hey, Hamlet. Be more chill!” Squip scolded._

 

_Chloe turned to Brooke. “What did I tell you? She’s such a slut.”_

 

_“You’re so much better off without her, Jeremy.”_

 

_“Obviously! I mean, who does she think she is-?” Chloe started ranting._

 

“Despite not knowing me for long, you guys really stepped in to comfort me.” Jeremy looked at the two popular girls.

 

“Anyone who has beef with Madeline automatically becomes my friend,” Chloe explained.

 

“Any friend of Chloe is a friend of mine.” Brooke grinned.

 

“So how do you have friends, Brooke?” Jake roasted Chloe.

 

“Oh, shit! Chloe, you just got- Jake, I don’t like that look in her eye,” Rich interrupted himself.

 

Chloe lunged at Jake, so Christine and Jenna had to do their best to hold her down. Chloe was scrappy, but she eventually succumbed to the deadlock grips of Cinnabun.

 

“Jake, just apologize and stop roasting everyone. Chloe will cut you if you don’t,” Brooke chuckled nervously.

 

“Yeah, you might be right. Sorry, Chlo.” Jake waved. She lunged again, but the two girls managed to keep their hold.

 

_“What just happened?” Jeremy thought._

 

_“A shared negative opinion is the fastest social bond. You want someone to like you… hate who they hate,” Squip explained._

 

“Lowkey, that’s solid advice,” Chloe murmured.

 

_“Let’s get out of here,” Chloe groaned._

 

_“Brooke is going to offer you a ride. It is imperative that you accept,” Squip warned._

 

_“So, do you wanna ride?” Brooke sang._

 

_“Yes,” Squip said._

 

_“Yes, but… I’m supposed to meet my friend, Michael,” Jeremy explained._

 

“Aw, thanks!” Michael grinned.

 

_“Oh…” Brooke sagged._

 

_“Jeremy, if this is going to work, you need to do as I instruct,” it explained._

 

_“Jeremy, do you wanna ride? Do you wanna ride? Do you wanna go far?” Brooke sang._

 

“Oh, Brooke, with those pipes, you could be in a musical!” Christine praised.

 

_“Do you wanna get, Do you wanna get, Do you wanna get inside my mother’s car?” Brooke wondered._

 

“This seems dirty,” Rich chuckled.

 

_“Drive it on home, dontcha say no, Jerry, can you be coerced?” She wondered._

 

“What the hell, I never said it like that!” Brooke blushed.

 

_“Uh, huh.” The sound was cringey and sounded more like pained gasps. “Be home in a snatch, only one catch, we gotta stop for frozen yogurt first.”_

 

“What’s a snatch?” Jake asked.

 

“Who knows?” Chloe murmured.

 

_“Do you wanna ride? Do you wanna ride? Do you wanna ride? Wanna go far? Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get inside my/her mother’s car?” Brooke and Chloe harmonized._

 

“Oh my gosh, those voices are like an eargasm compilation,” Christine beamed before covering her mouth.

 

“Oh my God, Christine just cursed,” Rich’s jaw dropped.

 

“Christine, since when do you say anything besides heck, dark, and gosh?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“I just… It came out wrong, okay? I wasn’t thinking, like usual! Silly ol’ me!” Christine began having a slight panic attack.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, girlfriend. It’s okay.” Jenna wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

“It is?” Christine wondered.

 

“Yeah, it’s all good. We’re just surprised,” Jenna responded.

 

_“Drive it on home, dontcha say no, Jerry, can you be coerced?” They wondered._

 

_“Uh, huh.” The sound was, once again, cringey and sounded more like pained gasps. “Be home in a snatch, only one catch, we gotta stop for frozen yogurt first,” they sang._

 

“I sound too much like a temptress,” Chloe complained.

 

_“Pink-ink-ink-ink-ink-ink-ink-ink… Berry!” Brooke finished._

 

That got a good chuckle out everyone but Brooke and Chloe.

 

“I don’t sound like that! I don’t call Pinkberry ‘pink-ink-ink-ink-ink… berry’, holy Christ!” Brooke insisted. The laughs only got louder.

 

_“I… next time, I promise,” Jeremy finally said._

 

_“Whatever.” Chloe left._

 

_“Hey, Jeremy? My boyfriend cheated on me, too. Ex-boyfriend. So, I know how you feel…” Brooke empathized._

 

“Brooke, I’m so sorry for what happened at the party,” Jeremy immediately followed up.

 

“Jeremy, it’s fine. I forgave you a while ago,” Brooke grinned.

 

_“Brooke, come on!” Chloe groaned._

 

_“Au revoir!” Brooke waved goodbye._

 

_"Did you see- that was awesome! I have to find Michael-” Holy voice cracks._

 

“Want some crack with that voice? Oh my God,” Rich shuddered.

 

“ **S** h _u_ t **u** **_p_ ** ,” Jeremy’s voice cracked again.

 

_“Michael has left the mall,” Squip said._

 

_“How do you know?” Jeremy wondered._

 

_“I can access the mall security cameras,” it explained._

 

“Oh, God, imagine if the Squip hacked my phone? So many secrets would get leaked it’s not even funny,” Jenna shivered.

 

“Wait a second. I never left the mall. It lied,” Michael realized. “I said that I would come back, but then I realized that you were gone. I waited a while, tried calling you, and looked around, but I couldn’t find you. Eventually, I gave up and left, but you had me worried. Did the Squip hack your phone?”

 

“Probably,” Jeremy’s heart hurt a little as he realized how much he worried Michael. What would happen if he showed everyone his scars? How much more worried could he make someone before they gave up on him and left him alone?

 

Jeremy refused to be alone. He would likely kill himself if everyone deserted him.

 

_“So how am I supposed to get home?” Jeremy thought-shouted._

 

_“I told you that accepting a ride was imperative. If this is going to work, you can’t just listen. You have to obey. Now, repeat after me-” Squip expounded._

 

“You don’t have to obey anymore, right?” Michael pulled Jeremy a bit closer.

 

“Mmhmm.” Jeremy nodded.

 

_“Oh, everything about you is so terrible!” Squip sang._

 

_“Oh, everything about me is just terrible,” Jeremy repeated._

 

_“Good! Whoa, everything about you makes me wanna die!”_

 

_“Everything about me makes me wanna die!”_

 

_“Now you’ve got it!”_

 

“Motherfucking Detroit-Become-Human piece of bullshit.” Michael gritted his teeth.

 

_“But Jeremy, soon you’ll see. That if you listen to me, listen to me. Everything about you is going to be wonderful!” The Squip’s tone was too jovial._

 

_“We love everything about you!” The people in the mall repeated._

 

_“Everything about you is going to be so alive,” it added._

 

_“We could never live without you,” the people in the mall promised._

 

_“Because everything about is going to be cool and powerful and popular, incredible, and you will-”_

 

_“Be more chill,” Jeremy finished._

 

_“Be more chill,” Squip smiled._

 

_“Be more chill~ Be more chill~ Be more chill~ Be more chill~” everyone sang._

 

Jeremy wouldn’t admit it, but he loved the idea of being praised and treated like a king. The Squip knew exactly how to break him down and then, give him the opportunity to build himself up. The idea that everyone would love the new him after being told his old self flat-out sucked? How could he not grab the chance when he had it?

 

Jeremy just never knew what it would cost him, his new self.

 

_“Be more chill… I’m gonna… be super chill…” Jeremy’s bed randomly appeared and the mall people help him into it. They all disappeared until it was just him and The Squip._

 

_“Sleep well, slugger. You got a big day tomorrow.” The Squip laughed in a sardonic way as he tucked Jeremy in._

 

“Creepy uncle alert,” Jenna warned everyone.

 

“I didn’t notice. I was sleepy,” Jeremy explained.

 

“You’re cute when you sleep,” Michael smirked. Jeremy turned a little red.

 

“Group hug time! Jeremy and Rich in the middle, you guys need it!” Christine announced. Without anymore warning, everyone surrounded the OG Squipped people. Jeremy felt crushed and hot and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the kind of discomfort that made him recoil.

 

No, it was platonic love that created the discomfort. Like how family members seemed embarrassing to some people? That kind of discomfort.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but crack a small grin.

 

“Michael, you’re crushing me,” Jeremy said after a few minutes of quiet.

 

“My grip meter hasn’t run out yet,” he murmured.

 

“The next song is called More than Survive Reprise.” The announcer cut off their bonding moment.

 

"Sounds like a blast," Jeremy groaned.

 

“But when will we see more... Christine…?” Michael teased.

 

“Caningula!” Everyone but Jeremy and Christine joined in.

 

“I hate you guys,” Jeremy blushed. He was lying, of course.

 

But what wasn’t a lie to Jeremy, was that maybe, for once, he could hope that everything would be alright.

 

Maybe everything would work out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert, it's going to be a long time before everything works out.
> 
> I've never played Detroit Become Human, but I am going to watch a Let's Play of it since it sounds interesting. I like making lots of references to videogames that I feel Michael and Jeremy would totally play. I may or may not be making some of these references in the future (or I already have) and some of these include:  
> Persona  
> Super Smash Bros  
> Xenoblade Chronicles  
> Earthbound  
> LA Noire  
> Infamous  
> GTA  
> Days Gone  
> Literally any telltale game out there  
> Fallout  
> Batman Arkham series  
> Shadow of the Colossus  
> Skyrim  
> Chrono Trigger


	6. More Than Survive (Reprise) + A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprisingly lighter than expected chapter featuring Christine and Jeremy messing with everyone during Christine's solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I did 90% of this chapter last night and decided to post it early!
> 
> I'll stick to my 3 day schedule, so the next chapter will come out on the 25th, Wednesday.

_ “Did that really just happen?”  _ Jeremy asked as he jolted from his ‘sleep’ onstage.

 

“Did it?” Rich asked sarcastically.

 

_ “Hello… are you on? Hello?”  _ Jeremy tapped on his head.

 

_ “Jeremy? Are you talking to yourself?”  _ Mr. Heere shouted from ‘downstairs’ aka offstage.

 

_ “I guess… I am. Heh,” _ Jeremy realized.

 

“See, that’s what we call schizophrenia,” Chloe interrupted.

 

“Are you looking for a guy with a good personality?” Michael asked everyone. “Well, you’re in luck because I got multiple.”

 

“I love Tinder memes,” Jeremy snorted.

 

“When you see an amputee on Tinder and her profile says ‘I got a ten out of ten personality, but only one out of two arms’,” Jenna chimed in.

 

The three of them kept laughing while everyone else was just a bit confused.

 

Jeremy reached for his computer.  _ “C-c-c-come on-” _

 

“Oh, my God.” Chloe fell back in her seat. “More masturbation?”

 

_ “C-c-c-come on, go- Ow!”  _ A large shock interrupted Jeremy’s private time.

 

Jeremy had to stop himself from flinching too obviously. How many times did it electrocute him for just thinking of sex in any way?

 

_ “What did we say about masturbation?”  _ Squip accused.

 

_ “I was just going to… check my email,”  _ Jeremy lied.

 

“Very convincing,” Michael murmured. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

_ “You can’t lie to me. I’m inside you brain. We’re going to devise a system. I tally every time you think about sex, and that’s how many push-ups you do. If this morning is an indicative example, you’ll have pecs in no time,”  _ Squip explained.

 

“How are you not ripped?” Rich teased.

 

“Is that why you’re ripped?” Jeremy countered.

 

Rich looked away.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Jeremy widened his eyes.

 

_ “Coming through, private.”  _ Mr. Heere came in.

 

“Lowkey Mr. Heere is my favorite character,” Brooke said. “What’s his first name?”

 

“Joe.”

 

“Joe, oh my God, I love him,” Brooke cooed.

 

Jeremy turned to Michael for answers and he was just speechless. What was with girls and calling people’s parents by their first names?

 

_ “That’s the source of your genetic material?”  _ Squip wondered.

 

_ “Yeah, that’s my dad.” _

 

The Squip was silent for a moment.  _ “We should double those push-ups.” _

 

“That’s so mean!” Christine jeered.

 

Jeremy dashed out of his house, Eminem shirt on. He got on the bus and sat down by himself.  _ “Still not going to be the cool guy. But maybe not so left out. Of all the characters at school, I might be the one who the story’s about. Now that someone is helping me out,”  _ he sang. The music was surprisingly upbeat.

 

Michael’s arm involuntarily brought Jeremy closer to the Filipino man.

 

The bell rang and Jeremy caught the eye of Brooke, Jenna, and Chloe. He waved and they waved back, much to his surprise. Jeremy was in such a daze that he didn’t notice that he ran into Rich.

 

_ “Yo, tall ass? Where’s my money?”  _ Rich asked.

 

_ “Crap, what do I tell Rich?”  _ Jeremy thought.

 

“If someone heard you, Rich, you could’ve gotten suspended for shaking someone down for their money. Like a stereotypical bully from an eighties high school movie,” Jenna explained.

 

“I’m not that smart, alright?” Rich barked.

 

_ “Up, up, down, down, left, right, a,”  _ Squip replied.

 

“The konami code?” Michael freaked out.

 

_ “Ow! Hey, you got one!”  _ Rich exclaimed after he got shocked.

 

_ “Yeah, sorry I meant to go through you but- don’t hit me!”  _ Jeremy flinched.

 

_ “Jeremy! This is awesome! I mean, I coulda used the money. Things are kinda rough at home, if you know what I’m saying,”  _ Rich sighed.

 

Rich’s face burned up. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no why did they have to mention that?

 

The Squip ushered Jeremy.  _ “Yeah… my dad… drinks too?”  _ Jeremy ‘looked’ at the Squip in confusion.

 

Rich grinned.  _ “Yo, fucking dads, right? He usually passes out by nine, so you should come over, play xbox. You know with a squip that the only controller you need… is your mind?”  _

 

“Rich, you okay at home?” Jake whispered as quietly as he could without being inaudible.

  
“I am. He doesn’t abuse me,” Rich said.

 

Jeremy guessed that he wasn’t the only one from a not-so-great household.

 

_ “What was that about?”  _ Jeremy turned to his Squip when Rich left.

 

_ “I synched with his Squip. Now his desires are compatible with your own.” _

 

_ “And that makes him act like we’re friends?”  _

 

“Wait, it hacked my brain?” Rich grabbed at his hair.

 

“It obviously didn’t have a hard time,” Chloe replied.

 

_ “What is friendship but a bond between two people? Now, you and Rich have a bond. It’s just digital,”  _ Squip justified.  _ “So get ready… to more than survive,”  _ it sang.

 

_ “Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,”  _ the kids sang.

 

_ “More than survive. More than survive. All and all, a not too heinous day.” _

 

_ “Hey, hey, hey!”  _ The kids continued.

 

_ “I walk the halls with purpose as I swagger on my way,”  _ Jeremy beamed.

 

_ “Hey, hey, hey!” _

 

_ “I’m feeling crisp and high and clean and head to drama practice with Christine,”  _ he finished.

 

“High?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Bah. I don’t know what the writers of that song were thinking,” Jeremy muttered.

 

The scene changed and a bunch of chairs appeared. Jenna sat near Christine when Chloe and Brooke sauntered in.

 

_ “Is this seat taken?”  _ Chloe asked.

 

_ “Oh, yea-”  _ Christine tried to respond, but she sat down anyway.

 

“Uh, rude?” Rich turned to Chloe.

 

“Saving seats is such a childish thing to do.” Chloe pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

 

_ “Jenna Rolan said that she saw you at the mall with Jake last night,”  _ Chloe said.

 

_ “Yeah, that’s… who it’s saved for…”  _ Christine trailed off.

 

_ “Jenna Rolan?”  _ Brooke wondered.

 

_ “I’m right here,”  _ Jenna piped up.

 

That totally didn’t hit one of Jenna’s insecurities on the mark; her being forgotten and left out of everything. The gossipy girl knew that she was only popular through osmosis, and even then, that popularity was limited. She secretly envied Michael and Jeremy for being able to deal with being unpopular for so long. At least, she envied Michael for not wanting to change his social position. 

 

But how did Michael put up with it for so long? Even after Jeremy left him? She looked at Michael, then at the arm around his shoulder, and then she got a glimpse of his protective yet loving face.

 

So that was it. 

 

Michael simply loved Jeremy for a long time, and no supercomputer could change that. Sure, it must have hurt like hell, but Michael never completely gave up on Jeremy. She wouldn’t imagine Jake doing the same thing for Rich or Chloe doing the same for Brooke if the roles were reversed. At least, back then. After the incident, everyone’s relationship with each other were brought closer and Jenna was never left out or ignored with their lively friend group. Christine would make double sure of that. She wondered if Michael and Jeremy were simply the model relationship that everyone wanted whether it was before or after they started dating. 

 

Jenna started making mental plans to get them to be homecoming kings. It would cost her a lot of favors that she picked up by not spreading certain gossip, but what use would it be after high school ended? They were seniors, and they were in the middle of May.

 

_ “Jake’s not coming,”  _ Chloe mentioned.

 

_ “Oh. Is he sick?”  _ Christine worried.

 

“My immune system is stronger than a lion,” Jake bragged.

 

“Doesn’t prevent STDs,” Chloe fired back.

 

“That was one time! And it was herpes, so I got it fixed!” Jake shouted.

 

“Okay, no one needed to hear that.” Christine covered her innocent ears.

 

_ “He’s at Model U.N. Or whatever it is this week. You know Jake. Always jumping from one… extracurricular to another,”  _ Chloe explained.

 

“Something tells me that Chloe didn’t like Jake.” Rich tapped on his head.

 

_ “I don’t know him that well…”  _ Christine murmured.

 

_ “Well, he loves to try new things. He just doesn’t always stay with them after he… tries them. If you know what I-” _

 

_ “We’re just friends,”  _ Christine cut her off.

 

“Never cut Chloe off if you value your life,” Jake muttered. Chloe gave him the middle finger.

 

_ “What?”  _ Chloe stared at her.

 

_ “I know you guys used to date? So, if that’s what this is about…”  _ Christine was willing to step down, but she didn’t  _ want _ to.

 

Chloe let out the fakest laughter ever. Brooke joined her, but it was more genuine coming from her. Chloe’s was fool’s gold fake.  _ “Oh my God, no! Jake and I are totally over!” _

 

Brooke continued laughing.  _ “Yeah, he’s so gross.” _

 

“Hey!” Jake squawked.

 

_ “ _ **_He’s not gross, Brooke_ ** _!”  _ Chloe growled.

 

“Hey…” Jake smirked. Rich glared daggers at Chloe and she turned away, a faint blush on her face. So what if she still liked Jake at the time? She was definitely over him. She loved Brooke.

 

_ “Friends. I’m so glad. Because, real talk, I would hate for you to think that the reason Jake’s not here… is he’s already bored of you,”  _ Chloe let the thought sink in.  _ “Bye~!”  _ Jenna joined the other two popular girls on their way out.

 

“Christine, I was not bored of you at the time. I love Rich now, and you love Jenna, so we’re good, right?” Jake wondered.

 

“Jake, we’ve been good. It’s okay,” Christine responded.

 

“Jealousy! Turning saints into the sea!” Rich sang.

 

“Oh my God, yes!” Brooke lowkey would kill to be a part of The Killers.

 

Chloe took a deep breath. “Yeah, I was jealous. So what? I’m over him, but I’m not over Brooke.”

 

The blonde in question locked fingers with Chloe.

 

Rich did a double take. Since when was Chloe honest? Well, besides the times she insulted someone or told Brooke she loved her.

 

_ “Jake better not be inviting her to his Halloween party,”  _ Chloe grumbled.

 

“What did I ever do?” Christine sounded more sad than accusatory.

 

“No, it wasn’t  _ your  _ fault,” Chloe tried to explain. “I just wanted Jake back, okay? I had nothing against you and I still don’t.”

  
Jenna realized just how terrifying Christine could be. No one could find it in their heart to be mean to her in any way, so if she wasn’t a pure-hearted woman, then who knew what manipulations she could orchestrate?

 

_ “Is this seat taken?”  _ Jeremy pointed.

 

_ “I… don’t know,”  _ Christine admitted.

 

_ “Then, how about I sit here until whoever shows up?”  _ Jeremy suggested. The Squip helped him think of that, sure, but it was up to Jeremy to execute it.

 

_ “Sure.”  _ Christine turned to him.  _ “Hey, are you okay?” _

 

“You literally just got indirectly told that the guy you liked wasn’t coming to your favorite extracurricular and you ask if Jeremy’s okay? Best character ever.” Jenna squeezed Christine.

 

“You’re choking me!” Christine complained with a strained smile.

 

_ “What?”  _ Jeremy wondered.

 

_ “At the mall yesterday, you were acting really-” _

 

_ “Performance art!”  _ Jeremy cut her off.

 

_ “Oh.” A beat passed. “Cool.” _

 

“Vigorating conversation.” Rich clapped it up.

 

“I think awkward is what they were trying to go for,” Michael countered.

 

“Oh.”

 

_ “Let’s begin, people! Curtains rise of Athens… Georgia. The Center for Disease Control,”  _ he introduced.

 

“Georgia?” Jeremy scoffed.

  
“I’m getting firsthand and secondhand embarrassment at the same time. How is that possible?” Christine grabbed a few clumps of hair out of frustration.

 

_ “Now fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws aspace… bring me Patient Zero!”  _ Jenna-as-Doctor-Theseus announced.

 

“Nuptial hour?” Jake snorted.

 

_ “ _ **_AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ ** _ Cough.  _ **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ ** _ ”  _ Chloe-as-Helena acted.

 

“Wow, the passion. The energy. The drama. I’m at the edge of my seat,” Rich praised.

 

“Shut up.” Chloe wished she had something to throw.

 

_ “Doctor, why is her cheek so pale? How chance the roses there fade so fast?”  _ Brooke-as-Hermia wondered. She had a southern accent, but it was fine. 

 

“That wasn’t bad.” Rich shrugged. It was almost as bad as Chloe’s, but he knew that would set her off.

 

_ “She has been attacked in the wasteland. Some say it’s fairies. Some say it’s spirits. Some say it’s the return of the hostile alien race who visited our fair planet one thousand years ago this midsummer…”  _ Jenna monologued on. Warbling sounds that imitated rainfall and thunder blended chaotically with her speech.

 

_ “Thank you, thank you!”  _ Mr. Reyes interrupted.

 

_ “So, where’s Jake?”  _ Jeremy murmured.

 

_ “How should I know?”  _ Christine hissed back.

 

_ “You guys aren’t going out?”  _ The boy was hopeful.

 

_ “No-” _

 

_ “ _ **_REALLY_ ** _?”  _ Jeremy was loud as heck.

 

“Geez, Jeremy, where’s the excitement?” Michael asked.

 

“Shut up, I’m not proud of that.” Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

 

_ “Mr. Heere. Your script is closed. Which I can only assume means you’ve memorized your entire part. Please: regale us-”  _ Jeremy was frozen to his seat.  _ “Or perhaps you are simply wasting our-” _

 

Jeremy stood up like a dead man coming back to life.  _ “If we zombies have offended, think but this and all is mended. That we have but landed here while these spaceships did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream… or  _ **_is it_ ** _?”  _ A strange shimmering sound played in the background as Jeremy spoke in a strange yet deep voice.

 

_ “Well!”  _ Mr. Reyes started.  _ “It seems the rest of you can learn from Mr. Heere’s commitment to the craft.”  _ There was a moment of silence.  _ “Hot pocket break!” _

 

_ “You’re welcome,”  _ the Squip finally spoke.

 

Jeremy sat back down and faced an impressed looking Christine.  _ “You’re really into this,”  _ she mentioned.

 

_ “Why else would I be here?”  _ Jeremy asked.

 

“Heere, huh?” Michael muttered. “Also, I know why: Christine~” Michael sang.

 

“Christine~” Chloe and Brooke joined in.

 

“Christine~” Jake and Rich added.

 

“Christine~ Caningula!” Everyone but Christine and Jeremy started belting out the lyrics of More than Survive.

 

_ “Yeah… right.”  _ Christine moved closer.  _ “Hey, can I ask you something?” _

 

_ “You can ask me anything,”  _ Squip ordered.

 

_ “You can ask me anything,”  _ Jeremy promised. At first, the Squip’s orders didn’t feel like orders. He found that the things he said because of the Squip were things that he wanted to say anyway. He just lacked any confidence to do so beforehand.

 

_ “This is weird…”  _ Christine warned him.  _ “Say there’s this person you pass in the hall every day. You’ve known him since seventh grade. You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way. From the persona that he displayed,”  _ she sang.

 

“Oh, so this is about Jeremy now? Christine’s crushes are aplenty!” Rich teased.

 

Christine and Jeremy shared a look and they both resisted the urge to not burst out chuckling. 

 

_ “Then something changes… and he changes…”  _ Christine stood up.

 

“Oh no,” real Christine had seen enough of her stage counterpart’s antics.

 

_ “From a guy that you’d never be into! Into a guy that you’d kinda be into!”  _ She started raising her shoulders individually.

 

“Oh my God, she’s dancing,” Jenna murmured.

 

_ “From a guy that I’d never be into! Into a guy that I’d kinda be into!”  _ She shook her waist left-to-right.  _ “Is he worth it? Jeremy~?  Is he?” _

 

“Jeremy~!” Michael mocked-sang.

 

“So you guys both sing each other’s names. Cute,” Chloe chuckled.

 

_ “Is she talking about me?”  _ Jeremy beamed.

 

_ “Of course she is. I’ve been activating your pheromones. Keep it up!”  _ Squip cheered him on.

 

_ “Say that there’s this person that you never knew that well!”  _ Christine started.

 

_ “She is totally into you!”  _ The ensemble joined in.

 

_ “You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can tell that he’s gone from a-” _

 

_ “Guy that you’d never be into! Into a guy that you’d kinda be into! From a guy that I’d never be into! Into a guy that I’d kinda be into!”  _ The ensemble layered themselves onto Christine’s voice. She continued to dance for Jeremy while making his stage counterpart blush.

 

“This song is lowkey adorable,” Brooke squealed.

 

“How is it lowkey if you just told us that it was adorable?” Rich wondered.

  
“Leave me alone.”

 

_ “Is he worth it? Jeremy~?”  _ She wondered.

 

“Jeremy~!” Michael interrupted.

 

_ “Absolutely!”  _ The Squip and Jeremy replied.

 

_ “I don’t always relate to other people my age except when I’m on the stage.”  _ Christine sat down.  _ “There are so many changes that I’m going through, and why am I telling this to you?” _

 

“Because you like him!” Chloe shouted. Christine stifled a snort.

 

_ “Guess there’s a part of me that wants to.”  _ Christine paused for a moment.

 

_ “Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha~”  _ the ensemble chanted.

 

_ “I guess a part of me wants to, who knew?”  _ She started.  _ “I guess a part of me likes to talk to you. I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to sit with you. I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?”  _ They both started leaning in.  _ “I guess a part of me likes to hang with you. I guess a part of me-”  _ They jolted back when Mr. Reyes interrupted.

 

_ “Hot pocket break over, people,”  _ Mr. Reyes said.

 

“Classic. Should’ve seen it coming. Someone always ruins the kiss scenes in these types of media.” Rich shook his head.

 

Christine wondered if she should comment on the fact that she wasn’t thinking straight and that she didn’t plan on kissing him, but then she determined that it would be more funny to reveal later.

 

_ “Back to play rehearsal. I know that it’s weird, but it’s totally true. The guy that I’d kinda be into...”  _ Christine sang.

 

_ “The guy that you’d kinda be into,”  _ Jeremy repeated.

 

_ “Yeah, that-” _

 

_ “Guy that I’d kinda be into,”  _ they harmonized.

 

_ “Is…”  _ Christine trailed off.  _ “Jake!” _

 

_ “What?”  _ Jeremy’s jaw dropped a little.

 

_ “Thanks for listening!”  _ Christine beamed.

 

_ “Warning, warning!”  _ The Squip took control and got Jeremy out of the room.

 

Christine and Jeremy burst out laughing. If Jeremy was still dating Christine, then it wouldn’t have been very funny for him. 

  
“Wait, what? All that tension for nothing?” Rich stuck out his arm towards the screen.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t plan on kissing Jeremy. It would’ve been accidental, like that time Evan kissed Zoey on her dead brother’s bed!” Christine explained.

 

“Oh, that was clever. I thought that you stopped liking Jake!” Brooke gasped.

 

“I did, too,” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“But now you like me.” Michael kissed his cheek.

 

“And now I like Micah.” Jeremy shut his mouth and looked down. The word ‘fuck’ repeated in his mind like a record player. Why did he use  _ that _ nickname in public?

 

Christine and Brooke squealed, though. “Jeremy, that’s so adorable! The way you said Micah is literally relationship goals!” Christine fanned herself.

 

Jeremy groaned and covered his face.

 

“He used to be unable to pronounce my name right,” Michael explained.

 

“Boyf_riends will be the number one hashtag after Jenna is done, right?” Christine turned to her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Okay, if I have to,” Jenna drawled. She secretly wanted to make their relationship as viral as possible, anyway. 

 

“Optic nerve blocking, please come back,” Jeremy silently begged.

 

“You uncomfortable?” Michael pulled Jeremy for a quick peck.

 

“No, I’m fine.”

  
“I will press X to doubt that statement,” Michael responded.

 

“You have no proof,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“That’s why I used doubt.”

 

“Michael, I’m fine. It’s just a little embarrassing to hear people coo over us.”

 

“I think-” Michael started. “The way you said Micah made my heart melt to a puddle of blood and muscles.”

 

“How romantic,” Jeremy dryly responded. Michael laughed and, dear God, that sound made Jeremy’s heart go  **THA-THUMP-THA-THUMP-THA-THUMP-THA-THUMP** . Michael’s laugh was unfiltered joy and it made Jeremy wonder how he could hurt his sweet boy. Well, man. They were both adults now, against all odds.

 

“Our relationship has gone up from white to pink,” Michael whispered.

 

“Xenoblade?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“You’re literally the most perfect human out there. There will never be another boy that will understand everything I’m talking about,” Michael praised.

  
It took everything Christine had to not flip out. In a good way.

 

Jeremy wondered if he mentioned that there were more attractive boys out there who knew more than he did, but the pure adoration in Michael’s eyes wasn’t a look that Jeremy wanted to get rid of.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

Michael’s ears perked up. Jeremy never used the ‘in’ before, and if he did, Michael obviously didn’t notice.

 

“I’m in love with you, too. Player two. Heh, get it?” Michael murmured.

 

“You’re my number one, player one,” Jeremy tried to say without being cringey.

 

“Oh, God, don’t do that again. I adore you, but no…” Michael shook his head.

 

Jeremy snickered and pushed Michael. “Part of loving me is accepting my cringiness.”

 

“I’m taking custody of our children and then leaving you.”

 

“Which children?”

 

“Your stuffed animals.”   
  


“ **NO** .”

  
And with that, any seriousness they just created dissipated into the air. Michael was always there to pull Jeremy back from any slumps he goes through and Jeremy was always there to be a crutch for Michael, no matter what.

 

When they looked in each other’s eyes, they both knew that the word ‘I’m in love with you’ never had to be said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to give Chloe a more complicated personality but I low key enjoy writing her sarcastic reactions.
> 
> Some of Christine's actions in "A guy that I'd kinda be into" were based off Szin's animatic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFUnXOLEj7k) so I highly recommend you give that a watch. Also, Mr. Bright-side is an amazing song.


	7. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character joins the Squad for the musical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really important so I hope that I convey that well I'm so nervous for this one.

“This next song? It’s called Upgrade,” the announcer said.

 

Like many times before, the word ‘fuck’ played in Jeremy’s mind like a broken record. 

 

“Fuck… I know what this is about…” Jeremy trailed off.

 

Everyone looked at Jeremy expectedly. He took a deep breath.

 

“It’s when I betrayed Michael for Brooke,” he said. Jeremy didn’t want to turn and see Michael’s face. What would he express? Anger? Disappointment? Pity? Worst of all, despair?

 

Michael cupped Jeremy’s face and made him look each other in the eye. “It’s okay.”

 

“But it’s not okay!” Jeremy belted out. “I’ve done nothing but been an asshole to you for God knows how long! So why are you still trying to help  _ me _ ?” 

 

“Because I loved and love you.”

 

“How could you possibly love someone like me?” Jeremy’s tone was almost angry, but he was far from it.

 

“I’ll tell you,” Michael murmured. “First of all, you’re one of the smartest people that I know. Don’t give me that look. You made one mistake. Even Albert Einstein made mistakes. You get amazing grades at school and you always have that look in your eye. The one where you scout out a situation and take the best course of action? You’ve got a brain.”

 

“Oka-”

 

“Second of all, you’re literally as cute as a dog. You have these adorable freckles, your skin is like porcelain, your hair is so soft and I love petting it, and your eyes are like little sapphires. You’re also excellent at giving hugs,” Michael interrupted.

 

“Michael-”

 

“Do you want to hear more? I will literally go on all day,” Michael warned him.

 

“No… No, I get you,” Jeremy smiled. He pulled Michael into a quick hug and sat back his seat after releasing a shuddering breath.

 

“Good.”

 

“Just know that… I take back everything awful I said to you.” Jeremy couldn’t find the best way to articulate that, but Michael’s nod showed that he understood.

 

_ “What was that about?”  _ Jeremy’s voice cracked a bit. They were outside the school.

 

_ “I am sorry, Jeremy, but that girl does  _ **_not_ ** _ see you as relationship material!” _

 

_ “I know! That’s why I got you!”  _ Jeremy complained.

 

“New Valentine’s card: I would spend four hundred dollars on an evil computer for you,” Jenna suggested. Christine giggled.

 

“Want to be my player two?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows. Jeremy chuckled, but it was a bit more strained.

 

_ “And you’re sure you want her? There are many females at this school. I’m accessing footage from the girl’s volleyball practice. It’s very impressive!”  _ Squip mentioned.

 

“What a fucking pervert,” Chloe snarled.

 

“Makes me wonder if anyone has used the school cameras to spy on us.” Brooke shivered.

 

_ “I want Christine,”  _ Jeremy stated.

 

_ “You’re sure about that?”  _ Squip ‘looked’ Jeremy in the eye. He held firm.  _ “Very well.” _

 

_ “So how can I get her?” _

 

_ “You can’t.” _

 

“Gottem!” Rich cackled.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but cringe at how stalkerish and creepy he sounded.

 

“It’s honestly kind of flattering?” Christine shrugged. 

 

“Creepy, you meant,” Jeremy grumbled.

 

_ “What?”  _ Jeremy shouted.

 

_ “Yet. Becoming the kind of man who can impress Christine requires more than working out a few bugs. You’re going to need to reboot your reputation. Supercharge your social standing. You need to upgrade,”  _ Squip explained.

 

_ “Huh?” _

 

_ “You need to get popular. Tear ducts activate,”  _ Squip murmured.

 

A shocking sound erupted from the stage and Jeremy sobbed uncontrollably. Then, Brooke came by.

 

_ “Jeremy! I’ve been looking for you,”  _ Brooke said.

 

_ “I’m sorry, I… don’t know why I’m crying,”  _ Jeremy responded.

 

_ “I do.” _

 

_ “You do?” _

 

“Wait, what?” Chloe turned to Brooke.

 

“This is not my proudest moment,” Brooke chuckled. She was a dumbass for not thinking Jeremy’s reaction was odd.

 

_ “And I totally understand. They’re saying it was a freak hockey accident,”  _ Brooke mentioned.

 

_ “What are you talking about?”  _ Jeremy asked.

 

_ “Oh my God, you don’t know. Eminem’s dead!”  _ Brooke told him.

 

_ “Eminem’s dead?”  _ Jeremy yelled. He fell to the floor sobbing even harder.

 

“I forgot about that!” Jake slapped his forehead. “That made me super bummed.”

 

Brooke leaned down and hugged him.  _ “I mean, I was never into him because he was super old and kinda mean to women, but I know you liked him so…” _

 

_ “Did you know that this was going to happen?”  _ Jeremy thought.

 

_ “Of course not,”  _ Squip replied __   
  


_ “So it’s a coincidence you told me to wear this shirt.” _

 

_ “Of course not,”  _ it said in a more devious tone.

 

_ “Wait, what? Did you  _ **_kill Eminem_ ** _?”  _ Jeremy internally screeched.

 

Michael couldn’t help but let out a snort. “I’m sorry, but the way your voice cracks, love?”

 

“I really wish I would grow out of them,” Jeremy huffed.

 

_ “No…t exactly. My quantum processor allows me to envision probable futures. While I did not know that, today, Eminem would be impaled by that rogue hockey stick, I was aware of the probability of a… favorable outcome,”  _ it explained.

 

_ “Favorable for  _ **_who_ ** _?”  _ Jeremy shouted back in his mind.

 

_ “It’s okay, Jeremy. You don’t have to be alone right now,”  _ Brooke promised.

 

_ “You need to get popular. Here’s a popular girl who likes you. You need to go where she leads,”  _ Squip ordered.

 

“Oh, God. Brooke, I’m so sorry that I used you like that.” Jeremy turned to her.

 

“Like Christine said, it’s all in the past. I’m not into you like that anymore and besides, from what I’ve seen? You can’t exactly tell the Squip ‘no’ and just break free.” She smiled wide. “It’s that thing’s fault. Okay?”

 

Jeremy nodded timidly.

 

_ “This is my favorite place behind the school.”  _ Brooke showed him.  _ “Being here. With you right now. Our future is so clear. Our union is so near.”  _ She pulled him closer while sitting on a bench.

 

_ “Being here. With you right now. I’ll tenderly guide you. Just take me inside you… forever…”  _ The Squip took her place. She started rolling around with Jeremy on the ground while kissing him.

  
“You were my first…” Jeremy patted Brooke on the shoulder.

 

“Stop being JD.” Christine poked Jeremy’s head.

 

“Did no one care when the Squip said ‘take me inside you?’” Rich asked. 

 

_ “Your life was so pitiful before. Now, it’s time to go all the way, and more! You gotta get an upgrade!”  _ It sang as Brooke and Jeremy kept rolling around and making out.

 

_ “Upgrade,”  _ Jeremy’s tone was a bit doubtful.

 

_ “Upgrade. Gotta get an upgrade!” _

 

_ “Upgrade!”  _ Jeremy’s tone was more strained since he was rolling around with Brooke still.

 

_ “Upgrade. Don’t worry about the guilt you feel. Just take a breath and seal the deal. Damn! You gotta get an upgrade-yay-yay-yay-yay-yade,”  _ Squip sang.

 

“I hate that damn thing, but it can sing,” Rich murmured.

 

_ “Gotta get an upgrade-yay-yay-yay-yay-yade,”  _ they both sang as Brooke and Jeremy grinded against each other.

 

“Woah, time out!” Jeremy held up his hands. “That didn’t happen!”

 

“Okay, we made out once or twice, but I wasn’t humping him!” Brooke’s voice went unnaturally high.

 

Brooke took Jeremy’s hand and ran offstage. Jake and Christine decided to show up from the opposite end.

 

_ “Hey,”  _ Jake tried. Christine ignored him.  _ “You’re not gonna even say hi?” _

 

_ “I was! At rehearsal?”  _ Christine stared him down.

 

“Sorry again, Christine.” Jake waved.

 

“It’s fine, Jake. I barely remember that happened, anyway.” Christine lips twitched up.

 

_ “I wanted to be there… But it’s the same time as archery!”  _ He explained.

 

_ “It’s okay, really…”  _ Her tone obviously contradicted that statement. She tried to leave.

 

_ “Which is why I had to tell the coach I quit,”  _ Jake finished.  _ “I don’t want to do every extra-circular activity-” _

 

“Oh my God.” Chloe facepalmed.

 

“He meant well!” Christine tried to defend him, but then she hiccuped into a fit of laughter.

 

“Jake, babe, I love you, but…” Rich made a ‘ssss’ noise.

 

_ “I just want to do yours,”  _ he admitted.

 

_ “Do you want to come over to my place tonight?”  _ Jake asked while singing.  _ “We’ll get sporty, and play cricket. Or get a forty, and just kick it!” _

 

“Jake knows how to give a girl, and guy, a fun time.” Rich raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jake winked at everyone who caught his eye.

 

_ “My parents won’t be home so it’s alright~!”  _ He promised.

 

“Oh, that’s a red flag,” Brooke shook her head. Jake tried to protest. “You meant well, but that is a big red flag.”

 

_ “They laundered money, now they’re on the run!”  _ Jake added.

 

Everyone turned to face Jake.

 

“What are you guys looking at?” He spat out.

 

Everyone turned back to the screen.

 

_ “Tha-That’s illegal!”  _ Christine told him.

 

_ “Which means the house is empty, so that’s fun. Oh yeah~!”  _ Jake’s voice sounded metallic on that last note.

 

If there was a camera to turn to like in The Office, everyone but Jake would’ve stared directly into its soul.

 

_ “Never hung with a girl like you before!”  _ Jake grabbed her hands.  _ “I don’t know if you know it, but I am sure! That for me, you are an upgrade!” _

 

_ “Upgrade!”  _ Christine repeated.

 

_ “Let’s be each other’s upgrade!” _

 

_ “Oh, wow!” _

 

_ “Upgrade!” _

 

“He called you an ‘upgrade’?” Jenna wondered.

 

“It was… unique.” Christine had to think on that word.

 

_ “Well, I’m flattered, this is new. Still I’m not sure what I should do,”  _ Christine admitted.

 

_ “You gotta take the upgrade-yay-yay-yay-yay-yade!”  _ Jake started tugging her along.

 

_ “You gotta take the upgrade-yay-yay-yay-yay-yade!”  _ They harmonized.

 

_ “C-c-c-c-c’mon! Jeremy, can’t you see? We got a plan, so be a man! You start with Brooke, and then progress. And we assess, and soon, success! We’ll intervene, by which, I mean: Christine!”  _ The Squip re-entered along with Jeremy and the spotlight fell on Christine on her own.

 

“On my own…” Christine murmured. Then, she remembered how much Eponine annoyed her and promptly stopped.

 

_ “Christine…”  _ Jeremy sang.

 

_ “Christine~ Christine~ Christine~ Christine~”  _ the ensemble upped the intensity of each ‘Christine’ until Jeremy flipped out.

 

_ “Agh! There are too many voices in my head! I just need a minute to… process,”  _ Jeremy turned to the Squip. _ “Alone. Can you get out of my head for like, five minutes?” _

 

The Squip didn’t hesitate.  _ “Of course.” _

 

Jeremy looked behind him and saw Michael.  _ “Oh my God, I’m so glad to see you!”  _ Jeremy beamed.

 

_ “Really? So you haven’t been avoiding me all day?”  _ Michael wondered.

 

Oh no. Jeremy’s stomach sank. That was the part he had been dreading.

 

_ “What are you talking about? I haven’t seen you since… reactivate,”  _ Jeremy realized.

 

_ “It’s called Optic Nerve Blocking,”  _ it answered.

 

_ “Why haven’t I seen Michael all day? Wait, what?”  _ Jeremy murmured.

 

_ “I have access to your optic nerves. I’ve been blocking, uh, Michael, from your field of vision.”  _ Squip sounded disgusted just to say his name.

 

_ “Jeremy? Why are you standing there all creepy and stuff?”  _ Michael asked.

 

_ “Michael is a link to Jeremy 1.0. To upgrade, you have to be willing to make sacrifices,”  _ it explained.

 

“That motherfu-” Rich unleashed an onslaught of curse words under his breath. At some point, he mentioned Mickey Mouse.

 

Michael honestly felt a little better at knowing that Jeremy didn’t try to ignore him, at first. It still hurt inside, but Jeremy needed help. Like Sara Berry, Jeremy’s sanity was hung by a thread. They could talk about Michael’s issues when he was in a good headspace.

 

_ “Seriously, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting shady since… since… it worked, didn’t it?”  _ Michael chuckled.  _ “Jeremy! That’s amazing! We’ve got to test it out-no, we’ve got to celebrate! We gotta, uh, get stoned in my basement!”  _ Michael ran off, entertaining the idea that Jeremy was right behind him.

 

“What else would you do when your friend gets a supercomputer in his brain?” Chloe asked.

 

_ “I already know what it’s like to… be the loser,”  _ Jeremy trailed off.  _ “I should find out what it’s like to… not, be the loser. I don’t want to be special. I just want to be chill as life will allow. So should I take the upgrade?”  _ Jeremy turned to the audience.

 

“No…” Jeremy muttered, practically inaudible.

 

_ “Upgrade. Upgrade. Upgrade,”  _ the ‘voices’ repeated.

 

_ “Should I take the upgrade?”  _ Jeremy repeated.

 

_ “Upgrade-now-now-Upgrade-now-now-Upgrade-now-now-Upgrade-now-now-”  _ the voices continued.

 

“God, no,” Jeremy said in the same whisper. He couldn’t bare to face anyone.

 

_ “And I wasn’t sure before!”  _ Jeremy growled.  _ “But now I want to go all the way, and more! So  _ **_GIVE ME THAT-_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_UPGRADE UPGRADE UPGRADE_ ** _ -” _

 

_ “ _ **_GIVE ME THAT-_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_UPGRADE UPGRADE UPGRADE_ ** _ -” _

 

_ “Tried to be genuine and true. But now, it’s time for something new! So,  _ **_GIVE ME THAT_ ** _ -” _

 

_ “ _ **_UPGRADE, UPGRADE, UPGRADE_ ** _!”  _ The voices moved behind him.

 

_ “ _ **_GIVE ME THAT-_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_UPGRADE, UPGRADE, UPGRADE_ ** _!”  _ They cheered him on and danced.

 

_ “Really it doesn’t matter how. I’m getting the upgrade right now~!”  _ Jeremy finalized.

 

The spotlight turned to Michael on the opposite side of the stage.  _ “Jeremy? Are you coming?”  _ He beamed.

 

_ “Optic Nerve Blocking, on!”  _ Jeremy snarled without hesitation. Michael disappeared.

 

_ “Now. Let’s get to work!”  _ The Squip smirked.

 

_ “Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!”  _ The voices sang.

 

That was the part where Michael’s heart. He told himself again and again that the Squip orchestrated everything. It was a supercomputer and that  _ it _ manipulated Jeremy. That Jeremy wouldn’t have turned him away if it weren’t for that stupid floppy disc.

 

So why was ‘it was his fault’ still an idea that bounced across his mind? Michael turned to Jeremy and he had a blank stare that refused to turn for anything. 

 

“Jer-”

  
“No. Michael, I love you so much, but this isn’t something that a pep talk or hug can fix. I just want to finish this,” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“But-”

 

“ **NO** .” His voice broke.

 

The invisible tension manifested again. 

 

Michael turned to everyone else and locked eyes with all six of his friends. He silently begged them for something to say. 

  
All he got were six faces with varying degrees of pain and heartache.

 

“So. You’ve gone and done it, now.” Something manifested itself in the seat in front of Jeremy. It flickered in and out of existence and Jeremy could count the pixels on it, but he knew exactly what was in front of him.

 

“Get out of my head,” Jeremy demanded. He didn’t voice the conversation.

 

“Sorry. It took a while to regain strength, but I’m back. It only took you and your self-destructive tendencies to do so!” It beamed. “Which setting do you want me on? Finally ready to move past Keanu Reeves?”

 

“You’re lying. Stop that.” Jeremy gripped the seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. “You’re gone. You wouldn’t have been so scared of the Mountain Dew if you knew that you would come back.”

 

“You want me to be lying. Jeremy, I’m in your head. I know everything about you and this universe. You can’t one-up me when it’s just you,” it bragged.

 

“I beat you before. I can beat you again,” Jeremy tried.

 

“Your friend beat me. And that was because he had a discontinued drink. You would already be under my control if it weren’t for him. Now, you’re pushing him away? Scandalous.” Squip shook his head.

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Don’t try lying. You know for a fact that you’re blowing up every relationship you have. At what point are you friends going to look at what you’ve done and blame  _ you _ ? Michael, over there? He’s conflicted right now. He’s not sure if he should blame you or me. Pretty sad, right? Unless… you already knew?” The Squip said calmly.

 

“Shut up,” Jeremy demanded.

 

“I bet that all your friends are starting to feel bad for Michael instead of you. I mean, look at yourself! You acted like a delinquent and an asshole. When they see my favorite song, they will turn on you. You’ve only got so long before it plays,” the Squip taunted.

 

“What song? What are you talking about?” Jeremy asked.

 

“It’s called Michael in the Bathroom. Pretty sad title, right? After you call him a loser and leave your former friend alone, he has a panic attack. Aww, it’s just so sad that I’ll even play that meme song you and Michael liked. Michael in the Bathroom elicited so much sympathy from the past viewers and ninety nine percent of them hated you.  _ You  _ caused that panic attack and left Michael powerless and depressed.” Squip explained.

 

“I can’t believe that I trusted you.”

 

“Nobody could help you, Jeremy. Nobody would help you. You needed me.”

 

“You’re nothing more than a useless floppy disc!”

 

“Not so useless if I’m talking to you now? You left your best friend alone in the ocean, and he suffered the consequences. Now, here comes you with all your baggage and he can’t even talk about his emotions anymore since he’s focused on taking care of  _ you _ . Your friends will hate you when they realize just how awful you were.”

 

Jeremy hated how that made sense. “But none of them hate me. They promised.”

 

“Perhaps not now. But soon.”

  
“We’ll see about that, right? You have to be wrong. You need to be wrong. Why don’t we see until we get to that part? Then, I might start believing your bullshit,” Jeremy thought.

 

The Squip smirked and laid his palms on Jeremy’s knees. “That. Is a bet I am more than willing to take. I’ll even show you a sign of goodwill by leaving you alone until then. If you win and none of them judge you after that song, then I promise on the entirety of Japan that I will leave you alone. Then, it can be all sunshines and rainbows and fairy tale endings. Au revoir!” It said in a mocking tone.

 

Jeremy laid back in his seat and let out a shaky breath. The Squip disappeared in a fit of sparks and smoke.

 

“-emy?” Christine was poking his head. Jeremy just noticed and jumped.

 

“Sorry. I just spaced out a little. I had to do some… thinking,” Jeremy said.

 

“You okay, dude?” Michael asked.

 

Jeremy scratched his head. “I’m fine. It’s going to be fine,” he said.

 

Michael wished that he could think like that. He looked down and sighed. He had to be strong for Jeremy. He had to be. But why did it have to hurt so much? Not only did he have his own issues, but he had to watch Jeremy regret so much.

 

On the other hand, Jenna and Jake couldn’t help but give Jeremy a look. It was unsure, but there were sparks of emotions that were small, but definitely there.

 

Judgement. Disappointment. Confusion. 

 

Then, when they looked at Michael, they couldn’t help but sympathize with the Reggae-loving man. 

 

“And so ends Act One. Act Two will begin shortly,” the announcer cut in.

 

Jeremy wished he could curl up and die. He wasn’t sure he could take it anymore. The musical, the pity from his friends, the potential hate from them? What if the Squip was right? Jeremy couldn’t live with them hating him. Maybe… maybe, he would just have to fix himself.

 

He made a choice.

 

“Reactivate,” Jeremy thought.

 

The Squip materialized in the same place. “So. You want to reboot yourself? Well, you’ve come to the right place!” It said cheerily.

 

“Fix me. Tell me how I can be better,” Jeremy demanded.

 

“It will take quite a while, but I’m sure I can fix this mess. Then, everyone will just adore the new, not-so-whiny, you!” It smirked as it pointed to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy took a deep breath. His eyes were raw and his throat was a little closed up. He was shaking and his inner guilt crashed throughout his body like a tsunami.

 

“Just do it,” Jeremy murmured.

 

The Squip’s grin got wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you couldn't tell, I love using bold text it's so much fun.


	8. Halloween + Do You Wanna Hang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second act begins, and no one is looking forward to the biggest party of the fall.
> 
> Alternatively titled: A downwards slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how everyone was just screaming and crying in the comments of 'Upgrade' so that made me laugh.
> 
> TW: They talk about rape for a small portion of it? Like they use the word and talk about the consequences of DYWH? I'm not sure how TW work, so I'm just putting this out there. I put a dash on its own line to signify the starting and end points of it.
> 
> I'll put a little description of what they talked about if you want to gloss over that part.

“We skip to the night of the Halloween party at Jake’s house for this next song, appropriately dubbed ‘Halloween’,” the announcer explained.

 

Jeremy shivered. When everyone ‘talked’ about what happened during the Squipcident, most forgot about what happened that night.

 

Jeremy, Christine, Brooke, and Michael had the best recollections of what happened.

 

Chloe was too wasted to remember much besides kissing Jeremy.

 

Jake didn’t know much, either. He remembered breaking a window and Christine breaking up with him, but no one ever told him why.

 

Rich didn’t remember much besides needing mountain dew red. He didn’t even know that he set a fire until it was all over social media.

 

Jenna, at some point, passed out and woke up to get out of the fire. She remembered talking to Brooke briefly, but that was it.

 

The thing was that no one wanted to talk about the events more than they had to. In the sea of apologies and talks everyone had after the Squipcident, the major details of the Halloween party got out. Jeremy and Brooke both stayed silent about Chloe, Christine stayed silent about Jake, and Michael stayed silent about himself.

 

In other words, the musical was about to serve up some bitter tea.

 

“A lot is about to be shown, Jeremy,” Squip warned. “Whenever the attention gets to be on you, you must obey me and pretend that the events don’t affect you. If someone feels bad for you, get the attention off and make other people feel better. Remember that your feelings don’t matter.”  


“Okay,” Jeremy thought.

 

_“Picked out a costume for tonight! Made sure to get a size that was a lot too tight. You can kinda see my business, but I’ll act like I don’t know. Whoa~”_ Brooke sang.

 

“Whoops, did _I_ say that?” Brooke whistled.

 

“Don’t worry, every girl did that,” Jenna said. She looked to Christine right after. “Maybe not every girl.”

 

“Thanks~ Jenna.” Brooke dragged out ‘thanks’ for a bit too long.

 

_“I got a condom!”_ Jake appeared.

 

_“And a flask!”_ So did Chloe.

 

_“I stole my older brother’s Jason mask. And I don’t have a machete, but a loaf of bread will do… ooo~”_ Rich wielded the machete.

 

“It’s dangerous to go alone,” Michael murmured.

 

Jeremy didn’t finish the quote. He was too lost in the musical.

 

_“Tonight’s the night! This is what we’ve been working towards. Are you ready?”_ The Squip asked as Jeremy pulled on a cheap cyborg costume. It was just painted silver clothes and a red monocle.

 

_“Affirmative,”_ Jeremy replied in a nerdy voice.

 

Almost everyone else couldn’t help but chuckle or full-on laugh. But only Jeremy cringed.

 

“Oh, Jeremy,” Christine sighed.

 

_“I mean… I got this.”_ The Squip stared him down for a few moments before sighing.

 

_“Ooo~”_ everyone harmonized.

 

_“Who’s ready for a Halloween party?”_ Jake shouted as the scene changed. Tables were brought in with cups that were meant to have alcohol of some kind in them.

 

“Halloween parties aren’t normally as hype, but somehow, Jake pulled it off. Normally, they’re really awkward with a few people oddly dancing and mostly everyone just sitting down, drinking soda,” Chloe mentioned. “Funny how we could pull it off.”

 

_“Everybody’s got a red solo cup, fill it up! Fill it up! Hear the beer spill on the ground!”_ Jake sang.

 

“How would you hear the beer?” Brooke asked.

 

“Why would you want it on the ground?” Michael wondered.

 

“Michael and Brooke. It’s just a song, ” Rich sighed. “It doesn’t have to be a hundred percent logical.”

 

“Brooke and I are Sherlock and Watson,” Michael said. They were the only ones who liked the show, so they binge watched it at Brooke’s house usually.

 

“To be honest, I’m more like Sherlock. I throw hands and Michael catches the bullshit,” she said.

 

Michael high fived her and that just made her adore him more. He was like the brother she never had and she appreciated him a lot. After getting to know him, she just thought that he was adorkable.

 

_“Everybody’s all like sup!”_ Brooke and Jake greeted.

 

_“Yo, man, sup?”_ Rich joined in.

 

_“Let’s catch up, let’s smoke up!”_ It went back to just Brooke and Jake.

 

_“Look how many drinks I’ve downed!”_ Brooke, Jake, and Chloe harmonized.

 

Then, Brooke, Jake, Rich, and Chloe stood in a messy line of sorts. _“Every song’s all like whup!”_ They threw their hands up. _“They’re all whup! We’re like yup! Turn it up!”_ They shot their fists in the air and danced. _“As we stumble to the sound!”_

 

Then, literally everyone but Jeremy joined in. Jenna showed up in a clown costume, much to everyone’s bemusement. Even Michael was an offstage voice. _“Cause a Halloween party is a rad excuse to put your body through mad abuse!”_ They grabbed drinks. _“And I might pass out, but it’s alright. Cause I’m Halloween partying hard tonight!_

 

“This is so cringey,” Chloe admitted.

 

“We were too drunk to realize, I guess.” Jake scratched the back of his head.

 

Brooke went over to Jeremy. _“I was afraid you weren’t coming! Did you get my messages?”_

 

_“Play it off,”_ the Squip demanded.

 

_“Am I late? I didn’t even realize,”_ Jeremy shrugged.

 

A beat passed. _“Well, what do you think of my costume? I figured, you always see sexy cats, but no one ever goes as a sexy dog!”_ She beamed.

 

_“It’s…”_ Jeremy tried to find the right word.

 

_“Vague compliment,”_ it tried.

 

_“Original?”_ Jeremy guessed. He saw Brooke’s face and backpedalled. _“No, it’s amazing. Seriously. I can’t believe I’m with a girl who looks like you.”_ He smiled.

 

“Br-” Jeremy started.

 

“Jeremy, you literally felt bad by yourself and then apologized. The Squip didn’t tell you to take back your statement, right? That was all you.” Brooke hushed him.

 

Jeremy nodded. How could he say anything to a literal angel like Brooke?

 

“Remember, Jeremy. You. Don’t. Matter. Brooke is foolishly dead set on feeling bad for you, so you’re better off leaving her issues alone for now,” Squip advised.

 

_“Chloe said it was dumb…”_ Brooke pecked him. _“You need a drink!”_

 

“I did...?” Chloe trailed off. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Brooke nodded. She had a feeling that Chloe would be apologizing a lot, but Brooke was more than ready to forgive her.

 

_“Did you see the look on her face? She thought I stood her up!”_ Jeremy turned to the Squip.

 

_“And she was so excited when she realized you hadn’t. People want what they don’t have. Look who’s here.”_ Squip motioned to Christine.

 

“I would’ve been more excited if Jeremy had shown up on time, though!” Brooke complained.

 

Christine was in a velvet dress with a white sash and something akin to a wedding veil. She also had a flower crown on.

 

“Aesthetic,” Jenna said.

 

_“Sorry I’m late!”_ Christine tapped Jake’s shoulder.

 

_“I didn’t even realize!”_ Jake smiled.

 

“That’s… that’s not what you say, buddy.” Rich shook his head.

 

_“Oh, okay…”_ Christine sized him up. Jake wore a lavender coat thing and had pure white pants on. _“I thought we were going as prince and princess?”_

 

_“Right! I’m Prince! What are you supposed to be?”_ Jake wondered.

 

“Okay, I won’t be mean about that one. Wait, what am I saying? She told you prince and princess! Not Prince and Manuela!” Chloe shouted.

 

“I thought she would show up as a Disney princess or something!” Jake replied.

 

“Guys, guys. It’s nothing to get worked up over. Please,” Christine tried.

 

_“It’s an authentic Renaissance… nevermind.”_ Christine shook her head.

 

_“Oh… you want a drink?”_ He tried.

 

_“Sure!”_

 

_“Cool, they’re over there!”_ Jake pointed. He left to go get more wasted.

 

“What a romantic,” Chloe said.

 

“Okay, I was buzzed. I probably would’ve handed her a fireball or something, anyway. She probably meant soda,” Jake defended himself.

 

“Like I said…” Christine mumbled. She considered singing ‘Someone gets hurt: reprise’ like from Mean Girls but decided against it.

 

_“Crank the bass, it’s Halloween!”_ Everyone but Christine sang.

 

“Blast the bass, turn out the light. Ain’t nobody home tonight!” Real Christine sang.

 

_“Break a vase, it’s Halloween! Jello shots, it’s Halloween!”_ They all jumped and danced and laughed and sang.

 

“You need a jello shot,” Jenna whispered. Christine cackled.

 

_“Liver spots from Halloween!”_ Then, everyone joined in, even Michael and Christine.

 

Jake and Jeremy challenged each other to a dance off. Jeremy did some normal moves like disco while Jake stumbled and fell. Was he trying to do Orange Justice?

 

“I remember that,” Jeremy snorted. He looked at Jake.

 

“Nah, sorry. Don’t remember, Jeremy.” Jake shrugged him off.

 

Jeremy turned back to the screen. It was weird hearing Jake say his name that way.

 

_“I’m supposed to get you. Brooke has a surprise,”_ Chloe said.

 

_“What kind of surprise?”_ Jeremy tilted his head.

 

_“The kind where you don’t ask questions and follow me upstairs,”_ she responded. She took him offstage.

 

Both Chloe and Jeremy died a little inside.

 

“Don’t even get me started,” Brooke turned to the both of them. “I don’t want to hear anymore apologies. It’s fine. I promise.”

 

They both nodded.

 

_“Everybody’s got a red solo cup, fill it up! Fill it up! Hear the beer spill on the ground! Everybody’s all like sup! Yo, man, sup? Let’s catch up, let’s smoke up!”_ They all locked arms and kicked their feet up. _Look how many drinks I’ve downed! Every song’s all like whup! They’re all whup! We’re like yup! Turn it up! As we stumble to the sound!”_ Some of them fell down and laughed. Others kept going.

 

“Rich, you doing alright over there?” Jake pointed to his desperate dance moves. He went up to multiple people and started freaking out next to them.

 

“Uh… no. I think… oh, right! I wanted my Squip out. I was trying to find Mountain Dew Red,” Rich recalled.

 

_“Cause a Halloween party is a rad excuse to put your body through mad abuse! And I might pass out, but it’s alright. Cause I’m Halloween partying hard tonight!”_ Jake continued to go up to certain people and make a noticeable disturbance. People walked away from him.

 

_“It’s Halloween…”_ Rich slurred. _“It’s Halloween…”_ he stumbled off the stage.

 

“Man, dude. You were slammed,” Jake pointed out.

 

The scene changed. There was just a queen sized bed and Chloe and Jeremy.

 

_“Jake’s parent’s room. Don’t worry. They’re not using it,”_ Chloe deadpanned as she looked at Jeremy’s clueless face.

 

_“You… really know your way around,”_ Jeremy shuffled.

 

_“Yeah, I’ve had sex in pretty much every room in this house.”_ Jeremy went wide eyed. _“Because I dated Jake. God, what kind of slut do you think I am?”_ Chloe took her baby bottle and chugged it.

 

“Probably booze in that,” Chloe shrugged. She stared at the bed with a fierce intensity. She made out with Jeremy for a little bit, right? Why was that so important?

 

_“Where’s Brooke?”_ Jeremy wondered.

 

_“Oh my God, you are too freaking adorable.”_ She beckoned him with her finger. _“Brooke’s. Not. Coming.”_

 

_“She’s not, then why-”_ Chloe pushed Jeremy on the bed.

 

_“Do you wanna hang? Do you wanna hang? Do you wanna hang for a bit?”_ Chloe asked. If someone went close to her, they could smell the booze.

 

“No way…” Chloe rubbed her eyes. “I did not try to seduce Jeremy. Well, I did, but not that way!”

 

“Why did you try to do that on my parent’s bed?” Jake shouted at her.

 

“I was drunk, you buffoon! It’s not like Halloween was the most memorable night if you catch my meaning!” Chloe turned to her.

 

Jake looked like he wanted to say more, but Rich pulled on his shirt. Jake grumbled and turned back to the screen.

 

_“Just you and me. Intimately. Talking about all our feelings and shit!”_ She continued to sing. The Squip appeared in the background. _“Do you wanna get? Do you wanna get? Do you wanna get really deep? We could connect if I get wrecked, then you could rock this baby fast asleep,”_ she smirked and grabbed Jeremy’s face.

 

_“I have to go,”_ Jeremy said. _“I can’t stand up…”_ he realized.

 

Real Jeremy took a sharp inhale of breath. Chloe was part of the reason why he didn’t have sex often. It was mostly the Squip’s fault, of course, but the idea of being powerless still-

  
“Ow.” Jeremy rubbed his arm.

 

“You’re focusing on yourself. Stop being selfish!” The Squip shouted at him.

 

_“You’re welcome,”_ the Squip in the show said.

 

_“I don’t know why she’s so crazy about you. You’re not that cute. No offense,”_ Chloe admitted.

 

Michael glared at Chloe.

 

“That was really mean, even for drunk me,” Chloe winced.

 

“It’s fine, you were drunk. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Squip said.

 

“It’s fine, Chloe. You were drunk. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jeremy repeated.

 

_“None taken. I should get bac-”_

 

_“You know she’s not that innocent!”_ Chloe interrupted. _“That wounded puppy routine? It’s how she gets all the guys. Acts all helpless so they want to protect her. Not that I care,”_ she sighed.

 

“Brooke, I am a total bit-”

 

“Chloe, what did I tell you? Stop apologizing to me. I forgave you a long time ago, but I didn’t want to tell you that you tried to fuck Jeremy because you would feel bad about it!” Brooke interrupted. She widened her eyes and covered her mouth. Since when did she raise her voice at Chloe?

 

“Brooke, you are the sweetest person alive and I’m so thankful for you. You’ve done so much for me and I haven’t appreciated that fully.” Chloe moved over Jenna to hug Brooke.

 

“I love you, too. You’re fine,” Brooke promised.

 

_“You’re jealous of Brooke!”_ Jeremy exclaimed.

 

_“Um, obviously… I’m not!”_ Chloe defended herself.

 

_“That’s insane! Why would you be jealous of anyone? You’re the hottest girl in school!”_ Jeremy clamped his mouth shut. _“Did I just say that out-”_ Chloe’s mouth was on his before he could finish that statement.

 

“Get it, Jeremy!” Rich joked. No one really laughed.

 

_“Whoa, whoa!”_ Jeremy pulled away a little to look at the Squip. _“Make it stop!”_ He pleaded.

 

“That’s not the response I was expecting,” Jake trailed off.

 

-

 

Jeremy felt a pit in his stomach. Was he wrong to try to make Chloe stop? He could only imagine what everyone else would have to say about Jeremy if he told people that he didn’t want to screw Chloe Valentine or that she raped him. They would say things like:

 

**_“Why would you say no, you pussy?”_ **

 

**_“You’re kidding, right? She’s a pretty girl and you’re saying no to sex with her?”_ **

**_  
_ ** **_“You’re supposed to be a man. If you wanted it to stop, then just push her off.”_ **

 

**_“Jeremy, you’re nothing but a f-”_ **

 

“Ow.” Jeremy rubbed the bottom of his back.

  
“Yeah, you’re a loser for not wanting to bang her, but if you kept up that thinking, then you would’ve outwardly complained and whined. No one likes a whiny man, straight or not,” Squip interrupted.

 

“No one likes a whiny person. Right. Got it,” Jeremy thought. The Squip wasn’t as distorted as before. “What’s happening?”

 

“I’m regaining my form. It’s a nice feeling,” Squip said.

 

_“I don’t understand the request,”_ stage Squip replied.

 

_“Do you wanna stop? Do you wanna stop? Do you wanna stop being coy?”_ Chloe took off his shirt. _“Do you wanna get? Do you wanna get? Do you wanna get inside my diaper, boy?”_ She handed him her bottle. _“It’s not actually milk.”_

 

_“Oh… I’m not really a big drin-”_ the Squip forced the alcohol down his throat. Then, the Squip made Jeremy kiss Chloe back.

 

“Okay, fuck being silent. Jeremy, I was seconds away from raping you! Did you know that I was trying to do that?” Chloe turned him around.

 

“Say you were buzzed,” the Squip said.

 

“I was a bit buzzed. I’m not sure I remember the whole thing. There’s a chance that this was exaggerated to seem worse than it is,” Jeremy suggested.

 

“Has it lied yet, though?” Christine interrupted. Her tone wasn’t judgemental, but more pitying.

 

“Guys, Chloe didn’t try to rape me. We must have both been drunk out of our minds until something interrupted,” Jeremy partially lied.

 

“Jeremy would’ve been able to push Chloe off if it was attempted drunk rape. She’s not exactly a heavy weight,” Rich piped up.

 

“That’s not exactly true. Chloe has more strength than it seems and combined with her being drunk…” Brooke trailed off.

 

Chloe covered her mouth and looked down in shame.

 

“Even if you did rape me, and you didn’t, it’s not like I remember that night super clearly. You’re okay. You didn’t do anything wrong!” Jeremy insisted. He remembered how sick he was to his stomach when Chloe touched him and how uncomfortable it made him. He could only be thankful that Jake and Brooke interrupted before he was truly traumatized.

 

“How could you possibly forgive me for almost doing something that horrible to you?’ Tears fell down her face.

 

“It’s the beer’s fault. I’m not holding you accountable. Nothing happened to me. And the Squip stopped me from leaving, so drunk you probably took that as consent,” Jeremy murmured.

 

-

 

Chloe pulled him into a hug and bawled for a few minutes. No one interrupted them. No one judged Chloe for how much she said ‘sorry’ or how tight she clung to Jeremy.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jeremy promised after a brief period of silence. “I’m fine, but how are you?”

 

“I’m okay. Thank you, Jeremy,” Chloe sniffled. “I might have ruined your shirt, though.”

  
“It’s just a shirt. It can be washed,” Jeremy said.

 

“There you go, Jeremy. Your peers feel bad for Chloe now instead of you selfishly hogging their attention. Doesn’t it feel good to help her?” The Squip asked.

 

“It’s better than watching her suffer,” Jeremy thought.

 

_“Jeremy? Are you in there?”_ Brooke knocked at a door offstage. Chloe gestured for him to be quiet. _“Jenna Rolan said she saw you go upstairs. Jeremy?”_

 

Jeremy froze on the bed, not sure what to do. Brooke eventually left. _“If Jenna Rolan saw us…”_ Jeremy turned to Chloe.

 

_“Jenna Rolan should mind her own business,”_ Chloe hiccuped.

 

For some reason, real Jenna was doubly annoyed. She pushed it down, though.

 

_“Brooke’s going to find out. Don’t you care?”_ Jeremy raised his voice.

 

_“You’re less cute when you’re talking,”_ Chloe replied.

 

“I thought he wasn’t cute?” Rich tried. He hated the tension. What just happened to his friends? Everyone was tense, especially Jeremy. He kept spacing out and he kept rubbing different parts of his body like he was… in pain.

 

No way. Rich rationalized that he was officially a moron. How could he possibly think that the Squip was back? There was no way that broken supercomputer could be pulling strings. All of the Squips died at the Play.

 

They had to have died.

 

_“Help me out here!”_ Jeremy told his Squip.

 

_“Konichiwa!”_ It beamed.

 

_“What?”_ Jeremy tried to ignore Chloe’s advances.

 

_“I’m sorry, Jeremy. Alcohol temporarily scrambles my-”_ the Squip continued to speak japanese.

 

_“Then why did you make me drink it?”_ Jeremy growled.

 

_“It was important you take the advantage of the-”_ more Japanese. _“You’ll thank me-”_ the Squip walked around the room while screaming like an old Japanese man.

 

_“Whatever,”_ Chloe got off him. _“I’ve had enough-”_

 

_“_ **_Jeremy Heere?_ ** _”_ Jake’s voice boomed offscreen.

 

_“Ooh, the fun begins!”_ Chloe jumped back on the bed.

 

“Oh, I used Jeremy to make Jake jealous…” Chloe trailed off.

 

_“Is that Jake?”_ Jeremy turned to Chloe.

 

_“Jeremy, I know you’re not having sex on my parent’s bed! Because if you were, I’d have to saw your balls off!”_ Jake warned him.

 

_“_ **_Great! Then you can both be BALL-LESS!_ ** _”_ Chloe shouted.

 

A beat passed. _“Chloe?”_ Jake rattled the doorknob and when that failed, he slammed against the door.

 

_“Hear that? I’m having_ **_hot sex_ ** _with_ **_Jeremy_ ** _all over your parent’s_ **_linens_ ** _!”_ Chloe snarled.

 

_“No, we’re not! I swear we’re not!”_ Jeremy pleaded. The sounds stopped. _“Maybe he believed me and went away?”_

 

“That’s why my window was broken?” Jake squawked.

 

A fist went through the window and Jake threw himself inside.

 

_“Kei-koku! Kei-koku!”_ The Squip shouted.

 

Chloe straddled Jeremy. _“You’re fucking dead, Jeremy!”_ Jake grunted.

 

_“Go away, we’re busy_ **_screwing!_ ** _”_ Chloe barked.

 

“Wow, I almost got you killed, Jeremy.” Chloe turned to him, the apologies about to spill out again.

 

“Don’t really remember,” he lied.

 

Stage Jeremy took the opportunity to run outside. He saw Brooke, wide-eyed. _“Jeremy?”_ Brooke wondered.

 

_“Brooke!”_ Jeremy turned to the window. Jake was crawling through it.

 

_“Jeremy!”_ Jake drunkenly called after him

 

_“I’m sorry.”_ Jeremy moved Brooke aside and ran downstairs.

 

_“I’ll kill you, Jeremy!”_ Jake grabbed his stomach. _“Oh man, I shouldn’t have drank so many Peach Schnapps,”_ he groaned.

 

“Jenna and Jake don’t seem to like you,” Squip said.

 

“Did you watch the musical?” Jeremy thought.

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” it said “They’ve been side-eyeing you. A lot. Their interactions have been cold and limited when it comes to you. I think they’re turning on you.”

 

“You could be lying,” Jeremy muttered.

 

“I could be. But what if I’m not?” Squip stared Jeremy down.

 

“I’ll keep it in mind…” Jeremy conceded.

 

“The next song is called… oh, dear. We’re at the most popular song,” the announcer said.

 

“That’s good, right? It means that it’s a good song,” Christine said.

 

“No, Ms. Caningula. The song is called ‘Michael in the Bathroom’. As misleading as the title may be, it’s not funny,” he explained.

 

The Squip’s smirk widened while Michael’s and Jeremy’s faces grew in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Jeremy's anxiety gets the better of him and he wonders if everyone would laugh at him if they said that a girl raped him. Chloe expresses how sorry she was and that she shouldn't have done that, even while drunk. Jeremy plays it off, but he's inwardly hurting inside because he had never felt so scared and powerless.
> 
> Jeremy genuinely forgives Chloe, though, and recognizes that his awkwardness when it comes to actual sex is because of the electrocution.
> 
> The Squip's goal is to make Jeremy stop receiving support. It's trying to make him feel like everyone would abandon him if he continued to share his inner pain.


	9. Michael in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the chapter everyone has been screaming about since I started this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks for the anxiety guys. Definitely no pressure for this chapter to be good.  
> 2\. I'm posting this early because I can't post it at midnight, but the next chapter is coming out on Friday.  
> 3\. This is obviously Michael centric.  
> 4\. I decided to make every action that happens in the musical italicized so leave a comment about that below and tell me if you prefer it.  
> 5\. I edited the ending so much while this chapter was posted. So I'm so sorry to the early notification squad. Forgive me.

All eyes were on Michael. No one knew what happened to Michael in that bathroom. Jeremy didn’t even know the whole story.

 

No one said anything. Michael mentally prepared himself.

 

_Music played as a giant bathtub rolled in. Stage Jeremy turned a knob and locked the door. He let out a few breaths of relief and sat on the edge of the tub, a downcast look on his face. A monster hand reached out of it and tapped Jeremy on the side. “Bwah!” Jeremy shrieked._

 

Michael closed his eyes and opened them, a struggled yet determined look in his eyes. Either way, he had to suffer. It was better to just accept that instead of fruitlessly fighting it.

 

A few awkward chuckles rang out.

 

_“Wassup?” Michael slurred. Was he drunk, too?_

 

_“Michael? I didn’t know you were invited to this party,” Jeremy said._

 

“Did I invite everyone?” Jake wondered.

 

_“I wasn’t. Which is why I’m wearing this… ‘clever’ disguise!” Michael responded dryly. He threw off his monster costume and revealed his CREEPS shirt. He was still in the bathtub. Jeremy just looked at him. “You’re speechless. Squip got your tongue?” He mocked him._

 

_“It’s… off.” Jeremy looked away._

 

_“That would explain why you’re talking to me,” Michael chuckled._

 

Michael felt awful for being such an asshole. He wasn’t even drunk. He was acting like such a baby.

 

_“I’ve been thinking about this moment. What I would say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship…” Michael moved to the edge of the tub. “What?” He asked after looking at Jeremy’s face._

 

_“It is really good to see you, man,” Jeremy insisted._

 

Jeremy was happy about seeing Michael. He had always been a rock for him, and Jeremy thought that he could talk to Michael for a little bit.

 

But then, Jeremy realized just how selfish that was. He treated Michael like he didn’t even exist, and then he goes running back to him when the going got tough? How inconsiderate was that? While Jeremy was a bit disheveled and upset and drunk, it was nothing compared to how Michael felt.

 

“You’re getting it. Whatever ‘pain’ you think you’re feeling is nothing,” the Squip whispered.

 

_“It won’t be. Once you hear what I found out,” Michael muttered._

 

_“About…?” Jeremy wondered._

 

_Michael tapped on his head. Jeremy immediately caught on._

 

_“How? There’s nothing on the Interne-”_

 

_“Which is weird, right?” Michael interrupted. “I mean, what’s not on the internet?”_

 

“Hopefully not nudes of Tori Spelling,” Rich shuddered. Everyone who recognized the name gagged. Michael gulped.

 

_“So I started asking around. Finally, this guy I play Warcraft with told me how his brother went from a straight D student to a freshman at Harvard. You know where he is now?” Michael continued._

 

_“Really happy and successful?” Jeremy guessed._

 

_“He’s in a mental hospital. Totally lost it!” Michael corrected._

 

_“I don’t see what that has to do with-”_

 

 _“Think, man!” Michael interrupted again. “We’re talking an insanely powerful supercomputer! You really think its primary function is to get you_ **_laid_ ** _?” Michael let out a shocked laugh. “Who made them? How did they end up in a high school?_ **_IN NEW JERSEY?_ ** _”_

 

Michael was thankful that the musical made his scene a little bit funny. He did one of those nose exhale laughs.

 

 _“Of all possible applications for such a mind-blowingly advanced technology, you ever wonder what it’s doing inside_ **_you_ ** _?” Michael wondered._

 

_Jeremy shook his head. “And I thought Chloe was jealous.” He stood up._

 

And any sense of humor Michael found in that scene disappeared.

 

_“I’m honestly asking!” Michael shouted._

 

_“Really? Because I think you’re pissed I have one and you don’t!” Jeremy fired back._

 

Real Jeremy facepalmed. He made one of the most stereotypical accusations in high school shows; the one where a friend is trying to help and the other person decided to hit them with the ‘you’re jealous’ card.

 

_“Come on-”_

 

_“Maybe I got lucky? Is that so weird? With my history, I’d say that the universe owed me one. And I don’t know about your friend’s brother’s whatever, but if you’re telling me his Squip made him crazy-”_

 

_“His Squip didn’t make him crazy,” Michael said._

 

_“Oh. Well, there you go,” he responded more calmly._

 

 _“He went crazy trying to get it_ **_out_ ** _,” Michael finished._

 

_“Then I’ve got nothing to worry about. Why would I want that?” Anyone could tell that Jeremy was a bit freaked. He went for the door. “Move it.”_

 

_“Or you’ll what?” Michael scrunched up his face._

 

_“Get out of my way. Loser.”_

 

Michael wasn’t going to cry. He spent enough time doing that. It was time for him to be strong. To push down the rising shame. The song hadn’t even started yet. All Michael could do was hope that it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

It wasn’t going to hurt. It was all in the past.

 

It wasn’t going to hurt. It was all in the past.

 

That was what he told everyone else before.

 

_A knock on the door interrupted Michael’s brooding, both onstage and in real life. “Hello? Other people have to pee!” Jenna shouted._

 

_“I’m having my period!” Michael’s voice went an octave higher._

 

_“Take your time, honey!” Jenna’s tone shifted considerably._

 

“You have a convincing girl voice.” Jenna rose her hand and awkwardly slapped it back down on her knee.

 

“Heh. Thanks.” Michael bit his lip.

 

The music kicked up. It sounded like a tune that could be played near a tranquil pond or something. That was how Michael saw it, at least.

 

_“I’m hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall,” he started._

 

That was dumb. Who said ‘hanging’ in the bathroom? It would apply that Michael was having fun.

 

_“I could stay right here, or disappear. And nobody would even notice at all.”_

 

Michael was sure that line came from Dear Evan Hansen. Maybe if he just kept making fun of himself and the song, the burning in his head and aching in his chest would go away. It had to go away. It needed to go away.

 

_He stood up. “I’m a creeper in a bathroom cuz my buddy kinda left me alone.”_

 

Creeper, like his shirt or like Minecraft?

 

_“But I’d rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone.”_

 

Michael remembered feeling ashamed at the idea of doing nothing or checking his phone, but not fake peeing. It didn’t make any sense to him, but then again, he was in the middle of an anxiety attack.

 

_“Everything felt fine. When I was half of a pair. Now through no fault of mine, there’s no other half there…”_

 

It was pretty sad. How reliant he was on Jeremy before he made friends with everyone else. It was pathetic. Plus, it probably was his fault that Jeremy abandoned him. He should’ve tried harder to stop him. He should’ve done more.

 

_“Now I’m just… Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it’s been. I’m just Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party…”_

 

How many times did his stage self need to say that damned phrase?

 

_“No, you can’t come in!” He shouted at the door. “I’m waiting it out until it’s time to leave. And picking at grout as I softly grieve!” His knuckles turned as white as the bathtub._

 

That line made a phantom pain spike up in Michael’s nails.

 

_“I’m just Michael who you don’t know! Michael flying solo! Michael in the bathroom by himself~! All by himself~! He slammed his hands down on the bathtub._

 

What could Michael say about his childish temper tantrum? He should’ve been more mature.

 

 _“I’m hiding, but he’s out there. Just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased as I get replaced with a_ **_cooler_ ** _,_ **_newer_ ** _version of me.” While Michael did put air quotes around cooler and newer, he couldn’t help but let his bitterness bleed through the thin veil of sarcastic apathy._

 

That line actually made Michael chuckle. The Squip was keeping Jeremy away from Michael, yet Michael was trying even harder than it was to cut ties and erase memories. Funny how that worked.

 

_“And I hear a drunk girl. Singing along to Whitney through the door… I wanna dance with somebody!” He continued._

 

Michael honestly wanted Jenna, Chloe, Jake or Rich to make fun of him. He wanted Christine or Brooke to compliment his singing voice or something stupid like that. He wanted Jeremy to do both.

 

He waited.

 

Not even a whisper.

 

_“And my feelings sink cuz it makes me think; now there’s no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore! Now it’s just Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party. I half regret the beers.” He put a hand on his stomach._

 

Why was no one laughing? Michael silently begged for someone to laugh. Someone just distract him! Instead, he got seven relatively blank faces. It frustrated him to no end.

 

_“Michael in the bathroom,” he growled. “Michael in the bathroom at a party. And as I choke back the tears. I’ll wait as long as I need till my face is dry or I’ll just blame it on weed or something in my eye!”_

 

That was a pitiful line. Michael just admitted how fragile his masculinity was. He’d rather come up with an excuse for crying than admit that he was upset over losing his best friend. Then, Michael wondered ‘what masculinity do I have, anyway?’

 

_“I’m just Michael who you don’t know! Michael flying solo! Michael in the bathroom by himself~!” He slammed his foot on the ground._

 

Like Michael said before, he was acting like a child. Everything that had happened to him was over, so why couldn’t he just move on?

 

_“Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.” The music picked up and someone went up to the door. “They’re gonna start to shout soon.”_

 

Why was he saying ‘knock’ so many times? It wasn’t like he was making a joke.

 

_“Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Aw, hell yeah, I’ll be out soon,” he told someone who was knocking on the door._

 

Why wouldn’t his stupid stage character stop?

 

_“Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! It sucks he left me here alone!”_

 

Yeah, it did, but stop doing that! Just stop messing with his head!

 

 _“_ **_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_ ** _Here in this teenage battle zone!”_

 

Just shut up!

 

 _“_ **_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_ ** _I feel the pressure blowing up!”_

 

Michael’s breathing was getting faster.

 

 _“_ **_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ ** _My big mistake was showing up!”_

 

STOP!

 

 _“_ **_SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!_ ** _I throw some water in my face, and I am in a better place! I go to open the door, but I can’t hear knocking… anymore.”_

 

His chest was closing. What was happening? He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe.

 

_“And I can’t help but yearn for a different time. But then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer, and there’s no denying that I’m~ just…” His character was already crying, but that was when he truly broke down._

 

Michael felt his own tears come into his eyes. He blinked fast and hoped no one saw. If he broke down, they would judge him. If he broke down, he would be a hypocrite to his own advice.

 

If he broke down, he would lose… everything. His friends and Jeremy would leave again. Just like before.

 

_“At a party… is there a sadder sight than hmmm~… Michael in the bathroom at a party? This is a heinous night.”_

 

…

 

_“I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn-”_

 

Stupid.

 

 _“Or_ **_wish I offed myself instead_ ** _,_ **_wish I was never born!_ ** _” He continued._

 

Maybe Michael should have stayed in the house and let the flames devour him. He didn’t hear Christine gasp. Did he say that out loud? He wasn't sure.

 

 _“I’m just Michael, who’s a_ **_loner!_ ** _So he must be a_ **_stoner!_ ** _Rides a PT Cruiser,_ **_GOD HE’S SUCH A LOSER!_ ** _” Michael slammed his hands against the bathtub again. “Michael flying_ **_SOLO!_ ** _Who you think that you know?! Michael in the bathroom by himself…”_

 

Were there tears on his face? He couldn’t tell. Everything was numb.

 

_“All by himself~!”_

 

He was all by himself.

 

 _“All by_ **_himself~_ ** _!”_

 

Please.

 

_“When all you know about me is. My. Name.”_

 

Make it stop.

 

_“Awesome party, I’m so glad I came.”_

 

It was too late. He was crying. He couldn’t hold it in. He couldn’t be strong. He failed.

 

He failed.

 

He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed. He failed.

 

“That’s it. I’m not staying silent about this any longer,” Jenna spoke up.

 

Michael stared at her, tear stains still fresh on his cheeks. The sinking feeling that closed his heart and chest and made his thoughts mush didn’t go away.

 

“Jeremy. Did you know about this?” She asked him. Michael wanted to cover his ears, but he was confused and distraught.

 

“No. Michael, you never told me that you had a anxiety at-”

 

“Why do you think that is?” Jenna accused him.

 

“Jenn-” Christine tried.

 

“No. Jeremy, tell me why you think that you don’t know about Michael’s anxiety attack!”

 

“I… um…”

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you. It’s because he’s been focusing on you! All throughout this time, your biggest issue was getting popular! How much of a stereotype were you that you couldn’t even see the happiness you had right in front of you? And you threw it all away on a tic-tac sized computer!” She shouted at him.

 

Michael wanted to defend Jeremy, but his voice died out.

 

“It just amazes me how selfish you were! Like, holy fucking Christ! So what if you were a little tipsy from the alcohol! You had no fucking right or excuse to call Michael jealous and a loser when he was trying to help you. Your Squip was off, so that was all on you! And while Michael said that he had forgiven you for it, did you ever even bother to ask him how he felt about… anything? Or did you just get caught up in yourself?” The silence was so intense that Michael could hear his heart pump. It was fast.

 

“I didn’t…” Jeremy admitted. “Michael. I don’t have any excuses for what I did. Nothing can be said that will fix everything. God, she’s right. I’ve been so focused on myself that I was ignorant to everyone else’s strifes, your strifes.” He looked down in shame.

 

"Jenna, you don't think you're being harsh? You don't know what it's like to not be popular in our fucking school," Rich defended. "Oh, God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was suicidal down in ninth grade! No one liked me, so I got popular to get friends! While I'm glad that I'm friends with you guys while being myself, it's not fair to call Jeremy selfish when he didn't want to be lonely! Sure, he had Michael, but everyone didn't like him, too!"

 

Jenna bit her lip.

 

"Some of the things that he's done were a bit extreme. But he already feels awful about it, and while maybe Michael and Jeremy have a few things to talk about, don't you think that you could've been a little bit less of a  _bitch_ about it?" He scoffed.

 

"Rich, that's not..." Jeremy trailed off. He didn't have anything well thought out to say.

 

"I... I lost it. I don't know why, but I just got so... angry. Fucking Christ, I'm an idiot." Christine looked ready to argue that, but Jenna stopped her. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what it's like to be hated by so many people. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that without having all the facts at hand. I don't know why I just..." She raised her arm and let it fall.

 

"Tell that to him, not me." Rich's tone wasn't biting.

 

"Jenna, it's okay. You had a good point, but it just spiraled a bit out of control, I-I guess. You're forgiven," Jeremy promised.

 

She said something that Michael couldn't make out and the two of them hugged it out. Was she muttering her words? He couldn't really tell.

 

No, it wasn’t that she muttered her words.

 

Michael’s senses were fucked.

 

He was sure Jeremy was trying to provoke a reaction, but Michael was frozen. Then, he was pulled into a hug and Jeremy was whispering things in his ear.

 

It was hard to describe, but he was trapped in his own body. His mind became a void where everything was being built in front of his eyes and then destroyed to the last atom in a fraction of a second. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t move. Time was fleeting, space was collapsing, universes were dying, and atoms were thriving.

 

Then, he noticed that other people were hugging him and everyone was saying something. He could feel himself move and reality started making more sense. The paradoxes started to stop.

 

Michael could hear himself breathing. He took that as a good thing.

 

He knew that he was alive. He wasn’t dying, either.

 

What the hell?

 

“I-I…” He tried. “I’m fine,” he grunted out. That warranted a few more deep breaths.

 

“I know you’re not.” Jeremy’s voice cracked a little bit. “I don't know if you heard what we said, but whatever issues I have, that doesn’t make yours invalid. Not at all. If you’re feeling insecure, then I’m all ears. Please, just tell me these things. I almost lost you once.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand. “This time, I don’t want to lose you because of something that I _failed_ to do.”

 

Michael needed a few moments. Instead of talking, he just nodded and gazed at everyone else. He sniffled and despised the gross sound.

 

“Michael, dude. I’ve got your back,” Rich promised.

 

“Mell, my guy, I’m not the best at emotional support, but I can definitely listen,” Jake said.

 

“Michael, I know this is a cliche line, but you’ve got a friend in me,” Chloe added.

 

“Michael, my parents would adopt you if they could. I’m almost your sister,” Brooke promised. “We all love you.”

 

“I’ve got you covered, Michael. If you ever want in on some gossip to make you feel better…” Jenna trailed off.

 

“My door is always open for you, Michael. I know that we aren’t super close, but I will literally throw hands for you,” Christine swore.

 

“Thank you.” Michael moved his glasses out of the way to rub his eyes. He couldn’t help the tears anymore. “Thank you so much.” The kind words meant the world to him, but he would be lying if he said that they completely fixed him. Michael still held a primal fear of sharing his emotions, unfortunately.

 

But that was okay with his friends. His friends who were just trying to help.

 

It was everything he wanted. He never dreamed of the day that so many people would like him, but they did.

 

He allowed himself to sob without abandon.

 

Nobody judged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Rich will react to the Smartphone Hour? 
> 
> :)  
> :)  
> :)  
> :)


	10. The Smartphone Hour (Rich Set A Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich goes through his messy emotions and reacts in multiple ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't proud of some of the 'actions' in the musical since they were hard to describe, but I think this chapter will be entertaining. It's surprisingly light-hearted!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zE_mabR7dE
> 
> I used this video a lot.

“You just helped your boyfriend out, Jeremy!” The Squip praised him. “Well, let me correct that. I helped your boyfriend. Jenna was right to call you out, and by the way, I won that bet.”

 

“Shut up,” Jeremy thought. He wondered if God would forgive him. He was emotionally manipulating Michael, wasn’t he? The words from his mouth didn’t belong to him.

 

“Now that your friends are receiving support, they’ll be happier! The amount of pity sent towards you way has gone down by eighty nine percent! As soon as you truly realize that your problems don’t matter, you’ll help so many people, Jeremy! You’ll be a good person!” The Squip smirked.

 

“You promise me that they’ll like me?”

 

“I guarantee it!”

 

“I’m alright to start watching,” Michael interrupted. “Let’s just go ahead and finish this.”

 

“This one is… oh, no,” the announcer realized something.

 

“What now?” Chloe shouted.

 

“This is The Smartphone Hour,” the announcer said.

 

“What does that mean?” Jenna asked.

 

“It’s alternatively titled ‘Rich Set A Fire’ and it’s the aftermath of the party,” he said.

 

Rich paled and everyone stared at him. He never really talked about the incident except with Jake, and since they had insurance, it was mostly fine, but Rich still felt awful for setting a fire. Jake countered by saying that his Squip made him lose control and that it wasn’t his fault. But just like Michael in the Bathroom, Rich didn’t want a reminder in song form.

 

“Your friend, Rich. I am ninety eight percent sure that he will express disdain and bitterness after the song,” the Squip said.

 

“I figured that much out,” Jeremy barked back in his head. “How do I help?”

 

“We’ll have to see the song first. I know the names, not the lyrics,” the Squip replied.

 

_“You got any Mountain Dew Red?” Rich went up to Christine while she was on the couch. She shook her head and Rich went off somewhere._

 

“Mountain Dew Red was discontinued. I only have some because I collect retro shit,” Michael told Rich.

 

“I don’t remember how, but I learned that Mountain Dew Red would shut my damned Squip off. Can you imagine what it’s like having evil kermit the frog in your head?” Rich asked everyone.

 

_“Hey,” Christine said._

 

_“Yo. So where is your date?” Jeremy wondered._

 

_“He’s having make-up sex with Chloe, so my night’s pretty awesome,” she deadpanned._

 

“Sorry Christine!”

 

“Forgave you a while ago. That should be all of our catchphrases at this point,” Christine suggested. She got a few shrugs and vague affirmations.

 

_“Sorry,” Jeremy sympathised._

 

_“Don’t be. I dumped him,” she shrugged._

 

_“It looks like regular Mountain Dew, but red?” Rich came back in._

 

_“You dumped Jake? But why?” Jeremy questioned. He realized his mistake. “Sorry, you don’t have to-”_

 

_“I’m not Juliet. And he’s kind of a jerk, so…” Christine let the thought hang in the air._

 

“You go Christine. Standing up for yourself is what makes you strong and independent!” Jenna cheered her on.

 

 _“Seriously! Where the_ **_fuck_ ** _can I get some Mountain Dew Red?” Rich screamed. He ran offstage. A few moments passed and Christine and Jeremy burst into a fit of laughter._

 

“Thanks guys,” Rich turned to face them.

 

“We thought you were drunk,” Jeremy countered.

 

_“Popular people are meeeeeeeeeeessed uuuuuuup,” Christine chuckled._

 

_“Word.” Jeremy nodded._

 

“Jeremy, every time you use ‘cool guy lingo’, I want to kill myself a little bit more,” Chloe said.

 

“Radical,” Jeremy replied.

 

_“I mean, you’re one of them,” Christine added._

 

“Wait, Christine, did you just call me ‘messed up’ and I didn’t even notice?” Jeremy squawked.

 

“Maaaaaaaaybe?” She grinned sheepishly.

 

_“What? No, I’m not,” Jeremy huffed._

 

_“Hello, guy who’s been pucking his way through the cast of Midsummer,” Christine argued._

 

“Pucking?” Rich and Jake asked at the same time.

 

_“I’m not- pucking?” Jeremy cut himself off._

 

_“You like that? Just made it up. Boo-yeah.” Christine whipped. She turned to face him after giggling to herself. “What?”_

 

“Christine hits a hard whip,” Michael muttered under his breath.

 

_“It’s just… I don’t know what I’m supposed to say right now,” Jeremy admitted._

 

_“Say whatever’s on your mind,” she suggested._

 

“Oh, like in the play rehearsal s-” Rich started.

 

_Jeremy started clicking his tongue. He then realized what he did and looked away in shame until…_

 

_“Bwehe…” Christine chimed in._

 

“What the fuck?” Jenna asked.

 

“It’s… character development?” Christine tried.

 

 _“_ **_HOOOOOOONK!_ ** _” Jeremy sounded like a pig about to be put inside a woodchipper._

 

 _“_ **_LULULULULULULU!_ ** _” Christine cried._

 

“I-Okay,” Jake sighed.

 

“Jeremy. What the fuck are you doing?” Michael wondered.

 

“Ranking up in my relationship with Christine, I guess,” Jeremy answered.

 

_“ALCH!” The party monster that no one noticed on the floor suddenly woke up and left the stage. Christine and Jeremy start giggling._

 

“This entire scene is just one huge shitpost,” Rich said. He was glad for it, sure, but it was so fucking weird.

 

_“It’s kinda killer to sit and chat with you,” Christine sang._

 

_“Really?” Jeremy beamed._

 

_“It’s true. It’s pretty killer to sit and chat with you,” she continued._

 

“This is such an obvious friendzone.” Jake shook his head.

 

“How did you know that I tried confessing to Christine after this?” Jeremy turned his head so fast that his neck started burning. “Ow, fuck.”

 

“I didn’t know. I was just making an observation,” Jake blinked twice at him. “Wait, you confessed to Christine right after she broke up with me?”

 

_“It’s pretty killer for me too…” Jeremy continued._

 

_“Woohoo… It’s pretty killer to hang and talk with you. I’m glad that we both agree~!” They beamed._

 

_“Christine…” Jeremy started._

 

“Christine…” Brooke sang along.

 

_“Christine… Christine… will you go out~ with~ me~?” He clasped his hands together._

 

_“Jeremy, I can’t.” Christine stood up._

 

_“I thought we were fr-”_

 

 _“We are. But… I don’t think I should go out with anyone until I know who_ **_I_ ** _am. I know that’s not what you wanted to… I’m sorry.” Christine left._

 

“And now that I know who I am, I’m happy with you.” Christine punched Jenna’s shoulder awkwardly.

 

“Cool~” Jenna chuckled.

 

_“BAAAAAAAAAA CRASH!” Rich interrupted. Jeremy stared at him in shock. “Got any Mountain Dew Red?”_

 

“Richard makes an entrance...” Chloe sighed.

 

_“Okay, this whole no-drinking-while-Squipping thing? Would it have killed you to give me a warning?” Rich looked like he was seizing while standing. “Rich?”_

 

_“WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.” Rich ran offstage._

 

_“Okay, that was weird.” Jeremy slapped his knees._

 

_“Hello, Jeremy.” the Squip appeared from behind the couch._

 

_“About time!” He growled._

 

_“My absence was not ideal. But it was necessary. One moment while I review the data from this evening,” he said. A few technological noises appeared. “Oh, my.”_

 

_“It’s bad, right?” Jeremy chuckled sardonically._

 

_“We need to get you home!” He warned him._

 

_“But-”_

 

 _“_ **_NOW!_ ** _” He took control of Jeremy. Upbeat music kicked up._

 

“Here we go,” Rich sighed.

 

“Rich, before we start. I’m sorry for sending mass texts, tweets, and shit to everyone,” Jenna apologized.

 

“I’m sorry for changing the details. A lot.” Chloe bit her lip.

 

“I’m sorry for doing pretty much both!” Brooke spoke up.

 

“Honestly, I can’t blame you. I would’ve done the same thing if I heard that someone set a house on fire,” Rich admitted. “It still hurts, though. I don’t want to be reminded of what I did to Jake.”

 

“Hey, dude. So what if my legs broke? They healed. Also, I still have a house. Sure, it’s smaller, but it did bring back my parents for a little bit, so I got to see them,” Jake shrugged.

 

“Fucking Christ, babe,” Rich muttered. “You’re the best, you know that?” He looked at him with adoration.

 

Jake wiggled his eyebrows. Rich switched to bedroom eyes.

 

“You are not fucking while we’re around,” Chloe interrupted.

 

“Killjoy,” they both said.

 

_“O. M. G. Chlo. Answer. Me. Woah. Wait. Until. I. Tell. You. What. I. Saw.” Jenna smacked her phone with her finger as hard as she could._

 

“Jenna, what are you doing?” Christine wondered.

 

“I… I don’t know,” she admitted.

 

_“It’s. Too. Fucked. To. Type. This. Shit. Is. Ripe. Call. Back. I’ll. Yell. You. Every. Word.” She put her face up to the phone and yelled at it._

 

This got a wave of chuckles. A few people wondered when was the last time that everyone laughed while watching the musical.

 

_Jenna put her phone up to her ear. Chloe came in. “Jenna Rolan calling. Ugh, Jenna Rolan calling. Jenna Rolan calling.” She answered her phone. “Hey.”_

 

“What do you mean, ‘ugh’ Jenna Rolan calling?” She turned to Chloe.

 

“I was having a hangover, okay? I thought that you were just calling me for something stupid,” Chloe defended herself.

 

_“Oh my God. Oh my God. Okay, so-” Jenna replied, breathless. “At the end of last night’s party. Very end of last night’s party. Did you see Rich?”_

 

_“Oh, I saw Rich.”_

 

_“So, he’s behaving hazy like a tweakin’ junkie. Flailing crazy like a freaking monkey!” She started._

 

“Vivid descriptions,” Rich growled.

 

_“He’s gotta learn to handle his high. Shouldn’t drink so much for a small guy.” Chloe responded while shaking her hips._

 

Rich really didn't want to break down like Michael. He had a feeling he might, anyway. Hopefully, he could hold it in.

 

Hopefully. 

 

_“Right, but he wasn’t drunk!” Jenna shouted._

 

_“The hell you say, Jenna?” Chloe chuckled._

 

 _“Yo,_ **_HE WASN’T DRUNK!_ ** _”_

 

_“The hell you say, Jenna?” Her tone darkened considerably._

 

_“No! Because I heard from Dustin Kropp that Rich had barely touched. A. Drop. Which means that you can’t blame the things he did on alcohol!” Jenna continued._

 

“Dustin Kropp should mind his own business. Why would you trust him, anyway? He was blazing it and drinking like it was the civil war and a doctor was coming to saw our legs off!” Rich barked at Jenna.

 

Jenna had a retort, but it died in her throat. “Oh… shit. I never thought of that.”

 

Rich rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

“You alright, dude?” Jake whispered.

 

“No.” 

 

_“It’s just so terrible, I don’t want to relive it all!” The incident genuinely scarred her a little. “But do you want me to tell you?” She teased._

 

_“Spit it out, spit it out!” Chloe insisted._

 

_“You really want me to tell you?” Jenna chuckled._

 

_“Spit it out, spit it out!” Chloe growled._

 

_“I’ll tell you because you’re my closest friend!” Jenna beamed._

 

“No, I’m not?” Chloe scrunched up her face.

 

_“No, I’m not,” she replied._

 

“I know…” Jenna chuckled.

 

_“Yeah, I know. But here’s what happened at the party’s end!” Jenna took a deep breath. “Rich set a fire! And he burned down the house! Woah~!” Everyone could see Chloe’s face go into shock as she put her phone closer to her ear._

 

Rich grabbed his seat so hard that his knuckles turned white.

 

_“Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! Woah~!” She repeated. “I thought I was dreaming! Everybody was screaming! When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” Chloe hung up and swiped through her contacts._

 

_“O. M. G. Brooke. Answer. Me. Woah. Wait. Until. I. Tell. You. What. I. Saw.” Chloe’s voice was a little bit robotic as Brooke came in. She was eating a banana._

 

_“Ignore!” Brooke huffed._

 

_“And also space and frowny face… I’m sorry that Jeremy made out with me at the party, but it was totally his fault and let’s not let boys ever come between us ever again, mmkay? Smiley face, lipstick, kitty paw!” Chloe texted._

 

“Sorry, Jeremy. I had to tell Brooke and it was your feelings or hers, so… the choice was easy,” Chloe apologized.

 

“It’s fine?” Jeremy shifted in his seat a little.

 

“I forgive you both for everything, so let’s just finish this, okay?” Brooke interrupted.

 

_Chloe tried calling again. Brooke started smiling and picked up. “Hey!”_

 

_“We cool?” Chloe wondered._

 

_“We are!”_

 

_“Okay, so, at the end of last night’s party. Very end of last night’s party. Did you see Rich?” Chloe wondered._

 

_“No, I was crying,” Brooke answered._

 

“Same,” Michael said.

 

_“So, he’s behaving weird and I was frightened cuz I feared his state was heightened!” Chloe shivered._

 

_“He’s gotta learn to not really smoke a lot. He shouldn’t get so high for a tiny guy,” Brooke explained._

 

_“He’s gotta learn to not really smoke a lot. He shouldn’t get so high for a tiny guy,” they repeated._

 

Rich gritted his teeth. The entire upbeatness of the song pissed him off. Why did Michael get an appropriately sad song while he just got… teenage girls spreading rumors about what happened?

 

 _“Right, but he wasn't high! So you can’t blame the things he did on pot! It was just so awful, so I’ll talk about it a lot!” She screeched. “Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! Woah~!” Chloe shouted. Brooke’s jaw dropped._ _“I thought I was dreaming. Everybody was screaming. When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” Jenna came back in the scene._

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” All three of them harmonized. Then, there was a new beat in the song. Two claps, a foot stomp, one clap, foot stomp, etc…_

 

"I don't know how to feel about this song," Michael blurted out. He covered his mouth.

 

“No! It’s not that the song is bad. It’s just that everyone is treating it like a joke, at least, in the musical!” Rich smacked the chair.

 

“It’s probably to contrast with my song. Sorry,” Michael rationalized.

 

“No, it’s not your faul- it’s this stupid show!” Rich stood up and tangled his fingers into his hair. Jake stood up and hugged him from behind.

 

“This is no one’s fault. Okay? Everything that happened was because of the Squip,” Jake said.

 

“Yeah, but who was the one who gave the Squip to Jeremy? Who was the one who hated himself enough to buy a four hundred dollar supercomputer?” Rich murmured. "I caused everything. Anything that happened to me... I had coming."

 

“It’s done. It’s over. The Squips are gone-” Jake didn’t notice how Jeremy froze. “-and we’re all going to graduate soon. So, can we try to move on and just stop being so malancholic about the past?” Jake wondered. "You don't deserve to be sad. I forgave you already, so it's high time you try to forgive yourself. I know that me apologizing won't make your guilt go away, but we have to try to look past this. I just want you, us, to be happy."

 

Rich burst into a fit of chuckles. So did everyone else. Some of his aggression dissipated. 

 

“What? Malancholy is sadness!” Jake insisted. Rich kept laughing and everyone joined in. Poor Jake was confused.

 

"I guess that... I am feeling a bit malancholic." Rich stared at Jake before tackle-hugging him. He could only see phosphenes at that point, and that was the way he liked it. 

 

It made it easier to let go. Jake asked him to let go, so he would try. Even if the voices in his head screamed otherwise, he would allow himself to stop being a macho guy for a few minutes.

 

Nobody was counting, but Rich was holding onto Jake for dear life for about ten minutes. When he pulled away, he quickly rubbed his eyes and splotches of red danced on his face. He felt decent enough to continue. Jake wasn't a panacea for him, but it was a start.

 

No one tried to pity him, either. That was a relief.

 

_“Hey everybody, have you heard? Rich set a fire, now go spread the word!” Jenna shouted._

 

_“Sending a text!” Brooke announced. Michael ran onstage while wearing drag._

 

_“Text!” Everyone repeated._

 

“Blonde hair does not flatter me.” Michael shook his head. 

 

_“Sending a tweet!” Brooke told them. Rich ran onstage in drag, too._

 

“You look good in boobs." Jake tried to cheer him up. Rich didn't laugh.

 

“No, I don’t think that’s supposed to be you.” Christine really hoped not, at least. “Your character should be in the hospital, so I’m assuming that every man is going on stage in drag to spread the rumors.”

 

_“Sending a text!” Brooke said again. Christine and Mr. Reyes ran onstage in dag._

 

_“Text!” Everyone shouted._

 

“Why am I also in drag?” Christine screeched.

 

“Because you would never spread rumors,” Jenna said.

 

“True.”

 

“Wait, I just noticed that Mr. Reyes looks like my dad,” Jeremy shuddered.

 

“He probably plays both your dad and Mr. Reyes because neither of them are huge roles,” Christine answered.

 

When the thought had settled in, even Rich and the Squip shuddered.

 

_“Tweet!” Brooke called out._

 

_“Tweet!” Everyone followed._

 

_“Release the information, step, and repeat!” Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe did a weird dance where they rotated their arms, clapped, clapped behind their backs, and clapped under a raised leg._

 

“Well, at least we’re having fun…?” Jenna cringed.

 

_“I’ll spread the word!” Brooke puffed out her chest._

 

_“Word!” Everyone leaned forward._

 

_“That Rich is flecked!” Brooke beamed._

 

_“Flecked?” Everyone turned to face her._

 

“Oh, right. That tweet got a lot of comments on auto correct and bad spelling,” Brooke huffed. “So what if I’m not a great speller?”

 

_“No, I meant fucked!” Brooke continued dancing._

 

_“Oh!” Everyone realized._

 

_“Did I say flecked?”_

 

_“Yeah…” Everyone trailed off._

 

_“Sorry guys, that’s just my auto-correct!” Brooke chuckled._

 

_“Always be aware of auto correct!” They harmonized._

 

“This musical is teaching great lessons. Like how to use auto correct, how to be yourself, and how not to buy a pill-sized computer that takes over people’s minds.” Chloe clapped her hands together.

 

_“R-I-C-H can’t you see? Just how much I care about your tragedy!” They started._

 

_“Oh…” Jenna held out the note._

 

_“Changed my profile pic to you, now I fully understand what you’re going through!” Everyone else continued._

 

“Rich, it’s not just a joke. We all did feel bad about what happened. It just got out of hand, really fast. Like, more out of hand than any other rumor I’ve ever spread,” Jenna confessed.

 

“Thanks Jenna. I think I’m okay with this… for now.” Rich nodded. He might've been lying. He couldn't even be sure of his own feelings.

 

“Tell us when you need to talk, and we’ll listen, okay? It’s the least we can do!” Brooke told him. She tapped Chloe’s leg.

 

“Oh, right. Um… I’ll try my best to offer help?” Chloe tried.

 

Rich scoffed. “Thanks, Chlo.”

 

_“Hey…” Jenna held that note._

 

_“R-I-C-H it’s a drag. I read, she read, they read, you’re in a bodybag!”_

 

“If anyone went to the hospital, they would’ve seen me. Alive,” Rich suggested. Some of his bitterness leaked back through. Everyone wished that Jake's stupidity got Rich through the entire song.

 

 _“Eee…” Jenna held it_ **_again_ ** _._

 

“You trying to show off?” Christine smirked.

 

“I don’t know,” Jenna said. For once, she had no idea what was going on.

 

_“R-I-C-H can’t you see? Just how much I love your tragedy!” They cheered. They all got into a line with Jenna in front, Brooke and Chloe behind her, Rich and Christine after, and finally, Michael, Jake, and Mr. Reyes._

 

“What are they doing?” Michael scrunched up his face.

 

_“Hi!” Jenna started. She looked like she was pulling something to the right._

 

_“Hi!” Chloe and Brooke continued and copied the action._

 

_“Hi!” Christine and Rich continued and copied the action._

 

_“Hi!” Michael, Jake, and Mr. Reyes continued and copied the action._

 

_“Yo!” Jenna swung her arm with her phone in hand in the opposite direction._

 

_“Yo!” Chloe and Brooke copied._

 

_“Yo!” Christine and Rich copied._

 

_“Yo!” Michael, Jake, and Mr. Reyes copied._

 

_“Sup?” Jenna stretched her arms down._

 

_“Sup?” Chloe and Brooke repeated._

 

_“Sup?” Christine and Rich repeated._

 

_“Sup?” Michael, Mr. Reyes, and Jake repeated._

 

 _“_ **_FIRE!_ ** _” They all screeched._

 

“Are you okay?” Jake wondered.

 

“Not sure,” Rich said. 

 

_They all stamped their feet with the beat and did some weird exercise thing._

 

“Wait, that looks like that one exercise where you step on a wire and pull two handles up,” Chloe mentioned. “It’s one of those things that everyone recognizes, but no one knows the name of.”

 

“It’s like Destination Calabria. The [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm5Uvwlpb0g)with the saxophones?” Brooke explained.

 

“We’ll talk about this later. I think they get the point, Brooke,” Chloe said.

 

“Why not just say ‘we’, instead?” Brooke wondered.

 

Chloe didn’t answer that.

 

_“Hi-hey!” They clapped their hands. They stamped their feet and raised their phones high up. “Talk it, text it, pass it, talk it!” They demanded._

 

“Talk it?” Jeremy murmured.

 

_They got into two lines. “Aofhaio;sufjhakslfhalfhwhatsligmakafhjllsahoichlahf!” Their voices overlapped so no one could hear anything. They all got into a vertical line and did windmills before turning back and grinning like an idiots. “Woah~!”_

 

“Did one of them say ‘I hope Jake is alright?’ because I feel like someone did,” Jake said.

 

“Nah, you’re just hearing things then,” Chloe reassured him.

 

_“Matches!” They jumped like an instagram model. “Ashes!” They did it again. “Ready, okay? Here we go!” They scattered so they could all jump and split in mid-air. Mostly everyone sucked at it except for Michael._

 

“Holy shit, what is that gymnastic display?” Rich distracted himself. "Can you split really far?"

 

“Not really…” Michael turned red.

 

“Seriously, that was cool. You could probably replace me as cheer captain with those moves!” Brooke praised him.

 

“I’ve only been doing gymnastics for less than a year,” Michael admitted. He got into it when Jeremy left him since he had nothing better to do. After suffering through a lot of physical pain that distracted him from the mental pain, he had okay muscles and great flexibility.

 

“You should be a professional gymnast or something, Michael,” Chloe suggested.

 

“That is a competitive field. People spend their lives training for that stuff.” Michael shook his head.

 

_“Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” Everyone chanted._

 

 _“_ **_AHhhHHhhHhhHhHHHHHhhHhHHhHhH!_ ** _” Brooke screeched._

 

Brooke’s jaw dropped. A few people started giggling.

 

_“Woah~!” Everyone else harmonized. “Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” They started over-head clapping. “It was so terribly gory! I got the whole bloody story! Yeah I wasn’t quite there, but I know what happened, I swear!” They did a weird fluttering motion with their hands._

 

“I think we need to be more chill,” Jenna murmured.

 

“Title drop,” Christine muttered, her attention still partially on the screen.

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he burned the house down!” Brooke, Jenna, and Chloe started. They put their phones to their ears._

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he leveled the town!” Rich and Christine joined in. They did the same._

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he fled to Bombay!” Michael, Jake, and Mr. Reyes added._

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he knew he was gay!” They all sang._

 

“Bi, actually,” Rich corrected.

 

Jake beamed at that. Rich's interruption told him that even if it was just a little bit, he was improving.

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he melted his head!” It only got wilder._

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he’s totally dead!” They continued._

 

“The rumors did really get out of hand in a matter of hours, huh?” Jenna sighed and rubbed her eyes.

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” They looked at their phones sideways._

 

_“Burned it down! Woah~! Yeah, yeah, yeah, did you hear, did you hear?” Everyone yelled. “Burned. It. Down. Woah~! Did you hear, did you hear? Yeah, yeah, yeah! Burned. It. Down. Woah~! Did you hear, did you hear?”_

 

“I can’t keep up!” Jake exclaimed.

 

_“When Rich set a fire and he burned down the-” They did a ‘wave’ where they would jump at exponentially increasing heights. “Rich set a fire and he burned down the- Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!” Everyone but Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe moved back._

 

_“He told me because he’s my best friend!” They smirked._

 

“No, I’m not?”

 

“Yeah, we know,” all three girls said.

 

_“Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! Send!” Everyone but the original three ran off. “Hey!”_

 

"Well, I hated almost every moment of that." Rich had a sardonic grin.

 

“And that’s all our faults,” Jenna confessed.

 

“It would’ve been spread around even if you three didn’t participate. There’s no point in blaming you. I can blame the Squip, however, since it made me do that,” Rich said. It was easier to blame his problems on the Squip. Even if people judged him for using it as a crutch, it was the Squip's fault. 

 

Honestly, Rich would probably lose it if he blamed himself half as much as he blamed the Squip.

 

Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe all felt like terrible people and they moved to hug Rich. He tried to beg for mercy and said it was fine, but they wouldn’t give in. So, they had a mini group hug where Rich was desperately trying to breathe for air.

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine, let me go!" He groaned.

 

“Okay, guys, let him breathe,” Christine helped.

 

The trio went back to their seats.

 

“I never expected to become friends with such psychopaths…” He started. “But, in the end, I’m glad for it. You guys are forgiven. Truly. So, we good?” Rich asked. He cared about everyone. A lot. But he had a hard time showing it sometimes.

 

They all nodded and Brooke looked ready to burst into tears.

 

“The next song is focused on Jeremy, the Squip, and partially Jenna,” the announcer warned them.

 

“Why me?” Jenna tilted her head.

 

“It’s called The Pitiful Children,” he added.

 

“That’s what the Squip called everyone right before the play. Oh, God, Jenna. That’s when you became the third person to take a Squip,” Jeremy realized.

 

“Oh, motherf-” Jenna was ninety nine percent sure that the musical was about to expose her insecurities. The magnitude of the exposure was what scared her. She hated not knowing things.

 

“Hey, calm down,” Jeremy said. “I don’t think you can get exposed as badly as me, so perk up. Okay?”

 

Jenna bit the inside of her cheek. She nodded.

 

“We could still save the pitiful children,” the Squip whispered in his ear.

 

“I am not hurting them. I'm lying to them, sure, but they need help, too. Even if I'm using your help to do it, that’s the one notion that you can’t take away from me. Even if you tell me what to say to them, you’re never going to hurt anyone but me,” Jeremy thought.

 

“Aw, but Jeremy-”

 

“You know how you wanted to possess everyone? Well, you’re going to have to settle for one.” Jeremy knitted his eyebrows.

 

“Jeremy, you would be so much better off in a world controlled by Squips. There wouldn’t be any sadness! You wouldn’t ever feel miserable!”

 

Jeremy almost started laughing. “I feel miserable because of you!”

 

“You feel miserable because someone called you out!”

 

“It’s pretty clear that none of them want to be ‘saved’ by you. Not even you can convince me otherwise anymore,” Jeremy grimaced.

 

“Do you even recognize how ridiculous you sound?” The Squip cackled.

 

“Maybe it is ridiculous, but you want to know something that isn’t? I’m not your prisoner anymore. You’re my prisoner. And that means we can suffer inside my head,” Jeremy told it.

 

The Squip’s face turned cool and collected.

 

Jeremy let out a quiet chuckle. “I already know what it’s like to be miserable. Now, instead of hurting my friends, I’ll only hurt you. You’re only here because I’m alive, right?” He trailed off.

 

“That’s-”

 

“Or do you want to admit that you’re nothing more than a result of mental disease? I’m making a deal with you, right now. Spoiler alert, it doesn’t end well for you. You can either go away forever and suffer in the back of my mind or I’ll open a hole in my neck when I get out of this theatre.” Jeremy gritted his teeth. “I swear to fucking God I’ll do it. Tell me I’m lying.”

 

“You’re that desperate and pathetic to get rid of me?” It asked. "You can't even come up with something better than suicide?"

 

“The fact that you’re trying to talk me out of it shows that it’s a good idea. I have a bit of experience in acting against the voices in my head.” Jeremy wondered why the Squip was losing his cool so quick. A humanistic urge to survive? A glitch that came from the Mountain Dew Red?

 

“Hey, Jeremy. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last minute.” Michael poked his shoulder and lightly slapped him.

 

“Sorry. I just spaced out,” Jeremy replied.

 

“You won’t do it, now. As long as there’s Michael, you’re not going to do it,” the Squip said. Was that relief painted on his face?

 

Jeremy blinked once. A cold expression on his face. He wasn’t facing Michael for this. He looked the Squip dead in the eyes.

 

“No, I lied,” Jeremy said.

 

“Then why weren’t you-”

 

“Michael, I want to break up.”

 

Jeremy guessed that Michael was worse off than the Squip was. Jokes on both of them, there was no one out there whom hated Jeremy more than himself. He believed that no one would understand his real motive and reasonings, so he would come up with a lie. The Squip conditioned him into shutting himself off, after all, so he was going to take it five steps farther.

 

"Let's suffer on this miserable world or rot in Hell. Together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, did I say that this chapter was light-hearted? And did you think it would only be about Rich?
> 
> I'll just pull up a chair while everyone wonders 'What the fuck?' down in the comments.


	11. The Pitiful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one way or the other, everyone's sick of the Squip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I would've liked it to be, but then again, I'm soon approaching my biggest challenge yet:
> 
> The Play.
> 
> That chapter is going to give me carpal tunnel.

One protest. Two. Four. Seven. Eight.

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure whose voice was loudest.

 

“Jeremy, your popularity and social standing will go plummet down lower than it was before I came into your life!”

 

“Jeremy, dude, what the hell are you saying?”

 

“Look, man, I’m bi and I get dating a lot of people, but why would you ever want to break up with your best friend?”

 

“I’m pretty sure most of the school, at least according to my feed, thinks that you’re soulmates? What the Hell?”

 

“Jeremy, are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“Jeremy, I love you to pieces, but why here? Why now? Talk, please.”

 

“Jeremy, Michael, I think you need to talk. Jeremy, is this about what’s going on in the musical? For once, I hate musicals.”

 

“Jeremy?” Michael’s voice broke. Jeremy’s heart tightened. His face twitched.

 

“I want to break up because I’m just uncomfortable with the idea of dating. I feel pressured, and it’s nothing that you’ve done, Michael. You’ve given me everything, and I can’t give it back. It’s unhealthy. I’d honestly prefer just being friends. I don’t think we’re good for each other as boyfriends, okay? I’m sorry for leading you on, but this is how I feel,” Jeremy said. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. All of it. He was going to kill himself in every way and it would be so much easier if everyone would hate him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“This is all by yourself, right? Nothing is causing this? Did I do something wrong?” Michael choked back tears. “We can talk, y’know? Are you serious about this?”

 

“Wait, there has to be an explanation!” Rich insisted. “Jeremy, you’ve been acting weird this entire musical! Talk!” He tried for Michael’s sake.

 

“It’s a musical about my life. Of course I’m weirded out. And there’s no explanation for this. Breaking up with Michael wasn’t a random decision, Rich,” Jeremy growled. “I wouldn’t break up with him on a whim. This was clawing at my brain for a decent time, and I couldn’t hide it anymore,” he said. Lies, again. There was no other end for him. He would die lying. Maybe in his suicide note he would admit the truth. All Jeremy wanted was to save everyone, and it wasn’t going to stop coming until it got what it wanted or…

 

His resolve shook, but it steeled itself again.

 

“Jeremy, you have to look me in the eyes and tell me that you want to be friends,” Michael told him. Jeremy knew that was only fair, and that Michael wouldn’t accept any other kind of breakup.

 

Jeremy turned to face his almost ex-boyfriend. His brown eyes were filled with longing, fear, and terror. Those brown eyes used to look at him like he was the moon.

 

“Michael, I want to be just friends. This isn’t your fault,” Jeremy said. He was surprised he didn’t choke on those disgusting words. 

 

Michael nodded and he sniffled. He moved his glasses out of the way and rubbed his eyes. Jeremy felt like crying himself, but he held strong.

 

When Jeremy killed himself, he knew that Michael would blame himself. There was nothing he could do about it. Michael would think that he should’ve realized something was wrong and would blame himself for a whole bunch of things no one could predict. Jeremy would just have to drive the knife in fast before he had any regrets. He had to protect his loved one, right? Michael had been doing a lot of protecting for Jeremy. It was time to return the favor.

 

Jeremy looked around and saw a whole bunch of disgruntled faces. They all looked like they had a few words with Jeremy, but they probably didn’t want to risk upsetting Michael even more.

 

That thought comforted Jeremy. At least they would all be there for him when Jeremy was gone. 

 

“Jeremy, I’m telling you to reconsider. Your social standing, your future-”

 

“No. You’re only in this for yourself, you selfish bastard. I’m taking you down permanently this time. Besides, what good is a social standing when I’m dead?” Jeremy thought.

 

“Um, I’ll start the next part,” the announcer said.

 

_ Jeremy looked at his phone. “Oh my God. They’re saying Rich is in a hospital. And Jake broke both of his legs trying to escape the fire. This is terrible. How could Rich’s Squip let him do that?” Jeremy’s face scrunched up. _

 

_ “Rich was under a lot of pressure at home. With his Squip disabled due to the alcohol, it seems he lacked the proper… coping mechanism!” It explained. _

 

“Fuck off.” Rich furrowed his eyebrows.

 

_ “Did you know?” Jeremy’s eyes widened. “You made me leave that party-” _

 

_ “I was aware of certain… probabilities,” it replied. _

 

_ “Did you know people were going to get hurt?” He accused. _

 

_ “I’m getting the impression you don’t trust me, Jeremy,” it said. _

 

“About time, too,” Chloe muttered.

 

_ “Why me?” Jeremy huffed. _

 

_ “I don’t understand the question.” _

 

_ “You could be inside world leaders, presidents, famous people! What are you doing inside me? Wh-what do you want?” He scoffed. _

 

_ “I promise you, my sole function is to improve your life,” it fired back. _

 

“And you did a fantastic job,” Jeremy thought. “Thanks for haunting me beyond the shutdown program.”

 

“What?” It asked.

 

“Beyond the grave. Whatever. I’m still dying after this is all over, so you can just sit over there or disappear. It’s obvious you’re not going to delay my suicide, so I’ll get on with it after this is over.”

 

“You know, you don’t have to kill yourself.”

 

“You’re never leaving my head. There’s no positive end for you, so we’re in a cold war right now! Soviet Union vs United States of twenty eighteen! Mutually assured destruction, both sides unwilling to back off. No positive end in sight,” Jeremy alluded.

 

“But the cold war did resolve,” it said.

 

“It’s a metaphor, genius. We’re both screwed. You’re not leaving my body, and I’m not letting you take over. There’s no consensus that can be reached here.”

 

_ “Well, awesome job!” Jeremy started laughing. “My best friend thinks I’m a jerk! I really hurt Brooke! And Christine, y-you were supposed to make her like me!” He insisted. _

 

“I’m guessing this is where Jeremy turns over?” Christine shrugged. The silence was slaughtering her insides.

 

“Not yet,” Jeremy admitted. “I don’t realize how stupid this was until after the play started.”

 

“As stupid as leaving Michael,” Chloe corrected. Jeremy looked down in shame.

 

“Don’t insult him,” Michael barked at Chloe. That took her aback. Tears stained his normally clear face. “He’s still my best friend. As much I as I love him, I respect his wishes. You can do the same.” His voice got quieter. More tears fell down his cheeks.

 

“Thank you,” Jeremy said. Goddamnit, Michael was making everything difficult. Then again, it was what he did best. He loved his best friend for that.

 

Michael nodded and looked to the screen.

 

_ “And I will. In time. She is only human. I must account for  _ **_human_ ** _ error,” it said. _

 

“Glad to know that human error saved everyone from possession,” Christine murmured. No one laughed. She had no idea what she could do for her friends. No one was having fun anymore, and she didn’t have the script for what came next in their lives.

 

She  _ hated _ it.

 

_ “You were supposed to make everything better! So, why isn’t it?” His hands fell to his legs. _

 

_ “Look at yourself. You dress better, you’re ninety… three percent more attractive, you’ve had more experience with the opposite sex. Which is to say, you’ve had experience with the opposite sex. But human activity is a matter of input as well as output!” It expounded. _

 

No one was really in the mood to laugh at the lack of sex appeal joke.

 

_ “What does that mean?” Jeremy scratched his head. _

 

_ “The fault… is in your peers,” it clarified. _

 

“Of course it is,” Rich scoffed.

 

_ “You were always quite the loser, Jeremy! Then I invaded! And you upgraded. Ba da ba ba. Whoa~ Jeremy! It’s true that I found you. But look around you. Whoa-oh!” It started. Chloe and Brooke had a silent argument on stage. _

 

“The Squip didn’t do a good job of saving us,” Jake added in his own two cents. 

 

_ “All your peers are all so incomplete. You can’t see it but they’re all in pain. Their operating system is obsolete. So let’s complete the change, and get insides those brains! Let’s save the pitiful children!” It beamed.  _

 

_ “Whoa~!” Background voices chimed in. _

 

_ “Let’s save the pitiful children!” _

 

_ “Whoa~!” They continued. _

 

_ “Let’s teach the pitiful children. Who just haven’t a clue. Just what to do. Help them to help you!” It finished. _

 

“Did he say chains or change before?” Jake asked.

 

“Probably change,” Rich said.

 

“Chains wouldn’t make sense,” Chloe explained gently.

 

_ Jeremy found himself out of Rich’s locker. On it, it said ‘Get well soon, Rich’ and it was covered with a piece of paper that had flowers on it. _

 

“Who drew that?” Rich questioned.

 

“Christine spearheaded it,” Jenna said.

 

_ “This is Rich’s locker,” he realized. _

 

_ “Open it,” it commanded. _

 

_ “I don’t know the combina-” his hands copied the actions of it. “Woah… Ladies running shoes?” He looked inside. “There’s g-gotta be enough Squips in here for…” _

 

_ “The entire school?” It suggested. _

 

“Oh, right… I forgot I got those.” Rich cringed.

 

“Remember what I said? You’re okay. You’re forgiven,” Jake said.

 

_ “This school fucking sucks!” Jenna came in. _

 

“Mood,” Chloe said. Michael let out a broken laugh and she took that as a good sign. She wasn’t good at comforting people, but at least she could make people laugh.

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked. _

 

_ “I make it my business to know everybody’s business. But does anyone ever want to know mine?” She seethed. _

 

“I want to know your business,” Christine said. She gave Jenna puppy dog eyes and Jenna gave her a quick kiss.

 

_ “So sad. But you can help her!” It grinned. _

 

_ Jeremy gave her a pill. She stared at it. “Is this, like, drugs?” Jenna faced him. _

 

_ “Nnnnnyes?” He looked back at it before turning to Jenna. _

 

_ “Whatever.” Jenna dropped it down her throat. _

 

“Famous last fucking words,” Jenna sighed.

 

“You alright?” Christine grabbed her hand.

 

“Not really. I feel like a moron.”

 

_ “I don’t feel anything!” She yelled. _

 

_ “Oh! You have to take it with Mountain Dew!” Jeremy realized. _

 

_ “Okay.” She whipped out a bottle and downed it. _

 

No one laughed for the second time.

 

_ “Ow!” Jenna nearly fell to her knees. Instead, her face lit up and she raised her hands. “Ah~Ah~ _ **_Ah_ ** _ ~ _ **_AH_ ** _ ~Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” Her voice got increasingly higher. _

 

“I’m not an opera singer, so how am I doing that?” Jenna stared at her stage counterpart.

 

_ “Can you see the vision clearly, Jeremy? People embracing, and interfacing. Beep bop bee boop.” It counted the Squips with Jeremy. “Shiny happy people singing sweetly~!” _

 

_ “Yeah!” Jenna interrupted. _

 

_ “Gone is human error and fear!” _

 

_ “Beep bop boo beep bop boo bee bop boo!” Jenna pointed to a certain someone in a red hoodie. She took a Squip and offered it to him. _

 

“I never took a Squip…” Michael tilted his head.

 

“I think it’s just an imagination of a potential future,” Christine replied.

 

_ “Every issue tucked away so neatly! If you feel a sob or tear, just turn a knob and switch that gear!” It sang as Jenna offered more Squips to dejected students. _

 

_ “Let’s save the pitiful children!” It and Jeremy harmonized. _

 

_ “Yeah~!” Jenna ran back up to them. _

 

_ “Let’s save the pitiful children!” They continued. _

 

_ “Yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yeah!” Jenna screeched. _

 

_ “Let’s teach the pitiful children, who just haven’t a clue. Just what to do. Help them and soon this will be you!” They finished. _

 

“You’ve given up, yet?” Jeremy thought.

 

“I’m still here. I’m computing futures that are working out in my favor. No point in lying,” it said.

 

“How’s that going for you?” He scoffed. Jeremy already suspected that it was trying to think of ways out of the dilemma.

 

It didn’t respond. Jeremy turned his attention back to the screen.

 

_ After a while of mind-controlling, all the Squipped students came out in all black and sunglasses. The Squip was at the center of the line. _

 

_ “Let’s save the pitiful children!” They all started while making robotic hand gestures. _

 

_ “Rap-bo-beep-boop!” It added. _

 

_ “Let’s save the pitiful children!” _

 

_ “Ree~-bop-boop-bee-bop-boop-bee-bop-boo!” It beamed. _

 

_ “Let’s teach the pitiful children. Who just haven’t a clue.” They all linked arms and started walking/rotating. Jeremy had to run to move out of their way. _

 

“I’d rather die than be enslaved like that,” Michael said with disgust in his tone.

 

Jeremy looked at it. A pained gesture flashed across its face.

 

_ “If that’s what we do. If that’s what we do! Then-” It’s voice only got more sci-fi and robotic as time came on. _

 

_ “Everything about us is going to be wonderful! We love everything about Squips!” The students marched forward and danced. Jeremy slowly walked up to join them. _

 

“Are our voices getting more robotic?” Brooke wondered.

 

_ “Everything about us is going to be so alive!” Jeremy started to join in with the singing and dancing. “We could never live without Squips!” _

 

_ “You won’t be left out or unsure!” It promised Jeremy. _

 

_ “Won’t be pitiful children anymore! Cuz everything about us is going to be cool~! When. We. Rule!” It handed Jeremy sunglasses. He smirked and put them on. _

 

“So, that could’ve been what happened,” Jeremy realized. He would have screwed over the planet if it weren’t for Michael. “Michael, why did you come back?” He asked.

 

“Your dad. I think I said before that he’s seriously persuasive,” Michael said. “I would’ve definitely regretted it if I stayed home being bitter.”

 

“The next song is called, well, The Pants Song. Hopefully, it’s more lighthearted than the last few songs,” the announcer said.

 

How many times did he and Mr. Heere say ‘if you love somebody, you put your pants on for them?’ in one sitting? Michael wondered if that would be the chorus of the song.

 

“Michael?” Jeremy whispered. “Do you hate me now?” His voice got a little lower.

 

Michael didn't hesitate. “I can’t hate you. Even when I was burning our old stuff, I still couldn’t truly hate you. I’m hurt along with other gross emotions, sure, but… no. I still love you,” Michael said. “If you really want us to be just friends, I’ll… eventually… move on."

 

“Okay. I got it,” Jeremy held back the urge to cry.

 

It would be so much easier if Michael was angry with him. Instead, he already forgave him and was sad. Jeremy wondered if he made everything harder by trying to push Michael and everyone away. His heart physically hurt when Michael broke down in front of him for the second time.

 

Even so, he had to finish himself off, above all else. They couldn’t be happy together with a supercomputer in his brain trying to manipulate him. Michael would get hurt. Jeremy couldn’t build him up like a house of cards and take him down  _ again _ . He had to stop everything as soon as he could.

 

Michael gave him a scrutinizing look. Jeremy stared at his torturer, took a deep breath, and then turned back to the screen.

 

No one could understand him. 

 

And there were only a few more songs to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties with some of the scenes in TPC and took ideas from animatics and such.


	12. The Pants Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love somebody, you never give up on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how short this chapter is, but imagine how long The Play will be in comparison. Like, please save me from writing that behemoth.
> 
> Also, I feel like I messed up something big on this chapter, but I don't know if it's quality or grammar...
> 
> Hm...
> 
> WE'LL POST IT ANYWAY AND SEE HOW THAT WORKS OUT
> 
> It's midnight over here and I'm losing it oopsie.

_ Mr. Heere was at a table and he was sipping coffee. Jeremy came in with the shoebox, good fashion sense, and a cold attitude. _

 

_ “Where do you think you’re going, private?” He tilted his head. Mr. Heere still had  _ **_no pants_ ** _. _

 

_ “The play?” Jeremy squinted at him. _

 

_ “What play? You’re in a play? Did you borrow my car on Halloween?” He spat out. _

 

“I would’ve just given you a ride,” Brooke said.

 

_ “Disdainful denial,” it said. _

 

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy huffed. _

 

_ “Then I guess I should blame the car elves,” he shouted sarcastically. _

 

_ Jeremy turned to leave. “Do whatever you want.” _

 

Everyone knew that Jeremy was under the Squip’s influence, but the way he treated his dad was just frustrating to some of them.

 

_ “Did you take it to that party?” He seethed. _

 

_ “Wait,” it commanded. _

 

_ “I’m worried about you!” His tone completely changed. “You come and go at all hours doing God knows what, wearing these new clothes… what is going on with you?” _

 

_ “Tell him the truth,” it finally said. _

 

_ “I took a pill-sized supercomputer called a Squip that’s in my brain, and it talks to me, and it’s made everything better!” He said with unbridled glee. _

 

“That sounds like a euphemism for doing drugs,” Rich commented.

 

“It sounds more like schizophrenia,” Christine countered. “Oh, sorry,” she cringed. She really needed to put a lid on her mouth.

 

“Look, I know it was stupid. What I said. Dad and I talked it out eventually. We forgave each other,” Jeremy explained to everyone.

 

_ “If you’re not going to take me seriously-” He stood up. _

 

_ “ _ **_Why should I?_ ** _ ” Jeremy yelled. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” He stared at Jeremy in disbelief. _

 

_ “I’m supposed to believe you care?” Jeremy scoffed. “Look in the mirror! Ever since mom left, you sit around like you’re waiting for her to come back! If she did, you know what she’d find? A  _ **_loser_ ** _ who’s so afraid to have a life, he can’t even put  _ **_PANTS ON!_ ** _ ” He pointed to his bright colored boxers. _

 

“Before anyone gets on Jeremy’s case,” Michael started. “Sometimes, a kid should backtalk to his parents. While maybe he shouldn’t have gone about it exactly like he did, or maybe he did it right, I don’t know, it still made his dad go get me. By doing the wrong thing, Jeremy changed his dad for the better and indirectly saved himself,” he said.

 

Chloe, Jenna, and Jake originally were going to say something, but then they realized Michael kind of had a point.

 

“Michael, my buddy, I couldn’t agree with you more. Sometimes, the parents are in the wrong,” Rich chimed in. 

 

Jeremy curled his toes in his shoes. He tapped on the chair and took a few deep breaths. His face burned and he was woozy and he was pretty sure his astral self was ready to fly out of his body.

 

_ “I could ground you,” he suggested. _

 

_ “I don’t think you could,” Jeremy snarled. A few moments passed. “Good talk.” He took the keys, swung them around his pointer finger, and was almost out the door. “Don’t wait up,” he added to really hammer in the angst. _

 

_ His dad was stunned in his chair, to say the least. “Jeremy…” he started. “Is in big, bad trouble right now.” _

 

“Is… Is he trying to ground you now?” Brooke squinted.

 

_ “It’s a trouble that he can’t see, so I gotta help him somehow.” He stood up. _

 

Jeremy almost laughed. That last line was a bit ironic, considering that only he could see it, or at least, what was left of it.

 

_ “I don’t know what he wants…” He stared at a photo from Jeremy’s childhood. “But I know what he needs… He’ll need a dad so strong to help not slip away. I’ve haven’t been a dad for so long, but I think I’m ready today.” He took a deep breath. _

 

“That photo was from when my mom took me out for ice cream and my dad fell in a puddle…” Jeremy realized.

 

_ “Situation is gra-a-ave, now’s the time to be bra-a-ave. I’m gonna finally make that climb, one leg at a time!” He continued. “When you love somebody, you put your pants on them for them.” He mimed putting pants on. _

 

Jeremy snorted.

 

In all honesty, Michael would’ve taken everyone’s pants and put them on if he could. 

 

_ “When you love somebody, you take a chance just for them, chance just for them! If the road gets muddy, focus on the goal ‘till the rough stuff’s gone. When you love somebody, you put your pants on!” He finalized. _

 

_ The scene changed to Michael sitting on a chair. A fire was going on nearby and he was holding a small box. There was a joint in his mouth and he wasn’t wearing pants, either. _

 

_ “Magic the Gathering card he gave me for the birthday no one else remembered,” Michael murmured. “Burn it.” _

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but wince at that.

 

_ “Ticket stub from our first concert. Weird Al.” He gave it a scrutinizing look. “Super burn it.” _

 

Jeremy didn’t wince that time.

 

_ “Michael!” His dad came in still without pants. _

 

_ “Mr. Heere, what are you doing here?” Michael darted his eyes left and right awkwardly as he hid his joint. _

 

“Oh my God, Michael,” Jenna sighed.

 

“That pun wasn’t intentional, actually,” Michael countered. Jeremy let a small smile grow on his face. Michael already felt decent enough to make jokes.

 

_ “We need to talk about Jeremy.” _

 

_ “Sorry, Jeremy and I aren’t friends anymo-” _

 

_ “Do you love him?” Mr. Heere interrupted. _

 

_ A faint blush appeared. “What?” _

 

Everyone knew the answer to that. It made most of them want to smack Jeremy.

 

“Yes…” Michael answered inaudibly.

 

_ “He can be a little shit sometimes. We both know that. But that’s no excuse to sit around burning incense while he turns himself into a monster!” Mr. Heere rationalized. _

 

For the first time in a while, everyone laughed.

 

“Glad to know that Mr. Heere never did weed,” Michael sighed in relief. That would’ve been an awkward conversation.

 

_ “Yeah, I’m gonna-” Michael turned around. Mr. Heere blocked the way. _

 

_ “I need you. Cuz I do not have the tools to help what he’s going through. And I know you know all the rules,” he insisted. _

 

_ “But I’m not what he wa-a-ants.” Michael had a few tears in his eyes. _

 

_ Mr. Heere gave him a light bitchslap. “But you’re just what he ne-e-eeds.” _

 

“Mr. Heere caused Michael to become the real hero of the story,” Christine giggled.

 

“I’ve always been the real hero,” he shrugged. Maybe hiding his internal angst with humor would ameliorate things a bit. The song itself was helpful, too.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but agree, albeit silently.

 

He looked back at  _ it _ . It refused to speak or do anything. Jeremy wasn’t sure what it was up to anymore.

 

_ “This might be hard I know, but just suck it up and go!” He shouted. “When you love somebody, you put your pants on for them! When you love somebody, you take a stance just for them stance just for them-if the fight gets bloody… just keep pushing through ‘till the pain is gone. When you love somebody, you put your pants on!” Mr. Heere kept pushing and slapping Michael throughout his rant. _

 

_ “You’re here because you need pants?” Michael wondered. _

 

“I was high. I wasn’t thinking perfectly,” Michael said.

 

_ “Oh, no. I need you to reach out to him. Jeremy won’t listen to me. And I can’t blame him. But somebody has to watch his back,” he explained. _

 

_ “If I try harder to be his friend…” Michael started. “You have to try harder to be his dad. There’s a Kohl’s down the street. I don’t care what kind: jeans, khaki, leather… you’re not leaving that store until you buy a pair.” He poked his chest. Jeremy’s dad shook his hand. _

 

_ “You drive a hard bargain, son.” _

 

Everyone realized at the same time that it took a micro supercomputer with possession abilities for Jeremy’s dad to go buy pants.

 

It was still an inspiring song.

 

_ “When you love somebody… you put your pants on for them,” Michael said wistfully. _

 

_ “Wear those pants.” _

 

_ “Somewhat reluctantly,” he admitted.  _

 

_ “Still you gotta go-oh-oh!” They sang together. “When you love somebody, you put your pants on for them! Metaphorically…” Michael reached around, trying to find a pair of jeans. _

 

_ “Or sometimes actual pants. Real, literal pants!” Mr. Heere interrupted. _

 

Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke clapped it up for Michael. He couldn’t help but laugh again.

 

_ “It’s a classic study of things we do for our best friend! When you love somebody-” they started dancing around in their underwear. _

 

“I can’t explain this to someone who doesn’t know what’s going on,” Michael sighed.

 

_ “You see it to the end!” Michael pulled on jeans and grabbed the Red Mountain Dew. _

 

_ “When you love somebody!” They harmonized. _

 

_ “The conclusion’s foregone!” Mr. Heere continued. _

 

_ “When you love somebody, you put your big boy pants right on~!” They held out the note. “You put your pants on!” _

 

Jenna was about to say something along the lines of ‘he put his pants on for you, you fucking idiot’ to Jeremy, but she held back only because Michael was laughing and the last thing she wanted was to upset him anymore.

 

When she got out of this, she was going to tell everyone that Michael Mell was the best person on the planet and spread it on Instagram.

 

Meanwhile, Michael was listening for Jeremy’s laughter throughout the entire song. Sure, Michael was completely devastated over the break up, but he could tell that Jeremy wasn’t feeling too great, either. That could’ve been because everyone was pressuring him, but Michael held onto the hope that something else was in play. 

 

No, he wasn’t latching onto a sliver of hope. He had a deathgrip on it.

 

Michael wasn’t sure what, but something was wrong with Jeremy. Since Michael couldn’t do anything about it right then, he just focused on making Jeremy smile.

 

What confused him initially was the timing. Why would Jeremy say that he was in love with Michael earlier if the thought of breaking up had been simmering? Why did he have awkward phrasings when he was talking to him earlier after ‘Michael in the Bathroom’? For example, when he said that he didn’t want to lose Michael over something that he failed to do. It just sounded... wrong.

 

No matter how he sliced it, _something_ was off. Jeremy’s words were etched with longing and melancholy. Michael felt like a dumbass for not knowing what was on his mind. He couldn’t describe it or figure it out! Jeremy just wasn’t being Jeremy!

 

Michael’s jaw almost dropped. No way. 

 

The Filipino man had no idea  _ what _ was on Jeremy’s  _ mind _ . 

 

Jeremy wasn’t being  _ Jeremy _ . 

 

If he asked anyone, they would probably laugh and call it a longshot, at best. They might even say that Michael was too desperate for an explanation, as unlikely as that response would be. 

 

But…

 

What if the Squip was back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my favorite song from the album right now. Michael and Mr. Heere are lowkey better at teamwork than Michael and Jeremy.


	13. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last song has arrived! Tonight's the School Play, and everyone's so ready that they're practically connected!
> 
> I'm sorry that summary was so cringey and bad. Please just enjoy and comment. Also leave kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I started working on the next part of this series instead of working on this chapter? Well, it's whatever since I'm posting these chapters on time. This was less words than I expected from this chapter. Only a little over 4000.
> 
> Also, I know it's canon that only Michael and Jeremy (Rich and Christine, too, maybe?) Know about the Squipcident. It's implied in here that they talked it over and that Jeremy told everyone the truth. Basically, it was really easy going, but he didn't tell them about their Squip Zombies.

“We’re nearing the end, folks. This is probably the longest scene out of the entire musical. AKA, The Play,” the announcer said.

 

_ Christine stepped out in front of the stage. “Welcome everybody! Thank you so much for coming to our production of “A Midsummer’s Nightmare… About Zombies,” she started. _

 

“I was going to throw hands,” Christine admitted.

 

_ “It’s been a rough week for all of us at Middleborough. That’s why this play is so important-to bring this school together! To show you something special! I know that if Rich was here, instead of the intensive care unit at Beth Israel, he’d say ‘Go out and show everyone the relevant power of live theater!’” She shouted. _

 

“Oh, Christine… no…” Rich shook his head.

 

_ “Costumes…” Mr. Reyes coughed offstage. _

 

_ “Oh, and thanks to Hobby Lobby for the costumes!” She mentioned. _

 

_ The scene switched to everyone pulling on their costumes.  _

 

_ “Places everyone! Break a leg!” Christine shouted. _

 

_ Jake glared at her. “Not cool.” He was on crutches with  _ **_both legs broken_ ** _.  _

 

“I forgot about that,” Christine admitted. “Sorry Jake!”

 

_ “Christine!” Jeremy beamed when he walked in. _

 

_ “Jeremy, where have you been? It’s so bad! Mr. Reyes made himself your understudy!” She tangled her fingers in her hair. _

 

_ “Isn’t he understudying Rich?” Jeremy squinted. _

 

_ “He’s  _ **_both_ ** _ ,” she explained. _

 

_ “Oh, God-” _

 

“Mr. Reyes would’ve been in spandex.” Jeremy wished he had bleach for his brain.

 

“Gross,” Chloe shuddered.

 

_ “Look, I’ve been thinking about what you said at the party-” his tone shifted considerably. _

 

_ “I can’t do this right now-” _

 

_ “But I finally understand! You can’t go out with anyone because you don’t know who you are yet, right?” Jeremy started as he blocked her way. _

 

“If Christine was a mean person, she would’ve ripped your head off. You don’t mess with theater kids right before a showing,” Jenna explained.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Christine asked.

 

“Oh, I’m just talking to people… in general,” she shrugged.

 

_ “Yeah, but-” Christine tried. _

 

_ “I get that! And that’s awesome, actually, because I felt that way, too. I mean, I didn’t realize that’s what I felt, I thought it was just about being cool. But it was more than that. It was about being confident, and understanding who I am… And I couldn’t have figured that out on my own!” Jeremy ranted. _

 

_ “You’re saying… that I helped you do that?” Her tone was softer. _

 

_ “Not, you.” He smirked. He showed her the pill. “This. It’s from Japan, and it’s a supercomputer, and it tells you what to do! You’d never have to struggle to figure out what to say, or over analyze some little gesture, ever again. You’d just know. Like play rehearsal. Only it never has to end!” He explained. _

 

Christine was a little bit offended that he compared the Squip to play rehearsal.

 

_ “Jeremy, that sounds… horrible.” Her face contorted into a scowl. _

 

_ “Yeah! Wait, what?” He scowled, too. _

 

_ “Maybe I have some stuff to figure out, but I don’t need a pill to do it for me,” she told him. _

 

_ “It’s not like that! It’ll help you to be better-” _

 

_ “What’s wrong with me now?” She looked down. _

 

“Nothing is wrong with you, Christine. You’re perfect,” Jenna squeezed her.

 

“My airways!”

 

Jeremy gazed down in shame. He said some awful and confusing things to Christine, didn’t he? He mentally noted to make sure to write separate apologies to everyone.

 

_ “Ms. Caningula! Props has whipped up a fresh beaker of Puck’s Pansy Serum!” Mr. Reyes handed her the beaker. “Oh, Mr. Heere… I suppose you’ll be wanting your costume back.” _

 

_ “I have to go, Jeremy,” she said. _

 

_ “Christine, wait!” Jeremy outstretched his arm. “Shit, shit, what did I do?” _

 

_ Ominous technological music played in the background. Instead of looking human, the Squip had four arms and he looked more like a cyborg. _

 

“I’m getting a serious Cthulhu vibe from this guy,” Jake said.

 

Even  _ it  _ looked up in shock. 

 

“What? I like Lovecraft!” Jake insisted.

 

“Jake reads?” Chloe looked like someone had just told her that her dog got run over.

 

_ “It’s okay, Jeremy. I anticipated her resistance,” it said. _

 

_ “Then why did you let me say all that stuff?” Jeremy shouted. _

 

_ “So you’d see for yourself what’s necessary. Not everyone is as open to change as you were. Offering them all a choice would simply delay the result we desire!” _

 

_ “No, she’s right. I don’t think I can do this. We should put these back in Rich’s locker, and-” Jeremy realized the box was empty. “What happened to the rest of the Squips?” _

 

_ “I anticipated your resistance, too, Jeremy.” It gave him a cold smirk. “So, I took the decision out of your hands.” _

 

“Now is when I realized that I fucked up,” Jeremy murmured.

 

_ “Places for scene two, people! Remember, once Puck gives you the Pansy Serum, you have to really  _ **_sell_ ** _ that you’re transforming into a zombie!” He saw Chloe saunter off like she was possessed. “Excellent work, Ms. Valentine.” _

 

_ “Excellent? Chloe’s terrible! She never remembers her…” Jeremy’s eyes widened. Oh, no. _

 

“Terrible? Excuse me? I was a great actress with or without the Squip,” she scoffed.

 

“Oh, Chlo.” Brooke gave her a cheery smile.

 

_ “Mr. Reyes, what’s  _ **_in_ ** _ the Pansy Serum?” Jeremy bit his nail. _

 

_ “Oh, don’t worry about the color. It’s perfectly non-toxic!” He explained. _

 

“Yeah, that explanation wouldn’t make me feel better,” Christine frowned.

 

_ “We don’t want a repeat of last year’s Arsenic and Old Lace debacle. It’s just plain old Mountain Dew! Also, Jenna Rolan put these Wintergreen Tic-Tacs at the bottom,” he continued. _

 

_ “No!” Jeremy sounded almost heartbroken. “You can’t let anyone drink that,” he insisted. _

 

_ “Don’t be silly, it’s more than safe. I should know.” A beat passed. “I tried it myself.” _

 

Nearly everyone gasped.

 

_ Mr. Reyes and it locked eyes. “Up, up, down, down, left, right, a!” It commanded. Most of the lights flicked off. _

 

_ “I have to get out of here-” Mr. Reyes grabbed his arm with surprising strength.  _

 

_ “I can’t let you do that, Jeremy.” He shook his head. _

 

“So, basically, the Play is also my fault,” Jenna groaned. 

 

Christine smacked Jenna’s arm. “It is none of your faults!” She shouted. Everyone flinched a little. The tiny girl had an unexpectedly large voice when she needed it. “It’s the Squip’s fault!”

 

_ “Mr. Reyes?” Jeremy murmured. _

 

_ “You needy, pathetic, self-centered students. You think I wanted to teach high school drama? In  _ **_New Jersey_ ** _? My Squip says I can go all the way to Broadway. I just have to make sure you don’t ruin my big night.” He snarled before running off. _

 

_ “What are you doing to them?” Jeremy shouted at it from the floor. _

 

_ “I’m syncing their desires to yours. I now realize: my operating system can only truly be complete when everyone shares a social network,” it explained. Its tone was a bit too giddy. _

 

_ Brooke appeared backstage. She was horrifically nervous. “What… angel wakes me from my… flowery... bed… Ugh, I’m so thirsty,” she said. _

 

“I wasn’t that bad…” Brooke cringed.

 

_ “Brooke, no!” Jeremy reached out. She drank from the beaker.  _

 

_ “Ow!” She convulsed and gripped her head. “I warn thee, gentle mortal, it’s time to  _ **_feed_ ** _ again!” Her tone flipped to ‘terrifying’ in an instant. She ran off, too. _

 

_ “You’re going to Squip the whole cast,” Jeremy seethed. _

 

_ “And that’s just for starters,” it beamed. _

 

_ “That’s not what I wanted!” Jeremy realized in that instant just how futile everything he did was. How many hearts did he break for his stupid dream of being popular? In a high school? In  _ **_NEW JERSEY_ ** _? _

 

_ “It’s the only way to achieve what you want!” It talked down to Jeremy like he was a child. _

 

_ “I’ll fight back,” Jeremy promised. “Alcohol messes you up, right? I’ll-I’ll get drunk!” He desperately clutched at straws. _

 

“But what can you do while drunk?” Rich asked.

 

“I was… desperate to win,” Jeremy said. Now, he was destined to lose. 

 

_ “And I’ll be back when you’re sober. Unless you plan to stay wasted forever?” It scoffed. _

 

_ “You’re a computer. There has to be some way to turn you off…” Jeremy thought long and hard. _

 

_ “I’d stop there. You don’t want to end up like Rich.” _

 

_ “Rich? What did he-” Jeremy gasped. _

 

_“_ ** _IIIIi NeeeeEeed Mountain DeeEew ReeeEeEEEEd_** _!”_ _His silhouette appeared and his voice echoed throughout the stage._

 

Chloe and Brooke snorted before readjusting to the seriousness the show was trying to portray.

 

_ “That’s it. Green Mountain Dew activates you. Red shuts you off!” Jeremy snapped his fingers. _

 

“Like the stoplights!” Jake belted.

 

“Yes, Jake! Like the  _ stoplights _ !” Chloe responded in her most condescending tone.

 

_ “Why do you think we had it discontinued? To get rid of me now, you’d need a time machine to the nineteen-nineties!” It fired back. _

 

_ “Or a friend who’s so old-school, he buys nineties soft drinks from the back room at Spencer’s Gifts!” Jeremy countered. _

 

_ It actually gasped. “Too bad you don’t have one of those… anymore!” Its extra limbs looked even creepier. _

 

_ “Michael! Call: Michael!” He shouted into his phone. It zapped him and prevented him from completing the command. _

 

_ “ _ **_I’_ ** _ m  _ **_goI_ ** _ nG  _ **_T_ ** _ o  _ **_iMpR_ ** _ ove  _ **_YOUR_ ** _ life  _ **_Je_ ** _ REM _ **_y_ ** _ e _ **_VEN_ ** _ IF I  _ **_HAvE TO take_ ** _ OVER  _ **_the enTIr_ ** _ E  _ **_STUDENT BODY TO DO IT!_ ** _ ” Its voice got significantly more distorted. It threw Jeremy and made him roll over. _

 

_ “Ugh…” Jeremy groaned. _

 

_ Soft pattering of feet echoed throughout the stage. _

 

“What the Hell?” Rich muttered.

 

“No one is moving on stage?” Brooke squinted.

 

_ A figure in red jumped up onstage. “Michael makes an entrance!” He sang to the tune of Michael in the Bathroom. _

 

Everyone, even Jeremy, couldn’t help but clap it up. Michael turned red and shrugged.

 

“In the audience, everyone always cheers loudest for Michael. Almost all of his introductions gets concert-level applauses. This is the ultimate one to them,” the announcer explained.

 

“Ah, geez,” Michael chuckled. It was nice knowing that a lot of people liked him even though he didn’t know them.

 

_ “Michael!” Jeremy let tons of different emotions mix into hist one. Urgency being the most prevalent and relief being the one after. _

 

_ “I was in the audience, thinking, this is really good for a school play! Then, I’m like,  _ **_thisisWAYtoogoodforaschoolplay!_ ** _ ” He shouted. “They’ve all been Squipped, right?” _

 

“Okay, Michael, you ruined your scene for me. School plays can be fantastic without Squips, right guys?” Christine turned to everyone. A few whistles were the only answers she got.

 

_ “You came to see me in the play?” Jeremy grinned. _

 

“I was actually touched by that, Michael,” Jeremy told him.

 

“It was kind of a minor thing, though, considering we were about to be Squipped.” Michael looked at Jeremy’s face. He noticeably flinched. That only served to stir up more suspicion inside.

 

_ “Even brought my own refreshments,” he smirked. He held up the Red Mountain Dew like a trophy. The background sang to the tune of Michael in the Bathroom again. _

 

“Woo! Go Michael!” Rich clapped. 

 

_ It flinched. “Is that-” Jeremy looked ready to cry. _

 

_ “Mountain Dew Red! I told you I did my research!” His smirk got wider. _

 

_ “That’s amazing! Give it to me!” Jeremy outstretched his hand. _

 

“Uh, a ‘please’ next time, Jeremy? Gosh,” Rich scoffed.

 

“We were about to be mind invaded, to be fair,” Jenna piped up.

 

_ “Okay! Wait-” Michael stepped over him. “No.” _

 

_ “But I need it!” Jeremy spluttered. _

 

_ “And I need an apology,” he said. _

 

“A few people get angry over this, but in Michael’s fairness, he didn’t know that the Squips were taking over everyone’s bodies. His ask for an apology wasn’t the wildest thing in the world,” the announcer chimed in again.

 

“Who are you explaining this to? Don’t we all know this?” Christine tilted her head. Everyone nodded along with her.

 

“I’m simply explaining it to those whom I thought wouldn’t understand,” it replied.

 

_ “I think that’s in order. I mean, you treat me like I don’t exist for months, blow me off when I try to help you-” Michael ranted. Jeremy slowly got back up. _

 

_ “Fine, I’m-” Jeremy tried. _

 

_ “Vocal cords: block,” it interrupted. _

 

_ “Srrrr… Sarrr…” Jeremy couldn’t get it out. _

 

_ “Seriously?” Michael scoffed and facepalmed. “Is it that hard to say sorry?” _

 

_ “YYYYYES! C’mon, man, this is important!” Jeremy sounded strained just getting the sentence out. _

 

_ “Well, this is important to me!” Michael sounded heartbroken. _

 

“Hey, it’s water under the bridge, now. Y’know?” Michael turned to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy pulled him in for a quick embrace. “Yeah. We’re good,” he said. Jeremy really wish that his last hug with Michael wasn’t his silent goodbye. He wished that the hug was filled with understanding and forgiveness and no pressure from the undead wintergreen tic-tac inside his  _ fucking  _ brain.

 

_ “It’s a word!” Jeremy groaned. _

 

_ “It’s a gesture, gestures  _ **_matter_ ** _!” Michael insisted, his tone getting more exasperated by the moment. _

 

_ “Kung fu fists: activate,” it said sweetly. _

 

_ Jeremy raised his fists and Michael stared at him. Jeremy then jumped and tried to slam his fist down on Michael’s back, but he ducked out of the way with surprising speed. He continued to go after his best friend. _

 

_ “This is so like you!” Jeremy berated him. “You love to feel superior, just because you listen to music on vinyl and eat eel in your sushi and don’t care about being popular!” He continued to punch at him. Michael screamed a few times as Jeremy got a few blows on him. _

 

_ “Of course I care! I just know it’s never gonna happen!” Michael yelled back. _

 

“Now, it has,” Jenna piped up. Michael chuckled.

 

"I am really surprised. Imagine my past self being told that he would one day hang out with cool kids," Michael told them.

 

"Aw..." Brooke cooed.

 

_ “So you resent me because I wouldn’t give up like you did?” Jeremy growled. _

 

_ “I don’t resent you! I’m jealous you try!” Michael confessed. _

 

_ “Well, I’m jealous you don’t.” Jeremy kept punching him. _

 

_ They both let out large screams as Jeremy almost punched the sides of Michael’s head. Michael ducked under his arms and ran away. _

 

_ “Then why are you hitting me?” Michael asked when they started engaging in a sissy fight. _

 

_“I’m not_ ** _trying_** _to_ ,” Jeremy insisted.

 

_ “Don’t try harder,” Michael suggested. _

 

“For some reason, this scene doesn’t feel serious anymore,” Jake interrupted.

 

“I… I don’t think it’s supposed to be  _ that _ serious.” Chloe was honestly getting confused for no reason.

 

_ “Gyha! It’s not me! It’s my… my Squip!” Jeremy fell to the ground. Tears of shame, regret, and fear were rolling down his cheeks. “It’s taking over my body. You’ve gotta help me,” he panicked. “I’m sorry!” He cried harder. _

 

Surprisingly, Jeremy didn’t flinch or look away from the scene. Sure, it would’ve been mortifying to him a few hours ago, but everything was sort of numbing into a frozen tundra.

 

He believed that maybe he could finally repent through dying for what he did. Now that he was so close to the end, he realized that maybe he didn’t deserve to live. He almost started a cybernetic apocalypse, for God’s sake! What if the Squip ruined everyone’s lives? Would Jeremy even be fighting it or would he be sitting on that mountain of skulls, unaware of how many catastrophes he inflicted?

 

Maybe Jeremy and the Squip were simply not good… people. Maybe if Jeremy wanted to look for a demon in the Squip, he would just end up staring at a mirror, instead.

 

_ Jeremy tried getting up again, but Michael put him in a headlock and held him down. “Oh! Jake! This is gonna sound weird, but if I hold Jeremy down, will you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?” Michael held it up. _

 

_ “Actually, that doesn’t sound weird at all!” He smiled as he took it in hand. _

 

“What? It wasn’t!” Jake insisted when everyone turned to him.

 

“Okay, sweetie.” Rich patted his knee.

 

_ “Up, up, down, down, left, right, a,” it said. Jake gasped and yelled in pain. His gasp turned into a laugh and smirk as he poured out the bottle. _

 

_ “Aah! AAAAAH!  _ **_AAAAAAH!_ ** _ ” Jeremy and Michael screamed. _

 

_“I was already pretty boss before, now I’m totally boss and then some more! I’m living the upgra-ay-ay-AY-AY-_ ** _AY-DE_** _!”_ _Jake lifted his crutches up until he t-posed. “Plus, check this out.” He threw them to the side._

 

Rich stood up and t-posed as well.

 

_ “Woah, it healed your legs?” Jeremy gaped. _

 

_ “No. But I can’t feel the pain. It’s awesome.” _

 

“Even when mind-controlled, Jake’s still a moron. Go figure,” Chloe sighed.

 

_ “Living the upgrade, upgrade, gotta love me!” Jake’s voice cut out as Chloe and Brooke sauntered in. Think like two t-rexes from Jurassic Park that mirror each other. _

 

_ “There you are, Jeremy,” they said at the same time. “La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.” It was a creepy rendition of ‘Do You Wanna Ride’ that unsettled the two boys still on the floor. _

 

_ “I just want you to know, that I’m not mad you broke my heart and slept with my best friend,” Brooke said. _

 

“Well, I was still a little mad before I got Squipped,” Brooke shrugged.

 

_ “And I’m not mad you dated my best friend and wouldn’t sleep with me,” Chloe continued. _

 

_ “He didn’t sleep with you?” Brooke snapped her head towards Chloe. _

 

_ “No…” Chloe trailed off. _

 

_ “He didn’t sleep with me!” Brooke shouted. _

 

_ “No!” Chloe widened her eyes. _

 

_ “Oh my God, why was I so jealous of you?” They gasped. “You were jealous of  _ **_me_ ** _? That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! Sisters forever!  _ **_J I N X !_ ** _ ” Their voices got ten times more robotic. _

 

Chloe and Brooke’s jaws dropped.

 

“Ugh,” Michael cringed.

 

“Wow, I’ll never get that out of my head,” Christine admitted.

 

_ “Michael… the bottle. There’s still a few drops left!” Jeremy pointed. _

 

_ “How am I supposed to get past them?” Michael hissed. _

 

_ “Apocalypse of the Damned. Level nine-” _

 

_ “The Cafetorium,” they finished together. _

 

_ “Got it!” Michael stood up. _

 

_ “Find the bad guy, push them aside.” He motioned for Jeremy to separate. “Then, move on forward with your friend at your side.” Michael jumped over Brooke and Chloe’s backs like leapfrog after they tried to saunter over him. “It’s a two player game, so when they make an attack. You know you gotta brother gonna have your back!” Michael crawled underneath Jake’s spread legs as he waddled to get to him. _

 

“I think that being possessed lower everyone’s intelligence stat by thirty points,” Michael realized.

 

_ “Then ya stay on track and-AH!-remain on course. If they give you a smack ya-GAH!-use your force!” Michael spun out of the way of a few other Squip zombies. Think of a dance fighter of sorts except with a thousand times less grace. “If you leave your brother behind it’s lame cuz it’s an effed up world, but it’s a two player game, hey!” Michael grabbed the bottle. Jeremy helped distract a few more zombies. _

 

“Michael, how the fuck?” Jenna asked.

 

“When you love somebody, you do Solid Snake-esque moves for them,” he shrugged. Jeremy stifled a chuckle and Rich snorted, surprisingly.

 

_ “Got it!” Michael cheered. _

 

_ The final boss, Jenna Rolan, appeared. “I know what you’re doing, Michael. I know what everyone’s doing!  _ **_ALL THE TIME!_ ** _ ” Jenna cackled. _

 

_ “I just feel so connected to you guys right now!” Every out-of-control zombie shouted. _

 

_ “Jeremy, catch!” Michael chucked the bottle before Jake restrained him. _

 

_ “Michael, no!” Jeremy reached out. He gritted his teeth and tried to down the bottle. It restrained him. _

 

“Why not kick Jake’s legs?” Rich suggested.

 

“I want to say the idea crossed the mind. It didn’t. But even if it did, what if I did worse damage?” Michael tilted his head.

 

“At least Michael cares about my feelings!” Jake shouted. Jeremy felt more bad about that statement than he wanted to.

 

_ “You don’t want to drink that, Jeremy!” The Squip shouted. _

 

_ “Why not?” Jeremy growled. _

 

_ “Because then you’ll never be with her!” Squip insisted. _

 

_ “Jeremy?” Christine ran on. _

 

“I’m ashamed to say that I actually reconsidered it for a few moments,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“But you didn’t.” Christine patted his back.

 

_ “Christine?” He murmured. _

 

_ “Did you see me out there? The audience loved me!” She beamed. _

 

“Aw, yay! Even though I don’t remember much,” Christine said. Everyone looked around and asked the silent question of ‘Is anyone going to tell her?’

 

_ “I… That’s great! I mean, of course they did!” Jeremy retracted. _

 

_ “I’m so glad I found you here. I want to apologize.” She grabbed his hands. It smirked at Jeremy and came a bit closer to him. _

 

_ “Wh-Why?” Jeremy tilted his head. _

 

_ “Because silly. You were right. About how it feels? I feel… amazing.” Her voice got more robotic. _

 

_ “No!” Jeremy had tears running down his face. _

 

“No!” Christine gaped. “I got Squipped? How did I not notice or figure it out?”

 

_ “You are the person I want to be with every day… and this is something that I’ve been afraid to sa-a-a-a-a-a-ay!” Christine reprised her second solo song. Michael had tears flowing out of his eyes, too, as Jake held him back. _

 

“I started crying because I thought that everything I did was for nothing. I should’ve known that Jeremy had a stronger will to do the right thing,” Michael remembered.

 

Jeremy twiddled his thumbs as that sentence twisted a knife in his heart.

 

“Fun fact! That song was almost a reprise to ‘I Love Play Rehearsal’, instead!” The announcer cut in. “Christine would’ve sang about how she wouldn’t have to worry about practicing and how she would always win by just having a Squip.”

 

“I think the reprise of her second song was a better choice. It’s more heart wrenching and it makes Jeremy’s decision more difficult,” Jake said. 

 

“What the fuck?” Chloe turned to him. “That actually sounded… astute,” she realized.

 

_ “I assure you it is. Only her fears and insecurities have been removed!” The Squip beamed. _

 

_ Christine turned his head as the Squip zombies linked hands and circled around them. “You’re the guy that I’m so kind of into!” _

 

_ “Into!” The zombies sang. _

 

_ “The guy that I’m totally-” _

 

_ “Into!” They all sang. Even Jake while he was holding Michael. _

 

_ “This feeling is new~! Jer-e-my! I! Love! You~!” Her voice got softer and more ‘normal’. Too. _

 

“And then we break up three weeks later and remain besties,” Christine summed it up. A few people were surprised that she had a lot to comment since they would think that Christine would have shushed them for most of the show.

 

_ “That’s your cue,” it told him. _

 

_ “She’ll do whatever I want?” Jeremy grinned. _

 

_ “That’s what I promised!” It smirked at Michael and then turned to the screen. _

 

_ “Great…” Jeremy whispered. _

 

“Okay, woah, I don’t like this scene out of context,” Chloe interrupted.

 

“Oh, Chloe, now I’m thinking about it, too! Get it out of my head!” Brooke shouted.

 

“It’s not weird unless you make it weird,” Rich tried.

 

“You took it as perverted when… actually, wait, that scene is a little perverted. Nevermind,” Jake changed his mind midway through.

 

“Obviously, I… Just watch,” Jeremy’s anger dissipated quickly.

 

_ They leaned in. Jeremy pulled out the bottle. “Drink this." _

 

_ “Jeremy, wait, no! If you do that, she’ll-” it tried. She downed the bottle. _

 

_ A sound equivalent to a machine powering done rang out. Christine hung her head. _

 

“What the fu-”

 

_ “ _ **_Ahh_ ** _ HH _ **_HHH_ ** _ Hhh _ **_HHHhh_ ** _ HhhHHHh!” Christine shouted. Lights flickered everywhere. _

 

_ “AHHHHHHHHH!” Chloe joined in. _

 

_ “ _ **_AHHHH_ ** _!” Brooke continued. _

 

_ “AHHH _ **_HHHH_ ** _!” Jake let go of Michael. _

 

_ “AH _ **_HHH_ ** _ HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ **_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ** _ HHHH!” Every other zombie but Jeremy joined in. _

 

_ Jeremy faced the stage and his face contorted into a scowl. “HUGAHHHHHHHHHH!” His scream was the hardest to listen to. They all fell to the floor. _

 

_ “AH, FUCK!” Michael groaned before he passed out, too. _

 

Everyone burst into obnoxious and outrageous laughter. Geez, when did they last have a good time while watching the musical?

 

_ “Jeremy!” It howled. “J… Jere…” It tried. It ran to the side like it was desperately running away from the reaper itself. It stumbled and tripped until it finally ‘passed out’ on the floor, too. _

 

“So, that’s how it died, exactly?” Jenna tilted her head. Jeremy took a small breath at that. Its influence didn’t die, unfortunately.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I remember screaming for a bit in the hospital,” Rich said. “Then, it was… gone,” he shrugged.

 

Jeremy secretly envied Rich. He didn’t wish for his friend to suffer with an undead Squip in his head, but he wished that he wasn’t alone.

 

Right, Jeremy was alone. He was going to die alone without anyone else. It couldn’t live on and potentially ruin other people’s lives through Jeremy. He wouldn’t ever forgive himself if he let that happen. 

 

Right, he had to keep telling himself that or else he would’ve hurt Michael for nothing.

 

“And the last song, and personally, my favorite. ‘Voices In My Head’ takes place right after Jeremy wakes up at the hospital. I think you’ll all like it, too,” the announcer told them.

 

“So the schizophrenia song is going to be the resolution?” Rich raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not those kind of voices, Rich,” Jenna told him. “Right?”

 

“You’ll see,” the announcer replied.

 

Jeremy glared at  _ it _ and was growing more concerned by the second because of its lack of speech. What was it doing? There was no way Jeremy was letting it get its way, so did it give up or did it have a plan?

 

“Hey, you alright? You’re boring a hole into that seat,” Michael interrupted.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Jeremy said. “Just a bit distracted. Lots on my mind.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t see Michael’s eyes when he said that. But his body language seemed stiff… Jeremy was curious as to what Michael could be thinking as well. Was he silently berating and hating him? Was he guilty over something that he thought that he did? Jeremy had no idea.

 

The end was coming for him. Multiple ends, actually. But he was doing this for Michael and his friends. He had to be stronger for them, and just go through with it. Jeremy loved everyone in the room with him, and it was time for him to do the right thing.

 

If it meant protecting the ones he loved most, he would gladly trade his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter decides Jeremy's fate. Get ready to scream for one of two reasons.
> 
> Also, I title dropped. That wasn't planned out at all. I wrote this entire thing with no clear plan in mind until I was almost done.
> 
> PS, I dropped a few 4th wall breaks so if you caught those (I thought they were subtle) good on you!
> 
> PSS, IM SEEING BMC IN NY IN LATE SEPTEMBER BECAUSE THEY EXTENDED THE RUN AN EXTRA WEEK SO WOOOOOOOO GO ME!


	14. Voices in my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clock's ticking for Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a thrillride to write and the support I got from you guys was FUCKING BOMB AF
> 
> So thank you for reading this! The sequel will be posted in a few days! I already finished that chapter, too!
> 
> But will the sequel be happy? You'll see :)
> 
> Sidenote: I got lazy putting all of the musical-related stuff in past chapters in italics so that's why it looks weird. I'll eventually fix it.

_ The stage was completely dark. Until light filtered in, as if everyone was waking up along with Jeremy. Next to his bed was a closed curtain. _

 

_ “Hello?” Jeremy tried to move. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” _

 

_ The curtain swung open. “Feels like you’re missing a part of yourself, doesn’t it?” Rich wondered. _

 

“Geez, Rich. How did you manage without your Squip? I had it for months, you had it for years!” Jeremy realized.

 

“It was liberating, to be honest. Sure, it was helping me with school, but some of the tricks and tips it taught me stuck. That was how I passed,” Rich explained. “I just knew that if the Squip ever came back as a hallucination or whatever, I wouldn’t care. I have a much better life without it now, so it can fuck off,” he said.

 

Jeremy had so many things he wanted to say against that second-to-last statement.

 

_ “Rich?” Jeremy looked over. _

 

_ “Hurts like a motherfucker, too. Be honest: what are they saying about me at school?” Silence was his response. “That bad, huh?” He had a lisp, too. _

 

_ “Sorry…” _

 

_ “Sorry? I’m finally free of that shiny happy hive mind! When I get outta here, the ladies are going to learn to love the real Richard Goranski. And the dudes. Oh, my God, I’m totally bi!” _

 

Now, Jeremy was engulfed with jealousy. How could Rich be so optimistic? How could he be so… free and open minded about the future? He just didn’t get it!

 

Laughter interrupted his soliloquy. 

 

“I think the Squip prevented me from being bi because it thought that that was uncool,” Rich said.

 

“Well now we’re all partly gay so it’s become the new straight at our high school… I think?” Chloe trailed off.

 

_ “Your Squip’s gone? But how?” Jeremy gaped. _

 

_ “Ask your buddy. Anti-social headphones kid? He’s been by like, a ton, by the way. What is he, your boyfriend?” Jeremy gave him a look. “No judgement. Just curious. Totally bi now. Is he single, though?” _

 

Michael wished. That he was Jeremy’s boyfriend again. After this was all over, he had to get to the bottom of the issue. If he was going to confront Jeremy, he didn’t want to do it in a place where most, if not everyone, would probably side with Jeremy instead of him. It was a longshot to begin with, and he didn’t want to drive Jeremy further away.

 

_ “I’m sure someone special will be lucky to have you, Rich,” Michael said as he made another entrance. _

 

_ “You think?” Rich beamed. Michael shut the curtain on him. _

 

Jake poked the back of Rich’s head. Rich poked him back.

 

_ “What happened? All I remember is that noise, and…” Jeremy started. _

 

_ “Oh, man, it was genius!” Michael beamed. “They were communicating with each other-they were linked! Which means… when you consider the kind of high-frequency sonic disturbance needed to wipe a system that powerful…” _

 

“I’m sorry, Michael, but your technological mumbo-jumbo is hurting my head,” Brooke said.

 

_ “Michael. My head still hurts.” He pointed. _

 

_ “Right, well, ah, turns out you didn’t have to destroy every Squip. Just one. And the rest-” Michael made a few explosion sounds. “Boom. Boom. Boom.” _

 

“So, you could’ve just given Mountain Dew Red to me?” Rich realized.

 

“I guess. But it’s not like I knew that deactivating one would deactivate all of them until after I gave it to him!” Michael insisted.

 

_ “I don’t get it,” Jeremy chuckled. “After everything I did… You were still there for me. Why?”  _

 

_ “I can’t take all the credit. Your dad can be shockingly persuasive.” Michael stepped out of the way. _

 

_ “Jeremy, are you okay?” He asked. _

 

_ “Actually, I’m great-” _

 

_ “I’m glad. Because you’re grounded. You’re going to see some serious changes, young man, starting…” Jeremy was grinning like a moron. “What?” _

 

_ “Dad… you’re… wearing…” He pointed to his pants. _

 

“You cared more about the pants than being grounded?” Jake gaped at him.

 

“It was nothing less than amazing,” Jeremy chuckled. Would his dad stop wearing pants if he found his bleeding body? Would he break down and… give up for good?

 

_ “Don’t look so surprised. I’m your father, and I wear the pants around here! Now let’s get down to business: who’s this Christine person and why did I have to hear about her from him?” Mr. Heere motioned to Michael. _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter. After what I did, I’m lucky if she wants to go to the same school as me.” Michael and Mr. Heere looked at each other. “What?” _

 

_ “It’s reassuring. He still doesn’t know anything about girls,” Michael sighed. _

 

“And you do, Michael?” Chloe scoffed.

 

“I might like boys, but I’ve still had a girlfriend back in the day. Nicole Tarly!” Michael told her.

 

“She moved, right?” Brooke wondered.

 

_ “You gotta buy her a rose, compliment her on clothes!” Mr. Heere sang. _

 

“That’s a bit too… forward,” Christine laughed.

 

_ “Say you appreciate that she’s smart!” Michael moved his dad out of the way. _

 

“Never can go wrong with smart!” Brooke giggled.

 

_ “Nah, man, you gotta tell her that she excites you sexually!” Rich pulled the curtain away. _

 

Chloe was ready to throw her shoe at Rich. Only Jenna and Christine’s combined might could stop her.

 

_ “And that’s the way you get to her heart! Trust me, I know. How it’s gonna go. Listen, and oh-!” They all seemed to have something more to say. _

 

_ “And there are voices in my ear!” Jeremy grinned. “I guess these ones never disappear. I’ll let ‘em squeal, and I will deal, then make up my own mind. Might still have voices in my head, but now they’re just the normal kind. Voices in my head, but now they’re the normal kind!” _

 

“You compare our voices to squeals?” Rich was about to rip Jeremy’s head off.

 

“I think it’s a sign of independence. That Jeremy wanted to ask out Christine his own way without anyone influencing him,” Jenna rationalized.

 

Without anyone influencing him, huh?

 

_ Jeremy went to school. When he entered, Jake, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke were waiting for him. _

 

_ “Hey… guys!” Jeremy trailed off awkwardly. They all surrounded him. _

 

_ “We’ve been looking for you, punk,” Jake said. His face broke out into a happy grin. “To say, good luck asking out Christine!” _

 

_ “Seriously, how does everyone know about that?” Jeremy asked no one in particular. _

 

_ “It’s crazy, but ever since we all did ecstasy at the school play, I’ve felt really connected to you guys.” Chloe patted his shoulder. “You tell him, Jenna!” _

 

“Ecstasy, huh?” Christine murmured. 

 

“Don’t give her the defensive look,” Brooke said.

 

“I’m not defensive!” Chloe said defensively.

 

_ “Just summon strength from within!” Jenna flexed. _

 

_ “Don’t get hung up on your skin!” Brooke cheered him on. _

 

_ “She probably thinks that acne is hot!” Chloe said optimistically. _

 

“I don’t, honestly. Love ya, Jere!” Christine admitted.

 

_ “I’ll throw you a rope homeslice if you need some dope advice!” Jake promised. _

 

“The cool guy lingo’s gotta die, babe,” Rich groaned.

 

_ “Now, march on over and give her a shot! Buddy you’ll see! It’ll go perfectly if you listen to me! Me! Me!” They harmonized. _

 

_ “And there are voices all around…” Jeremy sighed. “And you can never mute the sound. They scream and shout, I tune them out, then make up my own mind. Might still have voices in my head, but now they’re just the normal kind. Voices in my head, but now they’re the normal kind!” _

 

“This song is so cute, Jeremy!” Brooke grinned.

 

“I guess…” He shrugged.

 

_ Jeremy found Christine. “Hey…” A beat passed. “So-” _

 

_ “I still remember how it felt!” Christine belted. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “It was like you said. Like I’d never have to… not know… anything again. Who did yours look like?” She murmured. _

 

_ “Keanu Reeves. Yours?” _

 

_ “Hillary Clinton. It’s embarrassing.” _

 

_ “Actually, that one’s pretty good.” _

 

“Better than the alternative!” Jenna shouted.

 

Jake lowkey didn’t like Hillary, but after an extensive verbal beatdown by pretty much anyone he talked to, he became a reluctant Democrat, Liberal, whatever.

 

_ “To find out, deep down, I just want things to be easy,” she clarified. _

 

_ “Yeah, but… who wants things to be hard? Look, I ruined the play. I almost destroyed the school, maybe all of human civilization. I know the last thing I deserve is another shot, but I… uh…” Jeremy tried. _

 

_ “Just say what’s on your mind, Jeremy!” Christine said for the third time. _

 

_ “Lunch? Just the two of us?” _

 

“They’re kind of cute, I have to say,” Brooke sighed. She got a few looks. “What?”

 

_ “And any voices in our heads?” Christine wondered. _

 

Christine was about to comment on that  _ beautiful  _ sound her stage-counterpart sang, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

_ “There might be voices in our heads. But I swear, the voices there will be the regular kind,” Jeremy told her softly. _

 

_ “Me and the voices in my head have made up their collective mind!” She promised. _

 

_ “What do they say we should do?” Jeremy squeezed her hands. _

 

_ “I think that all of us want to go out with you…” Christine grinned. _

 

_ “Woohoo!” Jeremy cheered. Christine interrupted him with a kiss. _

 

Uproars of laughter rang out. Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle since he did cheer when Christine agreed to date him.

 

_ Everyone came out to support them. “And there are voices in my head! So many voices in my head! And they can yell, and hurt like Hell, and I know that I’ll be fine!” _

 

_ Jeremy cleared his throat. “Might still have-” _

 

_ “Voices in my head!” Everyone joined in. _

 

_ “There are-” _

 

_ “Voices in my head!” _

 

_ “But of all the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine!” Jeremy finished. _

 

_ “Jeremy…” Squip shuffled towards them, weak, but alive.  _

 

_ “The loudest one is mine!” Jeremy continued, his voice stronger. _

 

_ “You can’t get rid of me that easily…” It promised. _

 

_ “Loudest one is  _ **_MINE!_ ** _ ” Jeremy’s voice became more of a scream on the last one word. _

 

_ “Jeremyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” It sounded like it was powering down as it disappeared. _

 

“Dammit, why couldn’t you just stay dead? Or powered down?” Jeremy thought. It still didn’t talk to him.

 

_ “Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!” Everyone harmonized as they started dancing. _

 

_ “Let’s go!” Jeremy fistbumped the air. _

 

_ “C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go!” Christine dabbed. _

 

_ “C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go!” Jeremy’s voice cracked multiple times. _

 

_ “C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go! C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go!” They harmonized. “C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go! “C-c-c-c’mon, c-c-c-c’mon, let’s go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!” Their voices rose up in intensity, pitch, and volume on the last note. _

 

_ With a deafening clash of instruments, everything went dark. _

 

It was over, unfortunately. Jeremy took a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh.

 

“The program has finally ended. Congratulations, everyone! You made it through!” The announcer beamed. “Thank you for being wonderful guests. You’ve thoroughly entertained me, and I will be eternally grateful. Thank you for a wonderful time! No time has passed in your world, so please resume your normal lives and good luck to anyone that stands in your ways! You will all do amazing things!” 

 

Jeremy blinked and he was back in the basement. The smell of weed and the beeps of Apocalypse of the Damned from Jeremy’s screen filled the silence.

 

“That was…” Michael blinked twice.

 

“The theatre? Was that all real?” Jeremy turned to him. The time hadn’t moved at all.

 

“Yeah. Voices in my head was the last song…” Michael murmured. “Jeremy, we should tal-”

 

His eyes widened at that statement. “I need to use the bathroom, before anything else,” Jeremy interrupted.

 

Michael frowned, but he let him go.

 

Upstairs, Jeremy pulled out a drawer and grabbed a decently thin kitchen knife. The bigger ones terrified him, and the smaller ones probably wouldn’t finish the job quickly enough.

 

He got out a few pieces of paper and sprawled out a few notes. His handwriting was awful, but he just wanted it all to end.

 

He stepped inside the upstairs bathroom and his heart banged in his chest. Was this really it? Four in the morning, dying in the bathroom with a knife sticking out of his throat? He took a shaky breath and aimed at his neck. Before he did the deed, he looked around. It was standing in the corner, a blank look on its face.

 

“Guess you’ll never disappear, huh?” Jeremy murmured. The song line made him chuckle, but it also made him think of the other lines.

 

_ “I make up my own mind!” _

 

That was Jeremy’s own mind. He was doing this for them.

 

_ “And they can yell, and hurt like hell, and I know that I’ll be fine!” _

 

It hurt. Everything burned. If the Squip remained, those injuries would only fester and worsen. Emotional more than physical, at least.

 

_ “They scream and shout, I tune them out…” _

 

If only Jeremy could… tune him out.

 

_ “The loudest one is mine!” _

 

One of the voices in his head told him to live. To think of everyone he would leave. To hesitate.

 

He listened, and chucked the knife at the Squip.

 

The freezing air of the bathroom actually resulted in a little frost coming out of his mouth. The silence burned in his ears and rang like a million tiny bells overlapping each other.

 

“You’re not real. You have no power. No real power, at least.”

 

“I will stay in your head. That’s never going to change, Jeremy,” it said.

 

“I refuse to let you ruin my life,” he snarled. “You don’t deserve the satisfaction!”

 

“What do you mean? Computers don’t get satisfied in any way. We have goals. That’s it.” Squip raised an eyebrow. Jeremy started a group facetime call and everyone joined within ten seconds.

 

“Hey, guys? You remember the theatre, right?” Jeremy asked.

 

Everyone’s voices overlapped, but everyone affirmed his statement.

 

“Good. I have something to say,” Jeremy said. “Of all the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine…” He mumble inaudibly. He grabbed his shirt.

 

“Do you really want to do that? They’ll hate you.” Its voice was more desperate than convincing. Jeremy wondered if it was a fault in its programming that made its true motives bleed through. Jeremy knew exactly what he needed to do. 

 

“Of all the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine…” Jeremy gritted his teeth. The first step to getting rid of the Squip for good was letting go of his fear. He had to trust in his friends. He had to trust in himself. He had to trust that he was doing what was best for everyone, especially himself.

 

“Don’t do it, Jeremy.” The Squip told him. Maybe it finally realized the fragility of its life. “You’ll be uncool and everything will be  **for NOTHING. DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING! THEY’LL HATE YOU AND YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING THAT I WORKED FOR. THAT WE WORKED FOR! YOU WILL RUIN EVERYTHING, JEREMY! YOU SHOULD JUST OFF YOURSELF RATHER THAN RUIN YOUR LI-** ” 

 

“And here’s what it’s got to say to you,” Jeremy threw off his shirt and turned around. Not only to show where most of the electrocution scars were, but to face the Squip. “Guess your work’s gone to waste, huh?”

 

While it didn’t disappear completely like Jeremy expected, it was reduced to 144p pixels or something similar. It groaned and let out a robotic grunt of pain.

 

Jeremy’s back had splotches of black, blue, purple, and yellow. Red vein like structures formed and only served to mess up the once fragile skin. Bruises along his spine were especially apparent. Jeremy found it similar to lightning strike victims on Google.

 

He turned and it was obvious Jeremy’s front was obviously more self-inflicted. He had scars and scratches and red marks that looked too fresh to possibly be old. Jeremy wished that he kept some of the muscles that came from doing all those forced workouts, but those faded along with what little fat he had. His arms had the most scratches and he looked like a victim of assault rather than an anxious, emo mess.

 

He took his phone and leaned down. Everyone was in stunned silence. “The Squip. It really fucked me up, to say the least. It came back at the end of Upgrade. Michael, I’m so sorry. I was going to kill myself to get rid of the Squip. I broke up with you so it would be easier on myself. I’m so sorry. That was selfish and everything I did was wrong. I just wanted to protect you like how you’ve been protecting me all this time,” Jeremy babbled. “I did so many things wrong, and I almost took my life to save you. Save everyone. Now, after thinking about it, I hoped for another way. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I’m going to ask anyway-” Michael burst open Jeremy’s bathroom door and pulled him into a crushing hug.

 

“Jeremy… we’re all coming over!” Christine promised. “Everyone who can drive, go on over. I’ll run on over,” she hung up. Everyone said similar things and hung up within a few seconds.

 

“I had a feeling. I wasn’t sure, but I suspected it came back because some of the things that you said didn’t make sense. I didn’t bring it up because I thought it was a longshot and that I was just looking for an explanation for our breakup,” Michael explained. He held Jeremy like a glass sculpture.

 

“I didn’t want to breakup. I love you so much and it made my heart hurt every time I thought of leaving you, my dad, and the guys behind.” Jeremy sobbed into his shoulder. “I was trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing, but I couldn’t go through with it. I was thinking back to the last song and I wanted to reach for a happy end with you guys. I was scared that the Squip was going to take over, but I made a right call, for once. Confessing to the abuse weakened it. It’s reduced to the quality of a poorly shot YouTube video,” he explained. Some of his words slurred together and his mouth moved a mile a minute.

 

“Where is it?” Michael asked. He was glad Jeremy’s dad wasn’t home, or else it would be pretty hard to explain his literally and figuratively scarred son crying in a bathroom at four in the morning.

 

Jeremy pointed to the corner of the bathroom. It was still struggling to ‘survive’ or at least, not get ‘powered off’ to split hairs.

 

“Is this why you had sex in the dark with me?” Michael kissed a few of Jeremy’s bruises.

 

“I didn’t want you to see this disgusting mess. I was scared that you would be scared,” he murmured.

 

“I would be horrified, sure, but I wouldn’t leave you. I would help you through it and remind you that you’re beautiful more often. You still look gorgeous despite your injuries. I’m not saying that to be nice,” Michael promised. “Your scars don’t change how much I love you.”

 

“You have every right to hate me for what I’ve done to you. This is the second time I caused your heart to be broken.”

 

Michael shook his head. “If you were genuinely unhappy in our relationship because of our dynamic and something that I was doing, you have the right to leave. You’re not obligated to stay with me, and I’m not obligated to stay with you. I stay because I want to.” He kissed his head.

 

“Jeremy!” Christine burst in the door.

 

“Up here!” Michael shouted. She skittered up the stairs and pulled Jeremy into a hug, too.

 

“Fucking Christ!” She cursed. Jeremy gaped at her. That was a new one. “I was so scared for you! Wh-what happened?” She traced a few lines on Jeremy’s back.

 

They briefly explained everything they just talked about.

 

“Jeremy, you don’t have to protect us. We’re always here for you, and honestly? Fuck the Squip!” Christine gave it the middle finger.

 

“Geez, who are you and what have you done with Christine?” Jeremy chuckled and switched to hug Christine more. Michael rubbed his back.

 

“You should’ve told us earlier…” She murmured.

 

“I was scared of everyone judging the scars. Not all of them were directly caused by the Squip,” Jeremy confessed.

 

“You said that the Squip weakened when you showed them, right?” She wondered.

 

“Yeah, why?” Michael interrupted.

 

“I think that means we can’t have anymore secrets from you, Jeremy,” Christine said. She bit her lip, but there was nothing but warmth in her eyes whenever Jeremy and her faced each other. “Nothing you say can drive me away. I won’t let it.”

 

A few more footsteps. Jenna, Rich, Jake, Chloe, and Brooke all somehow arrived at the same time. Jeremy moved out and showed them the scars. They joined in the group hug. Jeremy hugged all of them individually before returning to Michael’s tight embrace.

 

“Christine was right. I think I have to tell you guys everything in order to get rid of it. It’s hanging in the bathroom,” Jeremy said. Michael sat down and Jeremy leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder. Everyone else followed and crowded around the lanky teenager.

 

“Dude, for once, I’m serious. You can tell me anything and I’ll more than likely understand,” Rich empathized.

 

“I’m not good at emotions, but I give good hugs. I think,” Jake tried. Jeremy snorted a little.

 

“Same as Jake, as difficult as it is to say that I’m about as good as emotional support as he is.” Jenna gave him a lopsided grin.

 

“My family will adopt you, too, Jeremy. You have to be the youngest between you, Michael, and me, though,” Brooke promised.

 

“Tell us everything.” Chloe was direct and to the point, but the hard look that usually hung out in her face was gone.

 

The silence was deafening. As oxymoronic as it sounded. Suddenly confessing to everyone made his heart tighten in apprehension.

 

“I’m scared, to be honest,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“That’s a start,” Michael promised. He held Jeremy’s hand.

 

“You think so?” Jeremy muttered.

 

“It’s not easy. I don’t know what it’s like for you, but this can’t possibly be easy.”

 

“I… Okay. The Squip electrocuted me a lot, obviously,” Jeremy started. “I did a lot of self-harm to try to cope with it after we were done. I also lied about being ready for sex with Michael because I didn’t want to be seen as lame. I became scared of sex after Halloween and scared of… getting off after the Squip left,” Jeremy couldn’t stop spilling all of his secrets. Chloe look horrified and she looked away in shame as she realized that what she did wasn't forgotten.

 

“Jeremy, you let me accuse you of being horrible to Michael for no reason when… you had a reason! You were nearly traumatized and I berated you afterwards!” Jenna realized.

 

“I lied to you guys, though. You came to that conclusion because I wasn’t strong enough to admit it.”

 

“Jeremy, I’m awful for traumatizing you like that. Me being drunk doesn’t excuse anything. I’m glad that we didn’t go all the way, but I still hurt you. Badly. I think I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to atone for that,” Chloe said. 

 

“Chloe, no. I don’t want you to. The Squip paralyzed me. I literally couldn’t do anything about the almost ra... because of it,” Jeremy insisted.

 

“If you’re going to say that, then forgive yourself for breaking up with Michael. Forgive yourself for almost Squipping the school. Forgive yourself for hurting other people,” Chloe said through her tears. “It was the Squip’s fault, right? Forgive yourself, please…”

 

Jeremy gulped. She had a good point. “I can try…” Jeremy promised. He looked back and the Squip was nothing but broken pixels. “It’s almost gone…”

 

“Keep going, okay?” Michael pulled Jeremy into his lap and rocked him for a little bit. “But only when you’re ready.”

 

Jeremy sniffled a few times and shuddered. He pulled out of Michael’s embrace, reluctantly, and cleared his throat.

 

“In the middle of the show, I was horrified at the idea of the Squip coming back to manipulate me. What if I hurt you guys using my own voice and words? If I did something so  _ horrendous… _ ” Jeremy trailed off. “So, I told it that it can either shut up forever or I’ll kill myself with it inside my head. It didn’t shut up.”

 

“We know now, Jeremy. We’ll understand now if certain things you say aren’t  _ your _ words,” Christine piped up.

 

“I’d rather have you alive with the Squip in your head then dead, anyway,” Michael chuckled grimly. “I would’ve wondered what I could’ve done differently for the rest of my life. Once you’re gone, you’re gone. No coming back. That would traumatize me and make me devastated. I couldn’t lose someone as amazing as you.”

 

Jeremy let tears flow down his cheeks. He turned again and it was gone. Nothing but those tiny dots that made up every object in sight.

 

“It’s gone… for now,” Jeremy hugged himself. Everyone moved in closer and Michael handed him back his shirt. He tugged it back on.

 

They all started talking at once. Jeremy caught bits and pieces, but all the words were kind. They were forgiving. Michael kissed a few of his tears away and let him wear his hoodie. It felt safe and warm.

 

“I… I promise I’ll talk to you guys if something’s bothering me. If you forgive all the stupid things that I’ve done and all the really stupid things I was going to do…” A slight pause. “Then, I promise that I’ll be better.”

 

“We will, too. Okay?” Jake ruffled his hair.

 

“Look, bro, I actually get what you’re going through. I don’t express it often enough, but I seriously get everything you’re going through. While the Squip hasn’t shown up in the real world, it’s been in my dreams every so often.” Rich held out a fist. Jeremy bumped it.

 

“We would miss you a lot if you died on us, Jeremy. So don’t,” Jenna told him. Jeremy laughed.

 

“Jeremy, you’re like the best guy friend I’ve ever had. Michael is basically my sibling so don’t even speak up.” Brooke held up a finger to him before he could interrupt. “I would miss raving about The Front Bottoms and Marvel movies with you. Not only that, but you’ve been a great confidant for me.”

 

Chloe grabbed his hand. “We can forgive each other. We’ve just got to meet halfway.” Jeremy nodded and clenched her hand before letting it go.

 

“Literally we are platonic soulmates, Jeremy. I have your back all the time. If I can, I will help you out with a hundred and ten percent effort,” Christine promised.

 

“I need to say it more often, but I’m madly in love with you. You’re worth fighting for. You’re worth protecting. You’re worth loving. No matter how much you think otherwise, you deserve love and happiness. It’s easier said than done to let go of the past, but can we try? Can we try to scrub the slate and start anew?” Michael whispered.

 

Jeremy pressed his lips to Michael’s. “Okay…” His voice was a bit hoarse. “I’m exhausted in multiple ways.”

 

That got a few laughs.

 

“I don’t think any of us can stay. Shit, we all kind of had to sneak out unless someone-” everyone shook their heads before Jenna could finish. “If you think having Michael here is enough… Not that I want to leave you a-”

 

“Jenna, it’s fine. Michael is sleeping over here, anyway. Thank you guys so much though for coming over. You have no idea how much it means to me.” Jeremy was pulled into a few more hugs and he enjoyed every single one of them. They all went out and soon silence accompanied the two of them.

 

“I have to ask again, Michael. You want to be boyfriends again?” Jeremy looked deep into his eyes.

 

He grinned. “More than anything.” Michael picked up Jeremy bridal style and pecked his face multiple times.

 

“Stop, you chicken!” Jeremy cackled. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck.

 

“You want to go back to bed?” He whispered.

 

“Yeah. I want to try. I don’t want that expired pill to have any dominion over my life,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“If it tries, we’ll beat it back. No way is that fucking broken computer going to break us apart. Never again,” Michael promised. “I know that our group hug didn’t fix every problem you had, but do you think we will get past this? Be honest,” he asked. Michael looked ready to disagree with Jeremy, but Jeremy decided to respond differently than expected.

 

“We could. We can. I’m choosing to trust the right voices in my head from now on. The kinder and optimistic ones. I’ve spent too long berating myself. I’ve gotta change, though I know you’ll compliment me in every way, no matter what,” Jeremy said.

 

“Well, you’re right and wrong about a few things. You’re right about everything except for that last part. I’ll still throw things at you and call you a dumbass when we fail at a videogame,” Michael told him. Jeremy slapped his arm and poked his face in response. 

 

After they fell asleep, they had a few more talks. They always ended with Michael and Jeremy emotionally making out and hugging, of course.

 

But they didn’t live happily ever after. Not yet, at least. It was unfortunate, but they didn’t see the last of the Squip.

 

Jeremy wasn’t cured completely, and while he still had vivid nightmares of the Squip taking over, Michael dying, him dying, etc… Jeremy could always wake up Michael and they would talk. It wasn’t perfect. It didn’t always work. Most of the time, Jeremy ended up in tears, but he had someone, and each time it was over, Jeremy would come out intact. Maybe a bit damaged in the process, but intact.

 

He would survive and love and hurt and collapse over and over again, but that was normal and it was alright with everyone else.

 

But most important of all, that was okay with him. Some of the voices in his head would occasionally say otherwise, but Jeremy held onto the belief that his dream of everything turning out okay wasn’t stupid. He would continue to hope for a brighter future with Jake, Rich, Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, Christine, and Michael at his side. Even when it felt impossible, Jeremy wouldn’t ever completely give up on optimism. 

 

Jeremy listened to the voice that told him to carry on, and so, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this story with Jeremy seriously considering his mental state and positively trying to make a change for himself. Stand up against others, be positive, stop making edgy jokes about himself, etc... even though the bad thoughts will creep back in. 
> 
> Also, a personal moral! Optimism isn't always naive/childish and pessimism isn't always deep! Hoping for a good future and happy end isn't ever a bad thing!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't italicize any of the actions taken in the musical. I just italicized the dialogue/lyrics. Do you like that or do you want me to italicize everything that relates to the musical?


End file.
